Érase una vez, dos mundos
by Rock Violet
Summary: ¿Estar juntos? ¡Ni si quiera puedo permitirme pensar en eso! No cuando sé que me tengo que ir... cuando sé que no volveré... Y lo peor es que también se que no hay magia en este mundo que lo borre de mi corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Érase una vez, dos mundos...

¿Cómo podríamos estar juntos? No hay algo más opuesto que su hogar y el mío, una guerra se avecina en mi mundo y no puedo dejar a mi familia, pero tampoco puedo llevarlo a él. Tal vez… conocernos fue un error.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1: Mensajes.<strong>_

_Un agudo dolor en el pecho me quito la respiración por algunos segundos, después el dolor se fue tan repentinamente como aparecio._

_Abrí muy despacio los ojos con el temor de que el dolor volviera. Primero, no preste mucha atención a mí alrededor, concentrada en evitar cualquier movimiento que pudiera provocar lo que sentí. Después de unos segundos, comencé a explorar hasta donde la vista me lo permitía._

'_Esta definitivamente no es mi habitación, donde hace unos momentos me acosté para dormir, de hecho no es ningún lugar de mi casa, ni siquiera es una casa.'_

_Estaba tirada en el espacio que queda entre dos casas -he ahí la razón del frio en mi espalda-. Cuando preste atención me di cuenta de que todo se veía oscuro, como cuando se acerca una gran tormenta, pero aún era de día, extraño._

_Frente a mí, justo donde comienza el pasillo, había pedazos de madera y cristal por todas partes, como si alguien hubiera lanzado con mucha fuerza una silla contra una ventana._

_Asustada volví a cerrar los ojos, esperando que al abrirlos de nuevo me encontraría a salvo en mi cama. Espere un par de minutos y cuando comenzaba a pensar que estaba soñando un cálido aire toco mi mejilla, como si fuese el tacto de una caricia, la sensación duro solo unos segundos pero me pareció bastante familiar._

_Lo siguiente que percibí fue un aroma desagradable. Nunca he presenciado una guerra del mundo humano, pero estoy segura de que ese sería el olor: una mezcla de dolor, ira, sufrimiento... muerte, me estremecí al pensar en eso, porque esa era la sensación que sentí al aparecer en este lugar… la sensación de que algo terrible había pasado. _

_Lentamente y con temor, volví a abrir los ojos. Ahora, viendo los detalles con más detenimiento, comencé a reconocer algunas cosas… y desee no haberlo hecho._

_Me levante y camine como en trance hasta que salí a la calle. Con sorpresa me di cuenta que conocía lugar en donde me encontraba, el pasillo en donde desperté no queda en medio de dos casas, sino entre la panadería donde hacían los pasteles favoritos de mamá y la librería más grande de Tomoeda; pero eso no era lo que me sorprendía, o más bien me aterrorizaba, no, lo que lo hacía era que estos locales estaban completamente destrozados, al igual que los demás locales y casas de esta calle._

_Comenzaron a temblarme las manos y retrocedí sin poder creer todo lo que estaba viendo, luego me pregunte ¿Dónde está la gente?... había desastre por todas partes, pero ninguna señal de vida humana, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo._

_Con cuidado de no tropezarme con los escombros camine por la calle buscando a algun habitante._

–_¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien aquí?– _

_Me quedé en silencio un momento, esperando alguna respuesta, pero lo único que escuché fue el eco de mis palabras. _

_Un mal presentimiento comenzó a crecer dentro de mi, ¿Dónde está mi papá, mi hermano, Yukito, Eriol, Kero, donde están todos?_

_Desesperada corrí hacia el único lugar que pensé me daría respuestas: mi hogar. Reconocí en el camino algunas partes de la fuente de Aurora, el lugar donde le confesé mis sentimientos a Yukito cuando tenía 11 años, las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar mis ojos al ver ese lugar destruido, sacudí la cabeza y continúe corriendo, con miles de preguntas formándose en mi mente._

_Después de avanzar entre lo que queda de mi amada ciudad llegue a lo que una vez fue mi escuela, de la bella entrada que estaba construida con piedras de todos colores y tamaños, solo quedaba el arco de la puerta, más adelante se veían las paredes tiradas y ninguna señal de vida._

–_¡Hola!... ¡Papá!, ¡Toya!... ¡Kero!... ¡¿Hay alguien? ¡Soy Sakura! ¡Ayuda! _

_Recuperando el aliento traté de recordar cómo fue que llegue aquí, pero es inútil. Lo último que recuerdo fue haber subido a mi habitación después de cenar y despedirme de mis padres y hermanos, recuerdo claramente a Kero pidiendo más pastel y a mi madre consintiéndolo, luego me sentí muy cansada y me quede dormida en cuando toque la cama._

_Nada de esto tiene sentido. _

_Di una vuelta recorriendo todo el lugar con la vista, no había ni una sola pared que se mantuviera en pie, la calle principal estaba llena de pedazos de madera y piedras, lo único que me daba un poco de esperanza era que no se veía ni un solo cuerpo, tal vez todos habían alcanzado a salvarse._

_De pronto, sentí cómo algo húmedo bajaba por mi brazo derecho, por instinto palpe con mi otra mano encontrándola mojada con un líquido carmesí... ¿sangre? ¿Por qué mi brazo sangra?... que yo recuerde no sufrí ninguna herida en el recorrido que hice desde que 'desperté'._

_Preocupada decidí examinarme buscando heridas. _

_Me di cuenta, por primera vez, de mi extraña vestimenta: un pantalón de una tela dura y no muy suave, pegado hasta las rodillas desde donde se ensanchaba un poco hasta llegar al suelo, una blusa blanca sin mangas detenida solo por unos delgados tirantes, y por ultimo unos zapatos bajos con una parte de tela roja y otra de algo como plástico duro de color blanco, la suela también era blanca y todo en conjunto bastante cómodo, solo que jamás había visto ropa así. _

_Continuando con mi examinación, note que toda la ropa esta maltratada, sucia y con manchas de sangre; al parecer tengo una herida en mi costado derecho más o menos por la altura de las costillas, lo raro es, que no me duele para nada a pesar de que al verla con más detenimiento parece algo grave, también tengo otra herida en mi brazo, de donde note la sangre hace un momento, pero al igual que la del costado no me duele…_

_Decidí restarle importancia a las heridas por el momento, volví a la primordial necesidad de saber que ha pasado y me enfoque en llegar al castillo._

_Luego se me ocurrió algo que no había pensado hasta el momento: magia._

"_Sakura Kinomoto, vives en un país mágico y en lo último que piensas es en la magia… brillante"_

_Bueno, sé que pensar sarcásticamente no es lo mejor en una situación como esta pero… ¡estoy tensa!._

_Trate de concentrar mi magia en encontrar a alguien, primero mi padre, luego Eriol y a mis guardianes, pero un par de segundos después me sorprendí cuando ésta no funciono, con el ceño fruncido lo intenté de nuevo, pero nada…_

_Alarmada busque mi colgante con la llave de las cartas y me extrañe de no traerlo conmigo, el mal presentimiento creció. De nuevo ¿Qué paso aquí? Yo nunca me separo de la llave de mis cartas, y luego mis heridas que no duelen y el hecho de que no puedo usar mi magia… nada de esto tiene lógica, si no estoy en un sueño lo más probable es que haya estado en una batalla, aunque no me acuerde de nada._

_Volví a correr de nuevo hacia el castillo, pero a pocos metros de llegar me detuve abruptamente, una sensación de peligro hizo que me dieran escalofríos y de pronto el aire a mí alrededor se volvió frio, y si antes el día estaba nublado ahora parecía como si fuera de noche._

_Sentí como los músculos se me tensaron al sentir una presencia detrás de mí, pero no era una presencia cualquiera, ni de nadie que yo conozca, era una presencia tan maligna, que tuve la certeza de que era el causante de toda la destrucción que veía y que además eso no era ni de cerca lo único que podría hacer, por primera vez, tuve verdadero miedo, ni siquiera me atrevía a voltear, solo tenía el impulso de salir corriendo._

_Pero aun así voltee…_

'_No puede ser'_

–_Ke… Kenshi – Mi voz se quebró por completo, sentí como si alguien estrujara mi corazón._

_Por Dios, él… ¿Por qué?_

–_Hola pequeña Sakura._

_Al escuchar su voz, una ola de dolor contrastada por otra de terror me recorrieron, se escuchó tan burlesco y lleno de rencor._

–_Qué sorpresa encontrarte por aquí...– me dijo con ese tono burlón –pensé que estarías con los demás… muerta._

_Mis ojos se abrieron y llenaron de lágrimas… no, eso no puede ser…_

–_¡Mientes!– le grite, aterrada de que fuera verdad, rezando en mi interior por qué no lo fuera._

–_¿Quieres comprobarlo?, con gusto puedo mandarte al otro mundo junto con ellos._

_Escuche su asquerosa risa y sentí como mis puños se cerraron, sin pensarlo siquiera me abalance contra él y le di un buen golpe en la mejilla…_

–_¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a papá?– le grite mientras intentaba darle otro golpe, pero él, preparado para eso, detuvo mi mano._

–_Él no es mi padre, nunca lo fue– escuche rencor en su voz, pero no entendí las razones de ese rencor._

–_Para él tu si eres su hijo, ¿Cómo pudiste Ken?– mi voz se fue debilitando y temí que mis rodillas se doblaran, nada de esto puede ser real... ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano, que siempre tenía una sonrisa para mí o para los demás, que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, al que conocía desde pequeña, como pudo él hacer todo esto?_

_De nuevo escuche su risa y de pronto me soltó y me miro con odio. Sin poder evitarlo caí al suelo._

–_Todo esto es tu culpa sabes… si me hubieses mirado como algo más que tu "hermano", habría perdonado a tu padre y nada de esto hubiese pasado– Sus palabras tardaron algunos segundos en llegar a mi cerebro, y aun otros tantos en ser comprendidas._

_¡¿Qué?... Él esta… insinuando que... no... Debo estar alucinando… esto definitivamente debe ser un sueño._

–_¿De qué… hablas?– Mi voz salió temblorosa mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo._

–_No te hagas la ingenua Sakurita, sabes bien que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y tu estúpido padre nunca me considero apto para su princesita consentida, lo único que me decía era "deja que ella decida", ¡ah! Eso me llenaba de coraje, pero por fin tú has decidido, decidiste "esto"- Abrió los brazos y señalo con ellos todo el lugar._

_No, no, no... esto es tan… irreal._

_Negando con mi cabeza intente incorporarme y en el momento en que lo hice sentí un dolor punzante en mi hombro, que poco a poco se iba haciendo más intenso, al mismo tiempo otro dolor apareció debajo de mis costillas derechas, las heridas de pronto dolían tanto que no pude reprimir un gemido de dolor y unas cuantas lágrimas._

_¿Este es mi momento… moriré ya?_

_Por raro que parezca, no me entristeció esa idea, prefería eso. De nada me servía permanecer en un lugar donde ya no tenía a nadie._

_Levante mi cabeza y vi al que alguna vez considere mi hermano frente a mí, con su sonrisa burlona acercándose a mí, me pregunte como cambio tanto su mirada, de donde obtuvo tanto poder, desde cuando planearía esto…_

_Luego mire en su mano derecha una espada, no cualquier espada, sino la espada de mi padre. Nuevas lágrimas se formaron y algo muy cercano a la ira creció en mí. Sí, moriré en este lugar, pero no será con miedo en mi mirada._

–_¿Te duele?... no te preocupes, pronto ya no sentirás nada._

_Como pude me pare y mantuve mi firmeza, mordiéndome el labio para soportar el dolor me coloque en posición de combate, preparada para que atacara._

–_Vaya, vaya, la princesita quiere pelear._

–_¡Hazlo ya!– le grite, no podía soportar más su risa y su voz burlona, este no era mi hermano.  
><em>

–_Será rápido, no te preocupes, pronto estarás con ellos._

_En un rápido movimiento me dio un golpe en mi costado derecho, justo donde tenía la herida, caí de rodillas sin fuerzas y vi como la tela blanca de la blusa se coloreaba de rojo rápidamente._

_Cerré los ojos esperando el final, lo único que me reconfortaba era que iba a estar con ellos… así que con una sonrisa levante la cabeza y lo mire, esperando a que diera el golpe final._

–_Hazlo ya… hermano. – Me sentí llena de paz, cerré los ojos de nuevo y espere. Cuando escuche un grito supuse que había lanzado la espada contra mí y me prepare._

_De pronto mis heridas ya no dolían, aunque tarde en darme cuenta. Abrí los ojos y solo vi oscuridad... ¿Ya paso todo?, ni siquiera sentí nada, y, ¿En dónde estoy?_

_En todo mi alrededor solo había oscuridad, iba a gritar cuando frente a mí se ilumino un árbol. En seguida esa misma luz fue iluminándolo todo hasta que no hubo ni una pizca de oscuridad por ningún lado._

_Me encontraba en una especie de campo, había un único árbol y todo lo demás estaba lleno de pasto y de flores en algunos lugares. Luego a un lado del árbol apareció un hombre, lo reconocí inmediatamente, y su aura era tan cálida y reconfortante que casi olvide todo lo ocurrido. Casi._

–_Sakura Kinomoto, un placer conocerte– me dijo con su gruesa y elegante voz, ver sus ojos era como ver el universo, con miles de secretos flotando dentro._

–_¿Mago Clow?... ¿Qué ha pasado?– Con una sonrisa puso su mano en mi hombro y se sentó recargándose en el tronco del árbol, invitándome a que hiciera lo mismo. Me senté y estuvimos un momento así, solo disfrutando de la brisa fresca, hasta que él hablo._

–_En realidad no ha pasado nada, aún. Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que vivir eso pequeña, pero era necesario. Si no hacemos algo, ese es el futuro que vendrá._

–_¿Quiere decir que fue un sueño?_

–_Una premonición, de algo que pasara si no se actúa de inmediato. Kenshi está acumulando poderes malignos gracias a la ayuda de un antiguo mago, si no se le detiene, lo que viste serán las consecuencias._

–_¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer?– Pregunte alarmada._

–_Confiar, en ti y en tus poderes, en las cartas y en tus guardianes, cuando despiertes quiero que les cuentes de todo esto a Yue y Kerberos, igualmente a tu padre, pero no permitas que actúe precipitadamente, todo tiene su momento y si se apresuran las cosas puede que todo salga mal._

_-¿Y cómo sabré cuando es el momento?- Le pregunte preocupada, eso de 'encontrar el momento' nunca ha sido lo mío._

–_Te iré dando señales, pero la decisión que cambiara el destino de Hikari ocurrirá en tres días y debes tomar la decisión confiando en ti y siguiendo lo que te diga el corazón–_

_Después de decirme eso me sonrió y fue desapareciendo poco a poco…_

–_Lamento mucho causarte tantas molestias, pero al final, si todo sale bien, habrá un nuevo comienzo, un cambio que unirá dos mundos. No estarás sola, estoy seguro que mi descendiente te ayudara._

–_¡Espere!...– estire la mano para tratar de alcanzarlo pero de pronto caía en medio de la oscuridad._

En seguida estaba sobre algo cómodo y suave. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la cara de Kero mirándome con curiosidad.

–¿Pero qué…– Al ver a Kero frunciendo su enorme ceño de esa manera en la que quiere hacerme creer que está enojado, me sentí tan feliz de poder volverlo a ver que lo abrace tan fuerte que se puso a protestar.

–¡Kero, Kero, Kero! ¡Te quiero tanto!

Me abalance contra él y ambos caímos al suelo, reí y llore al mismo tiempo.

–Lo sé, lo sé Sakura, pero… ¡necesito respirar!

–Lo siento– me disculpe con una sonrisa aún encima de él.

–Por cierto– dijo Kero recuperando el aliento –Naomi me mando a decirte que el desayuno pronto estará listo y que si no te levantas llegaras tarde a la escuela.

Oh, escuela…

Como pude me levante y por la prisa termine en el suelo de nuevo con los pies enredados en las sabanas. Recuperándome entre al baño y tome una ducha rápida, en quince minutos estaba lista, y es que… ya estoy acostumbrada a los retrasos.

Entre el ajetreo recordé mi sueño, ¿sería buena idea contárselo a Kero ahora?

¡Ah pero ya no tengo tiempo!, mejor se lo digo ya que vuelva del colegio.

–Kero, cuando regrese necesito hablar contigo y con Yue de algo muy importante– le dije mientras me ponía los zapatos.

–¿Importante? ¿De qué se trata?

En ese momento Yue se materializo a un lado de Kero, con su habitual aura de tranquilidad, abrió sus hermosos ojos grises y levantando su mano llamo a la carta Tiempo, ésta inmediatamente obedeció sus órdenes y de pronto todo el lugar quedó atrapado en su poder.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso Yue?– Pregunte asomándome por una de las ventanas y comprobando que todo estaba bajo el poder de la carta.

–Solo los que tenemos relación con el mago Clow somos inmunes al poder de la carta Tiempo– Voltee a verlo rápidamente un poco desconcertada.

–¿Lo sabes? ¿Él está espiándonos?

–Si– Fue su única y sencilla respuesta.

–¿Saber qué?, ¿De qué hablan?– pregunto Kero, al parecer era el único que no estaba enterado de lo que pasaba.

–Si hemos de hablar tendremos que tomar precauciones– dijo Yue.

–¿Cómo lo supiste?

–¡Esperen, esperen!, ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?– ante tanto misterio Kero se impaciento y extendió sus alas.

–Eh… ¿es seguro hablar?– le pregunte a Yue, al ver que asintió y se recargo en la pared esperando a que informara a Kero de lo ocurrido, continúe. Le platique a Kero todo mi sueño, Yue también escucho la conversación y se mostró un poco sorprendido cuando mencione al descendiente de Clow, al terminar mi relato Kero se quedó serio un momento.

–Hmm... Kenshi, ese muchacho nunca me gusto, y últimamente había sentido pequeñas concentraciones de magia maligna cerca del palacio pero nunca duraban lo suficiente para saber su procedencia– comento con el ceño fruncido, –¿Tu qué piensas de todo esto Yue?

Suspirando Yue se incorporó y camino hacia nosotros.

–Creo que no debemos decirle nada a tu padre a menos que sea totalmente necesario, debemos ser muy cuidadosos, si Kenshi se da cuenta podría actuar antes de tiempo y todo se vendrá abajo.

–Pero… ¿si él les hace daño?– me asustaba demasiado la idea de cometer un error pero también la de dejar a mi familia desprotegida ante alguien tan poderoso y malvado. Al parecer Yue entendía muy bien mis miedos.

–No te preocupes, el aún no tiene el poder necesario para hacer algo contra el reino, y no es tan tonto como para delatarse antes de tiempo– me miro con esa seguridad que siempre lo dominaba y eso me dejo más tranquila.

–¿Entonces qué haremos?– continúe ya con más esperanzas de que todo saldría bien.

–Lo primero que debemos hacer es…

(…)

–Vaya, pero que sueño tan extraño tuviste Sakura, debió ser horrible para ti– en ese momento, Eriol mi mejor amigo me miraba con un semblante preocupado.

–Si, en realidad Eriol fue un sueño tan real que aun siento escalofríos...

–Pero ya no te preocupes, solo era eso, un sueño…– dijo para tranquilizarme, aunque sé que él también se sintió un poco afectado por lo que le conté.

–Pero Eriol... si no fuera solo eso, ¿Qué tal si alguien está intentando hacer algo contra el reino?, ¿Qué tal si en vez de sueño es una visión?

–No lo creo Sakura, nadie tiene el poder suficiente para enfrentarse contra el gran conjunto de hechiceros que protegen al reino, además están los ancianos y nuestras familias, no creo que exista alguien con poder suficiente como para derrotarnos a todos– me dijo más confiado con esa sonrisa tan típica en él.

–Tal vez tengas razón, aun así estaré más tranquila si le cuento ese sueño a mi padre.

–Si con eso estarás mejor, hazlo– me dijo sonriéndome –pero como te digo, un ataque es algo casi imposible– en ese momento sonó la campana de clases y Eriol me dio la mano para que me levantara.

–Gracias Eriol, me has dejado más tranquila– le mostré una cálida sonrisa y creo que en ese momento él se dio cuenta de algo.

–De nada Sakura, sabes que siempre estaré para ayudarte. Por cierto, para el trabajo del viernes, ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos hoy después de salir para ir adelantando un poco?

–Claro, ¿En mi casa? – Me extraño que cambiara de tema tan de repente, pero es bueno que vaya a mi casa hoy, si no capto las señales que le mande en casa ya tendré mas tiempo.

–Sí, nos serviría más la información que hay en tu biblioteca.

–Tienes razón, entonces le diré a Kero que avise que iras hoy a la casa– como ya habíamos llegado al salón, solo cerré mis ojos y me concentre en buscar la presencia de Kero, cuando lo logre le mande el mensaje, "Eriol, Casa, Mediodía, Naomi, Comida", con eso espero que Kero entienda.

–Veo que ya te es más fácil comunicarte con tus guardianes– comento Eriol sentándose a mi lado.

–No para nada, apenas puedo mandar mensajes cortos y solo lo he logrado con Yue, con Kero apenas puedo mandar pequeñas palabras.

–Tranquila Sakura, hace poco tiempo desde que aprendiste esa técnica y es lógico que te funcione mejor con Yue, ya que con el tienes una conexión más directa, pero descuida estoy seguro que en poco tiempo lograras hacerlo a la perfección– me sonrió dándome ánimos, aunque ambos sabemos que aún me falta mucho por lograr.

–De acuerdo, espero que así sea, y pronto– le sonreí y en ese momento apareció el profesor así que comenzamos con la clase.

_(…)_

–_Despierta…– Hmm… ¿De quién es esa voz? –Llego la hora…– De nuevo me llamaba, intente voltearme pero mi cuerpo estába flotando, es una sensación agradable, hace mucho que no me siento tan cómodo… –Tienes que estar preparado...– Suspiré. _

_Al parecer alguien no quiere que siga descansando. Abrí los ojos y me encontré en un lugar hermoso, no sé la razón pero me sentí muy feliz de estar aquí, a pesar de que todo se veía tenuemente iluminado._

–_¿Hay alguien aquí?– pregunte después de que me di cuenta que solo habían árboles. ¿Me imagine esa voz? No, no lo creo. _

_Luego vi como una luz pequeña se iba acercando hacia mi hasta que se detuvo unos pasos enfrente._

–_Debes estar preparado, ha llegado el momento de que despiertes...– la voz provenía de esa luz, era extraño, pero a pesar de que nunca en mi vida me había pasado algo similar, me sentía tranquilo y en confianza._

–_Preparado... ¿Para qué?– pregunte intrigado._

–_Tu destino Syaoran Li, de tus decisiones dependerá el futuro de dos mundos; pronto alguien necesitara de tu ayuda y esa será tu primera decisión…– al terminar de decirme eso, la luz se movió rápidamente y se fue haciendo pequeña, hasta convertirse en una esfera de color negro. _

_Luego, flotando frente a mí, brillo y cayó en mi mano, que sin darme cuenta estaba abierta esperando por recibirla._

–_Estoy segura que harás lo correcto, tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti– ¿Mi padre? Pero si ni siquiera lo conocí. La esfera brillo de nuevo y la voz se quedó en silencio._

_Por un momento me quede ahí parado solo observando la esfera, ahora que la miro con detenimiento habian dos hilos rojos que colgaban con insignias del ying-yang, símbolo que identifica al clan Li. Eso me pareció muy extraño, pero no tuve más tiempo de pensarlo ya que comencé a caer hacia el vacío, y aunque trataba de mirar algo, en esa oscuridad no logre ver nada._

De pronto alguna fuerza me empujó desde los hombros hacia atrás, y desperté en mi cama con un sobresalto.

¿Qué rayos fue eso?

Definitivo, esas vacaciones lejos de tanto estrés familiar y de la escuela no me vendrían nada mal.

Suspire y mire el despertador de la mesita, solté una maldición al darme cuenta de la hora, ¡las seis y media!, nunca me levanto tan tarde y tengo que ir al instituto a las siete.

Me incorpore rápidamente y escuche el ruido de algo pesado cayendo al suelo de madera, extrañado me incline y vi rodar una esfera de color negro, como del tamaño de mi puño.

Me quede paralizado un par de segundos, ¡imposible! todo fue un sueño… esta cosa no puede estar en mis manos ahora.

Pensé en las miles de explicaciones lógicas para esto, de seguro ayer antes de dormirme tenia esta bola en mis manos y por eso soñé con ella y ahora no la recuerdo... eso es lo más probable…

Sin embargo, nada dicho por mi conciencia lógica podría alguna vez explicar lo que sentí cuando toque la esfera. Un calor agradable me invadió desde la mano hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas, y me dio al mismo tiempo una increíble sensación de seguridad y fuerza, por un instante me sentí el ser más poderoso de la Tierra…

Eso hasta que recordé la hora. Así que deje la esfera en el cajón del escritorio y me apresure a prepararme para el instituto. Cuando estuve listo y a punto de irme, como un imán me dirigí de nuevo a donde estaba la esfera, la tome en mi mano y decidí llevarla conmigo.

Hay algo extraño en esta cosa, mientras no sepa qué es no estaré tranquilo.

Me sentí aliviado al llegar al instituto antes del toque de la campana, entonces recordé las palabras de mi sueño, "_de tus decisiones dependerá el futuro de dos mundos… Pronto alguien necesitara de tu ayuda y esa será tu primera decisión_."

¿Dos mundos?... ¿vida en marte?

¿Que alguien necesitara de mi ayuda?, bah eso es absurdo, ¿quién no necesita de mi ayuda?

Bien, eso fue arrogante, pero ¡es cierto!

–Oye Syaoran, ¿puedes ayudarme con la tarea de ciencias?, lo que pasa es que…– ¿Lo ven?

–Claro Celine, pero primero lleguemos al salón o se nos hará tarde– Guarde mis cuadernos en el casillero y saque lo necesario para la clase de historia, aburrida, no la puedo describir de otra forma. Me gusta la historia, pero el señor Shen haría que detestara incluso las matemáticas.

En ese momento sonó la campana, así que nos apresuramos a llegar al salón antes de que nos cerraran la puerta. Me siento extrañamente más rápido, con más energía. Llegue justo en el momento en que la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse y alcance a meter la mano para impedirlo.

El señor Shen me miro con el ceño fruncido y se frunció aún más al ver llegar a Celine unos segundos más tarde.

–Pasen– dijo con voz seca. Inmediatamente Celine y yo caminamos hasta nuestros lugares.

–Buenos días Li– una voz melodiosa me saludo, a la que yo identifique como Tomoyo, un gesto casi parecido a una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, y conteste su saludo.

–Buenos días Daidouji– Y así empezó un nuevo día en mi rutina, estoy conforme con ella, luche mucho tiempo con mi madre para que por fin aceptara que quería estar lejos.

Lo que me irrita, es que sigo sintiendo esa sensación extraña de vacío, de que algo falta, de que no estoy donde debería estar, esa sensación fue la que me hizo salir de mi "hogar", pensé que gracias a esto esa sensación desaparecería, pero justo hoy la siento más fuerte.

–Li, continúe con la lectura por favor– rayos, por estar perdido en los recuerdos no supe en que momento comenzó la clase, ni siquiera se en que página van.

–Pagina 78, tercer párrafo– escuche el susurro de Tomoyo y discretamente busque la página; antes de que el profesor se diera cuenta me pare y seguí con la lectura.

"El Nakatsumaki empezo con la historia del Emperador Jimmu, el primer Emperador, y el relato de cómo conquisto Japón, y termina con el decimoquinto Emperador, Ojin. Muchas de las historias que contiene son…"

¿Cómo alguien no se puede dormir con esto?... incluso aunque estoy leyendo ya siento los parpados pesados…

–Bien, Mihara continúe…

Me senté de nuevo y espere a que la clase terminara. Al salir del salón detuve a Tomoyo.

–Gracias– Le dije, ella me dedico una de sus sonrisas amables.

–De nada Li, entiendo que te guste admirar el bello espectáculo de la naturaleza en lugar de prestar atención a las aburridas clases de historia; pero mira que hermosas se ven las flores de Sakura – me sonrió, pero yo ya no era consciente de lo que hacía o decía.

Ese nombre, Sakura… hizo que mi corazón latiera fuerte y que un gran escalofrió me recorriera, la razón, no la se, nunca he escuchado ese nombre, pero me parece el más… hermoso ¿será por los arboles?, siempre me han gustado pero…

–Li, me prometiste que me ayudarías con lo de ciencias– la voz chillona de Celine me saco de mis pensamientos.

–Ah, claro vamos– dije parpadeando un poco desorientado –nos vemos luego Daidouji– me despedí con un cabeceo.

–Hasta luego– con una sonrisa misteriosa se fue con sus amigas, pero yo aún tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago… Sakura…

"_pronto alguien necesitara de tu ayuda y esa será tu primera decisión_…"

Continúe caminando por el pasillo junto con Celine, con las palabras de la voz de mi sueño resnando en mi mente, entonces sentí el peso de la esfera contra mi pierna… todo esto era muy extraño, pero comenzaba a interesarme…

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

ahh.. capítulo uno!.. que raro se siente!..

jaja, publicar algo mio por primera vez me pone nerviosa :S

que tal?.. aburrido?.. intrigante?.. de los dos?

xD

bueno.. es el primer capítulo y creo que es legal no revelar mucho jaja..

en fin, ya es demasiado noche y tengo que dormir!..

dejen review con su opinion si?.. asi sabre si lo estoy haciendo bien.. o si tengo que corregir detalles ^^

saluudos! :D


	2. Cuenta regresiva

**Capítulo 2: Cuenta regresiva.**

-¡Kero, ya llegamos!… ¿Nahomi?– La casa se veía de pronto un poco vacia. Avanzamos por el pasillo que da al salón y todo estaba tranquilo y en silencio, el miedo comenzó a correr por mi columna vertebral. Justo antes de ponerme histérica vi a Yukito bajando por las escaleras.

–Llegaron temprano – sonrió tranquilamente, como siempre – al parecer se le adelantaron a Nahomi, Kero apenas le acaba de avisar que teníamos un invitado y se fue apresurada a comprar ingredientes para la comida – eso explica la soledad de la casa – Bienvenido joven Hiragizawa, pueden ir avanzando con sus tareas mientras Nahomi llega, no debe tardar mucho – Eriol asintió con una sonrisa, muy misteriosa para mi gusto.

–¿Dónde está papá? – Creo que ya nunca dejare de preocuparme por saber qué hace, cómo y con quien.

–Salió desde temprano con Ichitsu y Touya, creo que iban a arreglar algo para las festividades de navidad – Oh cierto, navidad está cerca y, aunque es una tradición 'terrenal', nosotros también acostumbramos celebrarla año con año.

–¿Y… Kenshi?

–No lo sé, no lo he visto en todo el día – Contestó de manera muy natural, como si no supiera nada. Aunque yo debo actuar igual, esto de fingir siempre se me ha dificultado. Me da miedo hacer un gesto, o decir una palabra que delate todo.

–Entonces Eriol y yo estaremos en la biblioteca– nos despedimos de Yukito, pero antes note una mirada de complicidad entre él y Eriol.

Tal vez Eriol sabe más de lo que yo creo; aunque pensándolo bien, Eriol siempre sabe más de lo que yo creo.

Desde que le conté de mi sueño note su mirada un poco alejada… siendo que él es muy atento con todos. Además como la reencarnación de Reed Clow, por lógica debe saber algo más. Tengo tantas ganas de preguntarle, pero si lo hago alguien podría escucharnos… a menos que use la carta tiempo. Disimuladamente comencé a rebuscar la carta en mi bolso, llegamos a la biblioteca de mi padre y Eriol al darse cuenta que tenía las manos ocupadas amablemente abrió la puerta.

–Disculpa la interrupción, no sabíamos que había alguien aquí– el comentario de Eriol me hizo alzar la vista. Sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo quedaban paralizados, la sangre se iba a algún lugar lejos de mi cara y la garganta se me cerraba… ¡Kenshi!

–Ah… no se preocupen solo vine a relajarme, con todo esto de las festividades conseguir tiempo libre es difícil– Se levantó de la silla del escritorio y avanzo hacia la puerta, es decir hacia nosotros. Luego se inclinó y sentí sus labios en mi mejilla –Te veo en la cena pequeña, hasta luego Eriol– se despidió amablemente. Por mi parte, luche para contener las ganas de tallarme la mejilla, en el lugar donde sus labios tocaron.

–Sakura, es mejor que empecemos con el trabajo– Eriol me rodeo los hombros y entramos a la biblioteca. Por la manera en que dijo lo del trabajo parecía como si se refiriera a un trabajo sin relación con la escuela. No sé si solo es mi imaginación pero ya no me importa, si en realidad no sabe nada yo misma se lo diré.

Una vez dentro de la biblioteca y con las puertas cerradas, encontré por fin la carta tiempo. Sin decir una palabra más la active y un par de segundos después apareció Kero seguido de Yue.

Eriol los miro expectante.

–Lo único que vio fue a Yuki en las escaleras– Comento a Yue, respondiendo a nuestra silenciosa pregunta de si Kenshi vio algo.

–Eriol yo…– Comencé.

–Es Kenshi ¿verdad? El que provoco todo en tu premonición.

En ocasiones, es un tanto molesto que parezca que Eriol lee tus pensamientos, ésta, por supuesto, no es una de ellas.

–Sí, hay más de lo que te conté– Procedí a contarle todo con detalles y también el plan de Yue.

–Me parece un buen plan. Por lo menos hasta ver que es lo que traman y quien es en realidad el que está detrás de todo esto.

–Es obvio– Señalo Yue. Eriol solo se encogió de hombros. –Lo importante ahora es localizar al dichoso descendiente de Clow. Al parecer su papel tiene algo de importancia.

–Según lo que sé, el ultimo descendiente vivo que queda de Clow es Ze Xian Reed, uno de los ancianos. Pero no creo que Clow se haya referido a él.

Todos pusieron cara de estar de acuerdo, aunque no entendí porque. Un descendiente vivo, significa que es el único ¿no? De hecho yo ni sabía que Clow tuviese descendientes.

–Si Clow menciono a su descendiente y él es el único que queda, no veo porque…

–Tiene noventa y siete años Sakura, no creo que pueda hacer mucho para ayudar.

Oh, entiendo.

–Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Clow se equivocó?

–No lo creo. Lo que sí creo es que tenemos mucho trabajo de aquí a la cena de acción de gracias.

–Es en tres días– Dijo Kero antes de que yo preguntara.

Tres días, mi primera decisión. Por supuesto, ese día estarían las personas más poderosas de nuestro mundo reunidas en un solo lugar, el palacio, nuestro hogar.

–Eso dejémoslo para después, por el momento tenemos que seguir con el plan de despistar a Roderick. No debe sospechar para nada que sabemos lo que trama… –empezó Eriol señalando a Yue y Kero.

Mis guardianes y Eriol entraron en una conversación sobre qué harían y como lo harían, yo me desconecte pensando en cosas banales, como: ¿será buena idea comprar obsequios para navidad?... tal vez en esas fechas estemos en guerra y los regalos serían inútiles.

Luego recordé la ropa que traía puesta en mi sueño, ¿Dónde la habré conseguido? ¿Será necesario que la consiga? ¿Será necesario que me llene de armas? ¡Tengo que conseguirme una espada!

Ahora que lo pienso nunca he tenido una espada, salvo la de las cartas. Pero quisiera una, así como la que tiene mi padre, para cuando no pueda usar la magia.

Reflexionando, si no es por la magia, estoy totalmente indefensa. Aquí la violencia no es necesaria.

Tenemos soldados, pero la mayoría solo esta para ayudar a la comunidad, no para pelear realmente. Espero que se sepan defender.

Creo que nunca nadie ha pensado que algo como un ataque pueda suceder. De hecho ni yo misma llego a imaginármelo, esa, es nuestra principal debilidad. Confiamos demasiado en nuestro poder.

–Sakura…– _Me hubiera gustado que Clow me diera más pistas, su descendiente…_ –¿Sakura?–_ ¿estará también él haciendo planes? Tal vez ni enterado esta…_ –¡Sak!– Me sobresalte cuando de pronto tenía la cara de Eriol frente a mí y sus manos en mis hombros.

–¿Qué… que pasa?– Pregunte con voz temblorosa.

–Tengo rato llamándote, ¿estás bien?

–Claro… que no, es una pregunta un tanto tonta ¿no crees?, todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido, tengo miedo Eriol. No quiero perderlos, no quiero que pase nada malo– En ese momento, todo se me vino encima. El dolor de perder a alguien a quien considero mi hermano, el terror de perder por culpa de él a todas las personas a las que amo, la desesperación de no saber qué hacer…

–Tranquila Sakura, todo estará bien. Gracias a tu premonición estamos preparados, pase lo que pase no nos tomaran por sorpresa.

–¿Estás seguro?– Por más que me lo dijeran y me lo dijera yo misma, quitar las horribles imágenes de mi mente resulta imposible.

–Mírame Sakura– Ordeno serio, obedecí concentrándome en sus intensos ojos zafiro –¿Confías en mí?

–Con mi vida– conteste sin dudar.

–Entonces créeme cuando te digo que no voy a permitir que nada de lo que viste suceda. Conoces mi fuerza, conoces tu fuerza; junta, nuestra magia puede con todo. Y si eso no es suficiente están los poderes de tu padre, Touya, mis guardianes junto con los tuyos, los miembros del consejo… ¿Tú crees que haya alguien que pueda superar eso?

Viendo la seguridad de todo lo que decía en su mirada, me permití respirar hondo y contagiarme de ella.

–Tienes razón, lo sé, todo esto… es solo que no puedo evitar sentirme triste, desesperada. Jamás imagine que Roderick sintiera algo por mí. Somos… éramos -me corregí- como hermanos, así lo he visto desde que lo conocí. Ahora imaginar todo de lo que es capaz, me enferma.

–Entiendo, lo siento Sakura. Perdóname, yo sospechaba algo pero siempre pensé que solo era un cariño platónico que no pasaría de eso.

Sonreí. Como lo sospeche, Eriol por supuesto se había dado cuenta de cosas que yo no.

–No te preocupes, ahora eso no importa. Gracias por todo Eriol, por estar aquí conmigo ahora. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas y cuando nos separamos nos sonreímos. No eran necesarias las palabras así que simplemente continuamos con los planes. Que eran básicamente, disimulación.

No podemos hacer nada hasta saber a ciencia cierta a que nos enfrentamos. Cosa que suponemos, tendremos claras en tres días. En la cena de acción de gracias.

(…)

Todo el día estuve lo que se diría, distraído.

Cosa que no tardo en señalarme la observadora de Daidouji.

–Anda Li, dime ya que te pasa. Todo el día has estado pensativo, ¿Es una chica?

Ah… mujeres. ¿Creen que el mundo gira a su alrededor?

–No, no es una chica. Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Daidouji.

Raro, aunque somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, aun no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres. Cosa que no dudo, es culpa mía.

–Hmm, bueno allá tú. Pero déjame decirte que no te haría nada mal conseguirte una eh… -bromeo refiriéndose a la chica.

Lo que más me agrada de nuestra amistad es que la mayoría en el colegio lo confunden con "algo más", lo que me aleja a la mayoría de las chicas empalagosas. Y es que, creo que aún no he pasado esa etapa infantil de "las chicas son una molestia", con algunas excepciones claro.

Entre ellas Tomoyo Daidouji.

Mientras seguíamos caminando por la calle hacia nuestras respectivas casas, la mire unos segundos de reojo. Es bonita, lo reconozco, con su cabello largo ondeando por el aire y el movimiento, de ese color tan negro que tiene reflejos azules. Es alta, unos cinco centímetros por debajo de mí estatura, de bella figura y largas piernas. Su piel suave y blanca como de porcelana, sus ojos azules de esa tonalidad única que a veces parecen lilas. Su sonrisa brillante y alegre. Su voz cantarina. Sus facciones delicadas.

Si, muy bonita.

Y amable.

Educada.

Tierna en algunas ocasiones.

Aun así, no siento nada por ella más allá del cariño amistoso.

¿Estará algo mal en mí?

–Y de nuevo te quedaste callado– no tardo en señalarme.

–No tengo nada que decir– conteste seco.

La más importante de sus cualidades, es que me soporta con mi mal genio.

–¿Nunca has sentido que no encajas en ningún lugar?

La pregunta salió tan de repente que hasta yo me sorprendí cuando la termine.

–Por supuesto– contesto antes de que le dijera que olvidara el comentario– Cuando papá murió y mi madre entro en depresión, sentí que jamás el mundo volvería a ser un lugar agradable. Me sentí incompleta, con un vacío que nunca nada podría llenar.

Ella continuo caminando tranquilamente, como si hablara del clima, mientras que yo me sorprendí de que ella pudiera comprender lo que yo sentía tan bien.

Ese vacío, esa sensación de estar incompleto.

–¿Y qué hiciste?– Pregunte dejándome llevar por la curiosidad.

–Supongo que es diferente para cada quien. En mi caso, finalmente comprendí que jamás podría llenar ese vacío, porque pertenece, y siempre lo hará, al lugar que dejo mi padre. Nunca habrá alguien que lo llene, solo él. Así que lo adorne con los buenos momentos, ese vacío siempre estará aquí –se señaló con una mano el corazón– la diferencia es que lo comprendí y acepte, y ahora sé que donde quiera que él este… siempre que yo mantenga los buenos momentos, una parte de él estará conmigo.

Continuamos caminando en silencio, después de eso no supe que decirle, porque, por más parecido que sea el sentimiento, nuestros vacíos son diferentes.

Llegamos a la gran mansión de su familia y me detuve mientras ella abría la puerta. De pronto ella se volteo a verme con una sonrisa melancólica.

–Entiendo que el vacío que tú sientes es diferente, pero te diré algo, no existen las coincidencias, el destino tiene bien planeadas sus cartas y tengo el presentimiento de que pronto ese vacío desaparecerá.

Me sonrió por última vez antes de voltearse y caminar hasta atravesar el patio y entrar en la mansión.

Por mi parte yo me quede ahí parado, analizando lo que me dijo. No existen las coincidencias.

Luego, como si un insecto me acabara de picar, sentí una punzada en mi pierna, justo en la piel que queda por debajo de la esfera negra, que se encuentra en la bolsa de mi pantalón.

Metí la mano en la bolsa y saque la esfera mientras comencé a caminar hacia mi departamento.

–No existen las coincidencias…– repetí en voz alta.

Camine como zombi las cuadras que faltaban hasta que tuve que reaccionar para abrir la puerta. Entre mecánicamente y deje las cosas a un lado de la entrada, aun con la curiosa esfera en la mano.

De alguna manera, me siento diferente.

Siendo sincero conmigo mismo, nunca había visto un objeto como éste en toda mi vida. El material es frio y resistente, estoy seguro que si cae desde un quinto piso la esfera quedaría intacta. Sin embargo, es ligera. Muy suave al tacto, como piso de mármol recién pulido.

Me la pase de una mano a la otra, jugueteando, y entre movimientos casi pude ver una sutil línea de energía. Cada vez que caía de mano en mano, sentía una pequeña descarga, como cosquillas.

Avance hasta uno de los sofás de la sala y me deje caer, recargue la cabeza en el apoya-brazos y deje la esfera en mi estómago. Trate de recordar el sueño, trate de comprender porque la voz de la mujer se me hizo familiar, porque el lugar en el que estuve me lleno de tanta paz…

¿Si fue un sueño?

Algo que vibraba y provenía de mi pantalón me saco de mis pensamientos al mismo tiempo que me daba un susto de muerte.

Rápido saque el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón y conteste sin fijarme de quien se trataba.

–¡Xiaaoo Laaang!– _Maldita sea_ –¡¿Por qué no has llamado? ¡¿Cómo estás?

¿Qué esta mujer no puede decir algo sin gritar? Tuve que alejar algunos centímetros el teléfono mientras mi tímpano izquierdo se recuperaba. _Estúpido, que te sirva de lección para que siempre veas quien te llama._

–Bien, estoy bien Mei Ling. ¿Para qué me llamas? ¿Paso algo?

Cortante. Siempre soy cortante cuando hablo con alguien de la familia a excepción, algunas veces, de Wei, que me educo desde niño, o de mi madre. ¿Por qué los trato así? No lo sé, simplemente no me gusta eso de que siempre estén tratando que regrese.

–¿Qué? ¿No te puedo llamar sin que se esté quemando la casa o alguien enfermé? Solo llamo para saber cómo estas, hace mucho que no te comunicas y todos nos preocupamos por ti– _Sí, claro, igual que a mí me preocupa la escasez de petróleo_. –Además ya se acerca la Navidad y queremos que este año vengas a casa…– _¡Ja!, lo sabía, siempre es lo mismo… todo se trata de "¿Cuándo vuelves a casa?"_ –… tía Ieran ya tiene listo el boleto de avión para que vengas en cuanto salgas de vacaciones, que es en dos semanas y media ¿no?

–No Mei, no sé cuándo rayos saldré de vacaciones. De cualquier forma, mi madre debe consultarme antes de comprar cualquier boleto que tenga que ver _conmigo._ Tengo planes, así que no creo poder ir.

Oh sí, mi maravilloso plan de ir al centro comercial, comprar cosas para preparar la cena y por ultimo "celebrar" la navidad solo en mi departamento. Tal vez, si ando de buen humor, me compre algún regalo.

–Pero… Xiao Lang…

–Si eso era todo, tengo cosas que hacer así que les hablo luego. Adiós.

No espere contestación y colgué.

A veces, me entran remordimientos por la manera en que me comporto con ellos. Pero no puedo evitar recordar cómo fue mi vida allá. Regresar a eso no está en mis planes. Prefiero estar solo y tranquilo aquí. A estar solo y desesperado en aquel lugar.

Me levante, dejando el teléfono y la esfera en la mesita de centro, y fui hasta el baño para lavarme la cara. Después me mire en el espejo y maldije en voz baja. La mirada que me devolvía mi reflejo, era precisamente la razón por la que no había llamado a casa.

Entre en mi habitación con el único propósito de encontrar los audífonos del celular para salir a correr un rato, distracción, eso es lo que necesito.

Me quite rápidamente el uniforme y lo cambie por ropa deportiva, tome una botella de agua del refrigerador y con los audífonos en la otra mano me dirigí hacia el celular. Antes de tomarlo comenzó a sonar y respire hondo para controlarme.

–¿Qué no entiendes que no es NO? Ya deja de molestarme que no quie…

–Vaya, ¿No me dijiste que tu problema no se trataba de una chica?

Mierda.

Estúpido.

¿Por qué no aprendes a ver quién rayos te llama antes de contestar?

_Estúpido._

–Da… Daidouji– Si, y para colmo tartamudeas. De una vez tírate por la ventana, así la tierra te tragara más rápido.

–Sí, la misma. Aunque al parecer esperabas la llamada de alguien más, ¿Una admiradora acosadora quizás?

–¿Qué se te ofrece?– Trate de sonar amable, trate.

–¿Cómo te aguantas tu solo Li? ¿No te terminas mordiendo accidentalmente?– Su sarcasmo se me resbalo fácilmente, después de casi año y medio conociéndola ya no surte el efecto que desea, cuando mucho ruedo los ojos.

–Sí, ceno dedos a diario pero me vuelven a crecer…– Bah, que poca imaginación.

–Ah sí, ahora que lo mencionas, por eso te llamaba– _¿Por mis dedos?_ –La cena de acción de gracias es en tres días– _Oh…_ –Así que estas invitado a venir a cenar a mi casa, nada de "tengo planes para ese día" porque te conozco Shaoran Li, tendrás que conseguir justificante médico para que te perdone si no estás aquí el jueves para las ocho de la noche ¿De acuerdo?– _Gran Oh…_

–De acuerdo– Conteste pensando: ¿Cuánto costara un justificante medico?

–Excelente, nos vemos mañana. Sigue con tus asuntos y… ¡suerte con la acosadora!– Con la réplica en mis labios, solo escuche el ruidito de que ya había colgado.

Me entraron las ganas de reír y me di cuenta de que me acababa de alegrar el día. Aun así, seguí con mis planes y salí a correr un par de horas.

Para cuando regrese mi mente estaba despejada cien por ciento, tome una ducha y prepare la cena mientras escuchaba música en el estéreo de la sala.

Antes de irme a dormir recordé la esfera y fui por ella hasta la sala, la tome y la puse sobre el mueble a un lado de la cama.

Con todo lo que había hecho en el día, en especial lo de ir a correr, estaba realmente cansado, por lo que rápidamente me quede dormido. Pero momentos antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia escuche la suave y familiar voz femenina de mi sueño anterior. Pero solo dijo dos palabras: _Tres días._

Después de escucharlas, quede profundamente dormido, pero no las olvide.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

¿Que tal?.. ¿Valio la pena la espera?.. u.u

uuh, esto de no tener mucho tiempo libre me deprime.. pero en fin.. xD

hablemos del capítulo xD..

cuenta regresiva.. se imaginan para que?... tic toc.. xD

jaja.. y como se dan cuenta este capítulo principalmente es un vistazo de las amistades Sakura-Eriol y Shaoran-Tomoyo.. ademas de un que otro detallin xD.. como el doñito descendiente de Clow.. tambien Sakura no tiene ni idea de la existencia de Shaoran.. y Tomoyo como que presiente algo no?.. xD..

en fin jaja.. aun es legal no revelar mucho verdad?.. ^^..

y pues el siguiente capítulo lo tendran para el siguiente viernes 25 de noviembre.. porque no tendre clasees!.. y soy tan feliz por eso! jajaja..

asi que ya sabeen!.. cualquier dudaa.. comentario.. queja y/o aclaracion.. hagan click en el link azul de review! :D..

prometo contestar todoos! :D

saluudoos! ^^


	3. Acción de gracias

**Capítulo tres: Acción de Gracias.**

Los tres días que faltaban para la cena de Acción de Gracias fueron realmente un infierno.

Entre ayudar con la decoración a mi madre, probarme atuendo tras atuendo para ver cuál era de su agrado, seguir asistiendo al colegio y practicar ciertas técnicas que me son algo difíciles, investigar con quien rayos puedo conseguir una espada -no me puedo quitar esa idea-, fingir que nada pasa cada vez que Roderick está por los alrededores, cuidarme hasta de parpadear en momentos "peligrosos", usar la carta tiempo cada vez que nos comunicamos…

Entre muchas cosas más, realmente deseaba que llegara el día de hoy.

Pero ahora, que el día llego, solo quiero quedarme aquí en la cama y mirar las nubes pasar.

– ¡Sakura ya es tarde!, levántate para que me ayudes –la voz de mi madre desde el otro lado de la puerta hizo que cerrara los ojos y suspirara con resignación.

_Llego el día Sakura, es hora de ver lo que sigue._

Me levante despacio y camine hacia los ventanales, con un movimiento de mi mano aparte la gran cortina que los recorre todos e inmediatamente la habitación se llenó de luz. Había unas cuantas nubes en el cielo, pero el paisaje era como siempre: maravilloso.

Dure unos segundos mirando, deseando, que después de esta noche nada de esto desapareciera.

Media hora más tarde baje ya lista hacia el comedor, con una pequeña bolsa de lana donde guarde las cartas en su libro, con la cadena y la llave puestas en mi cuello. Me puse ropa sencilla, unos pantalones cortos de tela caqui y una blusa suelta de gasa blanca. Y como aún tenía el cabello mojado lo deje suelto.

En cuanto termine de desayunar me fui a ayudar a mi madre con los últimos detalles de la cena.

Cada año, todos los días de Acción de Gracias, hacemos una fiesta enorme aquí en el palacio. Todas las personas están invitadas, aunque claro que no todas asisten. Así que tenemos que preparar un gran banquete para la tradicional cena a las doce en punto, cuando todos damos las gracias por las bendiciones que tenemos en todo el año.

No sé de dónde sacaron esa tradición las personas de la Tierra, pero en lo personal me encanta.

Para las cinco de la tarde estaba completamente exhausta. Los brazos y las piernas me hormigueaban después de cargar para todos lados con los pesados arreglos florales. No sé qué tiene mi madre contra la magia, o contra mí, porque eso de "no Sakura no uses magia en los arreglos, puedes dañarlos" me pareció algo totalmente cruel.

Además… ¿doscientas mesas? ¡¿Doscientas? Eso es más que exagerado. Aunque al final el jardín, el gran salón y el comedor para festividades quedaron muy bien, pienso seriamente que mamá debe conseguirse más empleados… y menos amistades.

¡Doscientas mesas!... aun no lo supero.

Por fin, cuando todo estaba en su lugar, me fue concedida la preciada libertad. Subí aprisa a mi habitación y me prepare un baño de burbujas. En cuanto el agua caliente toco mis entumecidos músculos pensé dos cosas: La primera: ¡Que delicia!; la segunda: Necesito adquirir condición física.

Dure como una hora en la tina, y salí a regañadientes cuando pensé en que mamá ya no tardaba en venir a ver cómo iba con mi arreglo.

Me vestí rápido, la tela del vestido es tan suave, tan cómoda, tan ligera y sin embargo, elegante. De entre todos los vestidos que me hizo probar mi madre elegí este precisamente por eso, en cuanto me lo puse supe que estaba hecho para mí. Aunque mamá prefería algo más ostentoso para mí fue amor a primera vista.

Se sostiene por unos delicados tirantes y va pegado hasta la cintura, desde donde salen muchos vuelos de diferentes tamaños, en la parte de enfrente me llegan a la altura de las rodillas y se van haciendo más largos hacia atrás.

Cada vez que giro, todos estos vuelos se mueven de manera que me hacen querer seguir girando.

Y así me atrapo mi madre cuando entro en la habitación, girando descalza y riendo como niña. Al verme no tardo en regañarme.

– Sakura, yo preocupada porque ya es tarde y tu aquí jugando. Ni si quiera te has puesto los zapatos –dijo mientras agarraba las zapatillas a un lado de la cama.

Me detuve y voltee a verla. Estaba hermosa como siempre.

Con su hermoso cabello ondulado suelto y acomodado gracias a una brillante diadema, su largo vestido verde hace que sus ojos resalten y su piel se vea cremosa.

Desde niña siempre quise ser como ella cuando creciera, y hoy que la veo ese sentimiento me hace estar más orgullosa de ser su hija.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace de improvisto, temiendo como desde hace tres días perder algo de esto.

– Mamá –Gracias a Dios mi voz no salió quebrada.

– ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estás bien? –Intento separarse de mi para verme el rostro pero se lo impedí abrazándola más fuerte.

– Te amo mami, siempre, siempre. Eres la mejor mamá que cualquier persona pueda desear. No lo olvides nunca… –Sin que ella se diera cuenta, entretejí un sencillo pero eficaz hechizo de protección. Indetectable, así que nadie sospecharía. Pero en caso de que algo pasara no estaría indefensa.

–Mi amor –Su voz, en cambio, si salió quebrada. Me abrazo tan fuerte como yo a ella y así nos quedamos no sé cuánto tiempo, pero no hizo falta que ninguna dijera nada más.

Cuando nos separamos había una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

– ¿Puedo… –Moví mi mano para darle a entender que quería arreglarla con magia. Ella solo asintió, cosa que me sorprendió, porque mi madre, a pesar de vivir en este mundo desde que conoció a mi padre, no confía en la magia más de lo que yo confío en Kero cuidando de un postre.

Con un solo movimiento de mis manos, retire sus lágrimas hasta que quedo tal y como estaba cuando entro al cuarto, sin tocarla directamente en ningún momento.

– Gracias –Dijo un poco nerviosa, luego se sentó en mi cama con mis zapatos en sus manos– No sé por qué me siento tan nerviosa con todo esto de la magia, teniendo toda una familia con estas habilidades, además de vivir en un mundo "mágico", es ridículo…

– No mamá, claro que no. Es normal que te sientas así, tu creciste en la Tierra, no sé qué haría yo en tu lugar, no me atrevería a renunciar a mi magia e ir a un lugar que desconozco por completo, aun no entiendo qué es lo que hacen para entretenerse… no, yo no podría vivir allá.

¡Y es cierto!, me dan escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

Mamá rió con mis comentarios, y seguramente también por mi expresión de terror.

– Cariño, no te preocupes, tú nunca tendrás que pasar por nada de eso. Ahora vamos, que ya casi comienza la fiesta– Se levantó dejándome las zapatillas en las manos y camino hacia mi tocador.

Mientras me ponía las zapatillas ella se entretuvo con algo, y cuando me levante vi que tenía el cepillo tallado de madera, que me regalo a los seis años, en las manos.

– Acércate –dijo acomodando la silla frente a ella. Yo, obediente, me senté y me deje mimar. Es tan reconfortante la sensación de que te cepillen el cabello, hacerlo con magia es rápido y eficiente si sabes aplicar el calor adecuado, pero nada comparado a esto.

(…)

¡Veinticuatro llamadas perdidas!

¡Pero si solo me metí a bañar!

Desconcertado, me deje caer en la cama y revise esas llamadas.

Diecinueve pertenecían a Mei Ling, y las otras cinco a Tomoyo.

Mire el reloj y fruncí el ceño, faltan cinco minutos para las siete, ¿Será que Tomoyo se quiere asegurar que no esté huyendo en este momento?

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, el celular comenzó a vibrar en mis manos -tal vez por eso no lo escuche antes- y por las experiencias pasadas revise primero quien llamaba: Mei Ling.

Solté un suspiro cansado antes de contestar.

– ¿Qué pasa Mei? –Escuche claramente un quejido del otro lado de la línea y me arrepentí de mi tono.

– Nada. No pasa nada Xiao Lang. Solo llamaba para saludarte pero si estas ocupado entonces…

– ¡Espera!, Mei lo siento, no quise hablarte así, ya sabes como soy, es solo que…

– Lo sé –Interrumpió– Pero no por saberlo es menos duro. Xiao… tu madre te extraña, si la vieras…

– Si me extraña tanto ¿Porque no me lo dice ella? –mi voz sonó cansada, cansada y vulnerable. Odio cuando eso pasa– Por favor Mei, no me hables de ella, la conozco mejor que tú y hace años que comprendí que ella no es del tipo 'maternal'.

– Pero Xiao…

– Por favor, no quiero que siempre estemos discutiendo sobre esto, no me hagas las cosas más difíciles.

Una parte de mi quiere que ella me siga contando sobre la preocupación de mi madre; pero la otra parte, la que se aferra a la realidad, me dice que siga adelante y me olvide de todo eso.

– ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –No conteste, me revolví el cabello con la mano que tenia libre mientras esperaba que continuara– De acuerdo, no te hablare más de la familia, pero solo hasta el momento en que tú me lo pidas. Si cualquier día cambias de opinión…

– Gracias Mei.

Nos quedamos algunos segundos en silencio, sin saber que decir. Incluso revise la pantalla del celular para ver si no me había colgado.

– ¿Y… tienes planes para hoy o cenaras solo? –Finalmente volvió a hablar y me alegró su recuperado entusiasmo.

– Si –sonreí– de hecho una compañera de la escuela me ha amenazado para que vaya a cenar a su casa –esta fue la primera vez que no le mentí al decirle eso de 'tengo planes'.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Compañera?

– Sí, y bueno, tengo que terminar de alistarme o tal vez venga personalmente por mí.

Conociendo a Daidouji y a sus guardaespaldas, no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

– Está bien, entonces hablamos luego –Dijo cortante.

Cuando iba a contestarle me di cuenta que me había colgado. Mire con sorpresa el teléfono durante algunos segundos. ¿Qué fue eso? Por lo general soy yo el que se comporta cortante y termina colgando.

No le di más importancia cuando recordé la hora. Apurado, me puse un pantalón negro y una camisa verde oscuro, cuando estaba por terminar de ponerme el segundo zapato el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo y, como es costumbre en mí, conteste pensando que sería Meiling.

– Oye, ¿Por qué me colgaste?– exigí en mi papel de indignación.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué yo te colgué? Pero si eres tú el que no contesta mis llamadas.

_Si, si, ya veía venir esto._

– Lo siento Daidouji, creí que…

– Que era otra persona, si, ya me estoy acostumbrando a eso. ¿No tienes identificador de llamadas o qué? Eso de que me confundas con _tu_ chica comienza a molestarme, más que nada porque no se de quien se trata.

– Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de una chica?

– Acabas de confirmármelo –Su voz burlona me recordó que Tomoyo Daidouji siempre va un paso por delante del resto de los mortales, incluyéndome en algunas ocasiones.

– No es lo que tú piensas. ¿Para qué me llamas?

– ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de conocernos?

– ¿Qué? –Su pregunta me dejo desconcertado.

– Sí, ¿Cuánto tiempo?

– Mmm, no lo sé… ¿Año y medio?

– Exacto, más de un año conociéndonos y por lo menos de mi parte puedo decir que de amistad…

– De mi parte también –Interrumpí. Siendo sincero, es la única amiga que tengo.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué no nos llamamos por nuestros nombres?

_Oh, buena pregunta._

–Yo… no lo sé –No, y también llevo tiempo pensando en eso, pero hablarlo directamente con ella… supongo que esperaba que ella sacara el tema.

– Apuesto a que estabas esperando a que yo lo mencionara ¿cierto? –Me sonroje– Bien, ¿te molesta que te llame Shaoran?

– No –negué rápidamente y, aunque ella no puede verme, también moví la cabeza para recalcar.

– Entonces Shaoran, de ahora en adelante, a menos que este extremadamente enojada contigo, me llamaras Tomoyo, ¿De acuerdo? No, olvídalo, es una orden.

Contuve las ganas de reír y me limite a contestar.

– Claro Tomoyo.

– Así me gusta.

Luego nuestras carcajadas no se hicieron esperar y termine acostado mirando el techo, sin preocuparme por arrugar la camisa.

– Por cierto, ya son las siete veinte ¿Ya estás listo? ¿Quieres que mande a alguien por ti?

Supe que esa maniobra era para que no escapara, lo sorprendente es que no me apetece escapar, realmente quiero asistir a esa cena.

– No te preocupes, ya casi termino, en unos minutos salgo para tu casa.

– ¿Por qué no mejor llamas un taxi? O, de verdad puedo mandar a alguien por ti, no es ninguna molestia. Ya está oscuro y te podría pasar algo, además ya comienza a hacer frio y…

– Tomoyo, tu casa me queda a unas cuadras, no te preocupes por mí, mejor preocúpate por quien se atreva a intentar atacarme, se defenderme Tomoyo y es una noche agradable para dar un paseo –Realmente, saber que alguien se preocupa por tu bienestar, es… indescriptible.

– Eres un necio –suspiro– pero está bien, solo por esta ocasión te dejare salirte con la tuya, con la condición de que me mandes un mensaje en cuanto salgas. Y si no llegas en quince minutos entérate de que iré a buscarte yo misma.

– De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Dame unos quince minutos y salgo para allá.

– No olvides el mensaje.

– No lo hare.

Guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y termine de alistarme.

Estaba cerrando la puerta del departamento cuando se me vino a la mente la esfera negra, recordé que la última vez la guarde en el cajón de la mesita que está a un lado de mi cama. Según la voz de mis sueños hoy sería un día _importante_.

La lógica me decía, déjalo, no pasara nada, solo fue un sueño. Pero lo que hice fue sacar las llaves de nuevo para entrar.

(…)

-¡Eriol!, ¡Eriol, por aquí!- Hice frenéticos movimientos con la mano, y solo me falto subirme a una silla para llamar su atención.

En cuanto lo vi pasar por la puerta del salón, sentí como la tensión que tenía acumulada se desvanecía un poco. Desde que comenzaron a llegar los invitados los pensamientos pesimistas me inundaron.

Y es que… ¡Hay tantas personas!

Kenshi no pudo elegir un momento mejor para atacar.

– Hola Sak, ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No te estas divirtiendo? –Hice una mueca, esto de mentir no es lo mío.

– Claro. Es solo que no tenía con quien platicar… –Me pregunto, ¿Cómo le hará Eriol para parecer tan… sonriente y… realmente entusiasmado?

Me esforcé un poco más y esboce una sonrisa.

– Pues dudo que candidatos te hayan faltado, estás especialmente hermosa esta noche –Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano derecha y depositaba un beso en ella.

A pesar de tener muchos años de conocernos y de que siempre ha hecho esta clase de bromas conmigo, me sonrojé.

– Gracias –conteste mirando hacia el piso y escuche su risita.

– Es verdad, ese vestido es perfecto para ti, tengo la sensación de que se verá más estupendo mientras bailamos, vamos para no quedarme con la duda.

Sin esfuerzo me llevo de la mano, que en ningún momento soltó desde que la beso, hasta el centro del salón de baile. Rápidamente tomamos el ritmo de la música y comenzamos a bailar.

Sentí muchas miradas y supe que habría más rumores sobre nosotros. Medio mundo ya estaba convencido de que entre Eriol y yo había 'algo', pero siempre ignoramos esa clase de cosas.

Continuamos bailando dos canciones más, hasta que finalmente me relaje.

– Tenía razón –comento Eriol de pronto.

– ¿Sobre qué?

– El vestido se te ve mejor cuando bailas –Sentí la sangre acumulándose en mi rostro y escuche su risa de nuevo.

– ¡Basta Eriol!, deja de decir esas cosas –proteste mientras ponía las manos en mis mejillas para que se pasara el efecto, él solo rió más.

– No puedo evitarlo, cuando te sonrojas te ves tan… tierna.

– Pues, consíguete a otra para que te entretenga.

– Ah, dudo encontrar a alguien más inocente que tú –fruncí el ceño un tanto ofendida, ¿Con inocente quiere reemplazar la palabra estúpida?

Estaba pensando en algo insultante para decirle cuando llego Yukito con su sonrisa brillante.

– ¿Me permites una canción con Sakura? –Le pregunto a Eriol.

– Por supuesto –contesto él, haciéndome una pequeña reverencia con su tonta sonrisita burlona, luego se apartó y me guiño un ojo antes de perderse entre los invitados.

– ¿Te salve a ti o lo salve a él? –pregunto Yukito, con su eterno tono amable, un momento después de que comenzáramos a bailar.

– Creo que a los dos –Conteste suspirando. Sea lo que sea que le hubiera contestado a Eriol, él tiene razón, a veces soy _demasiado_ inocente para muchas cosas.

– Algo alcance a escuchar, y te diré que Eriol no menciono lo de tu inocencia como algo malo, por el contrario es una cualidad hermosa, de la que la mayoría de las personas carecen, en especial a tu edad –Las palabras cálidas de Yukito me hicieron sonreír sinceramente.

– Gracias Yukito, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir bien.

– Solo digo la verdad –Me sonrió y me dio una vuelta, los vuelos del vestido giraron y giraron y por un momento sentí que volaba entre las nubes, lejos de todo este desastre.

Cerré los ojos y simplemente disfrute

– Así me gusta, que sonrías. Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, falta como media hora para la cena ¿Qué te parece si platicamos un rato? –Asentí inmediatamente y caminamos hacia las mesas del jardín, que en su mayoría estaban desocupadas.

Hablar con Yukito, al igual que con Yue, siempre ha sido reconfortante para mí.

Hace mucho tiempo, cuando creí estar enamorada de Yukito, tuve miedo de perder su amistad al confesárselo y, cuando lo hice, tuve mucho más miedo.

Pero con el tiempo, tanto Yukito como Yue se encargaron de demostrarme que estaba equivocada.

Primero al creer que estaba enamorada de él. Como Yukito es la forma humana de Yue y Yue es el guardián que representa a la Luna, lo único que yo sentía era el reflejo de la necesidad que Yue tenía de alimentarse de mi magia, que en ese entonces era muy baja.

Y segundo, sobre perder su amistad. En un inicio, cuando Yukito me explico todo eso de la magia y de Yue, pensé que solo era su manera de decirme que no sentía lo mismo por mí para no hacerme daño, me deprimí bastante hasta que Yue, sintiendo mi tristeza, me explico por sí mismo como funcionaba esto de la magia que me une a mis guardianes. Qué él, al contrario de Kero, necesitaba de mi magia para sobrevivir. Desde ese entonces, me he esforzado con más determinación para que Yue no se vea en apuros.

Ahora, que mi magia está en un muy buen nivel, la 'atracción' que sentía ha desaparecido por completo y puedo darme cuenta con claridad que lo que siento por Yukito es como lo que siento por alguien de mi familia.

– Dime Sakura, ¿Ya has encontrado a tu persona especial? –La pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida. Llegamos a una de las mesas y Yukito saco la silla para que me sentara.

¿Mi persona especial? Pues tengo a muchas personas especiales, pero a _esa_ persona especial… no, definitivamente no la he encontrado.

– No, aunque no es que lo haya buscado muy arduamente –Reí.

– Seguro lo encontraras en cuanto menos te lo esperes.

Nunca le he prestado mucha atención a este tema, se podría decir que no me interesa en lo absoluto. Es que… ¿Buscar novio?, ¿Interesarme por alguien?, ¿Habrá algo mal conmigo?

– ¿No hay alguien que te guste? ¿Qué tal Eriol? –Ante la mención de Eriol hice una mueca.

– No me digas que tú también has caído en los rumores…

– No –Río ligeramente– bueno, tal vez un poco –Por lo menos se veía un poco culpable– no sería algo tan descabellado ¿no? –mi mueca se intensifico– he visto que a Eriol lo persiguen muchas chicas, y se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, pasan tiempo juntos, así que…

– Por esa misma razón –interrumpí– nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo que solo lo puedo ver como a un hermano, es repulsivo pensar que él y yo algún día podríamos tener algo, y no porque Eriol sea desagradable –aclare– por el contrario sé que la chica que se gane su corazón será muy afortunada, pero a Eriol lo veo… como a Touya.

– Entiendo… entonces tu no…

– ¿Tú crees que estoy mal?– Le interrumpí de pronto, con la duda que me nació desde que saco el tema.

– No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?

– A que yo no… –suspire– a que yo no me he enamorado –confesé bajando la cabeza– nunca –agregue en voz baja.

Después de eso vino un silencio que me pareció eterno. Escuchaba las risas y los murmullos que provenían de las personas que se encontraban en el salón, todo me parecía tan lejano, mientras que en lo único en lo que me concentraba era en los latidos de mi corazón y en ese extraño vacío que a menudo sentía pero que siempre ignoraba.

Finalmente sentí la mano de Yukito en mi mejilla levantando mi rostro.

– ¿Pero porque piensas que eso está mal? Apenas tienes diecisiete años, tienes toda una vida por delante para eso pequeña, si no ha sucedido aún no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Aunque las palabras de Yukito sonaban tan bien, tan reales y convincentes, ese vacío que se presentaba con más intensidad cuando me ponía a pensar en cosas de este tipo me ahogaba por dentro.

– No sé qué es lo que está mal, pero sé que hay algo que no está bien –mis palabras solo describían superficialmente lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y mientras sigo pensando en esta sensación más se profundiza, es como perder algo que nunca podré recuperar, pero no sé qué es ese algo, me hace sentir tan… incompleta.

Yukito me abrazo, y a pesar de la calidez de su abrazo el frio en mi interior siguió presente.

Antes de que Yukito me dijera algo más, llego Touya a nuestro lado.

– Monstruo, mamá te está buscando. Falta media hora para que comience con el discurso de este año y quiere que la ayudes a buscar a Kenshi.

Aun en el abrazo de Yukito, me estremecí cuando escuche lo último.

– Tranquila, todo estará bien – Me susurro Yukito. Asentí casi imperceptiblemente y me llene todo lo que pude de valor. Ignore la sensación de vacío, con la facilidad que te da el hacer algo continuamente, y me separe de Yukito. Con una sonrisa me voltee a ver a Touya.

– Claro, en un momento vuelvo – Dije dirigiéndome a Yukito mientras pase por un lado de mi hermano hacia el interior del palacio.

– ¿Qué va mal Yuki? – Pregunto Touya cuando Sakura se perdió entre la gente.

– Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Yukito también mantenía la mirada en el camino por el que Sakura se había ido.

– Estas serio, y ella ni cuenta se dio de que la llame Monstruo. Además la abrazabas, así que ya no saques más evasivas.

En ese momento Yukito se volteo a verlo y le dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

– Nada preocupante, vamos por una copa. – Puso una mano en el hombro de Touya, pidiendo silenciosamente que no preguntara más.

– Esta bien – Respondió Touya – Solo no olvides que ella es lo más preciado que tengo.

(…)

Entre en el palacio y subí las escaleras hacia las habitaciones y el estudio. En el pasillo, el escándalo de abajo dejo de escucharse poco a poco y me sentí repentinamente nerviosa.

Antes de llegar más lejos me detuve y busque su presencia. Si, definitivamente se encuentra en el estudio, solo, y al parecer sin hacer nada 'sospechoso'.

Saque las cartas de la bolsa que traigo desde la mañana conmigo y, gracias a una técnica que Eriol me enseño hace poco, fusione cada una de ellas en mi mano derecha. Así, si algo llega a ocurrir, no perderé tiempo buscándolas.

Deje la bolsa en una mesita que estaba en el pasillo y camine hasta estar frente a la puerta del estudio, en ese momento deseaba que Eriol estuviera conmigo.

Suspire y toque dos veces la puerta, enseguida escuche un 'adelante' y antes de entrar me prepare mentalmente para lo que podría pasar.

Lo primero que note fue que la chimenea estaba encendida, con un extraño fuego azul que daba una sensación de frio y no de calor.

– Hola Sakura – La voz de Kenshi provenía de la ventana a mi izquierda, donde estaba sentado mirando hacia el jardín lleno de personas. Desde que entre no había volteado a verme en ningún momento, sin embargo sabía que era yo. Seguramente me había visto abajo cuando platicaba con Yukito y después cuando Touya me envío a buscarlo.

– La cena está a punto de comenzar, mamá te está buscando – Por los nervios lo único que quería hacer era salir de la habitación.

Después de unos segundos Kenshi volteo a verme, con una sonrisa amable y sus claros ojos azules.

Antes, cuando era una niña, el color de sus ojos siempre me recordaba al cielo en las mañanas de primavera, justo cuando las nubes se acaban de ir y los primeros rayos de sol son tan agradables; me daban la sensación de transparencia, de que él nunca tendría secretos que ocultar. Ahora, su mirada, su presencia, su postura, su sonrisa… todo seguía igual, pero la que había cambiado era yo.

Jamás volvería a ver calidez o sinceridad en él y la pérdida de eso es tan dolorosa, vagamente me recordó a mi primera caída mientras volaba -esa sensación de aturdimiento mientras veía el suelo cada vez más cerca, sin comprender qué había fallado, cuando daba por sentado que todo estaba bien, hasta que sentí el fuerte golpe que sacó el aire de mis pulmones en un instante.

– Dicen que –Hablo Kenshi, parpadee cuando me di cuenta que ya no se encontraba en la ventana, si no frente a la chimenea– el momento en que comienzas a madurar y te haces realmente adulto es aquel en el que conoces el significado de la palabra 'arrepentimiento'. Es cuando tu mayor deseo es regresar en el tiempo y cambiar alguna cosa que hiciste, alguna palabra que dijiste, lo que sea…

El silencio reino de nuevo, mire ansiosamente a mi alrededor sin saber que decir, me pregunte qué estaría pasando por la mente de Kenshi, la palabra arrepentimiento me dio esperanza de que tal vez no había perdido del todo a mi hermano.

– Supongo –Dije, tratando de brindarle algo de apoyo– que la madurez llega cuando aceptas que no puedes hacer nada para borrar lo que ya paso, pero aprendes de los errores y haces lo posible por no volverlos a cometer. Así es como tiene que ser –agregue.

– ¿De verdad Sakura? –Pregunto de pronto volteando a verme– ¿Es así como tiene que ser?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Por qué no podemos cambiar el pasado?, tenemos este lugar, este reino mágico que no debería existir, podemos hacer cosas que están en contra de las leyes de allá afuera, pero aun así me dices que no podemos cambiar el pasado.

– Tenemos reglas Ken, podemos viajar al pasado pero nunca alterarlo, aunque lo intentáramos no funcionaria. ¿Qué fue lo que…

– ¡Clow podía! ¿Por qué nosotros no? ¿En dónde está la justicia en eso?

– Él no…

– ¡Claro que podía! –Interrumpió de nuevo, con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración agitada. Disimuladamente di algunos pasos hacia atrás acercándome a la puerta– Y te aseguro 'hermanita' –dijo casi escupiendo la palabra– que lo hizo muchas veces.

Estaba a un paso de alcanzar la puerta cuando lo vi avanzar a grandes zancadas hacia mí. Sin pensarlo levante la mano derecha y llame a la carta tiempo con los ojos cerrados.

Un par de segundos después los abrí esperando encontrar todo bajo el poder de la carta, así que cuando lo que me encontré fue el rostro de Kenshi a unos centímetros sonriendo con satisfacción, sentí la sangre abandonando mi rostro y un temblor recorriendo mi columna.

– ¿Qué…

– Hay algo muy interesante respecto a esta área del palacio, que de seguro no conoces –Con una de sus manos envolvió la muñeca de mi mano, que había levantado, y la bajo lentamente– En esta habitación no puedes usar esa clase de magia, por el portal.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y sentí que el aire se quedaba atrapado en mis pulmones, ¿Portal?

Lo que sé es que solo existe uno y se encuentra en el Concilio, donde se reúnen los ancianos y deciden quién puede usarlo. Nunca me entere que había uno aquí, en el palacio, tan cerca.

– No lo sabias verdad, ¿Qué más secretos te ha ocultado tu padre?

En ese momento, comprendí lo peligroso de la situación, estire la mano que tenía libre y alcance el pomo de la puerta.

– Ken, deberíamos bajar, mamá se enojara si no llegamos para la cena y ya sabes cómo…

– Aun tenemos quince minutos, ¿No te interesa saber más? Yo sé que si –Dijo mientras apretaba el agarre de mi mano y comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, de nuevo hacia la chimenea. Yo lo seguí impotente, mandando mensajes de ayuda a Yue y Kero– Este portal fue el primero, hecho por el mismísimo Clow, y por lo tanto es mucho más poderoso que el del Concilio. ¿Has visto alguna vez un portal Sakura? –Aturdida negué con la cabeza, deseando que la comunicación que tenía con mis guardianes no se viera afectada por lo que sea que bloquea la magia aquí– Son bastante interesantes, cualquiera pensaría en una gran puerta, que al ser abierta te transportaría como del pasillo a tu cuarto pero a lugares mucho más lejanos. Nada más equivocado –Sonrió cuando llegamos a la chimenea, donde el fuego azul seguía ardiendo con la misma intensidad– Los portales no tienen una forma específica, solo son una gran acumulación de magia, magia muy bien ordenada por supuesto, y por lo general se activan con otro cierto tipo de magia.

Mire con atención el fuego, ahora que estaba tan cerca me percate de dos cosas, una: este fuego no despedía el calor que se supone debe despedir a esta distancia –apenas se sentía una ligera tibieza; y dos: las chispas que había creído escuchar antes no provenían de los leños al ser quemados, sino que salían del mismo fuego, de hecho los leños se veían completamente intactos.

– Te diste cuenta verdad, este –dijo metiendo su mano, hasta alcanzar un leño, sin hacer ninguna mueca de dolor por el fuego– es solo un truco, el dilema aquí, es que nadie descubrió nunca como activar este portal. Por eso decidieron ocultarlo.

Cuando terminó de sacar todos los leños, quedo una sustancia liquida por toda la base de la chimenea y el fuego continuo ardiendo por encima. La sustancia se ondulaba como agua en una laguna, con brillos de todos los colores reflejándose por el movimiento.

No podía despegar la vista de esos reflejos, a pesar de que sabía que nada de esto podía estar bien. Sentí una necesidad incomparable de tocar ese líquido, las manos me hormigueaban y temblaban por el deseo de hundirlas en él y sentir si era frio o cálido, averiguar si lo podía tomar en mis manos o si resbalaría como el agua.

Luego comencé a sentir un pulso, tal vez no era el mío, pero provenía de mi mano derecha, donde había fundido las cartas. Al parecer ellas estaban tan ansiosas como yo por averiguar qué pasaría.

– Tal parece que estaba en lo correcto –No fue hasta que hablo de nuevo, que recordé a Kenshi. De alguna manera ahora me encontraba hincada con una mano en la llave de las cartas y la otra en una de las paredes interiores de la chimenea– Tú eres la clave para abrir este portal.

Por lo poco que alcance a comprender, quise retirarme y salir corriendo de aquí, pero mi cuerpo no me respondió. Por el contrario, me incline más para entrar con facilidad.

En cuanto mi mano derecha toco el fuego y después el líquido debajo, éste comenzó a girar en espiral alrededor de mí. No me asuste, por el contrario me llene de calidez, de paz y de una energía indescriptible.

– Por un momento dude que lo lograras, pero lo has hecho, lo has abierto.

La voz de Kenshi se escuchaba maravillada, cuando vi su expresión, me congele en el lugar. Tenía justo esa mirada, fría y llena de odio, de mi sueño, aquella cuando levanto la espada para darme el golpe final. Cuando el terror estaba a punto de inundarme escuche golpes en la puerta, Kenshi inmediatamente comenzó a meterse en la chimenea y yo trate de alejarlo con las piernas.

Estaba desesperada. ¿Qué hacer? Se supone que esto es un portal pero ¿Cómo puedo usarlo? ¿A dónde puedo ir?

Cuando Kenshi entro por completo en la chimenea, varios pedazos de madera salieron volando y las puertas cayeron estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Las figuras de Touya, Eriol y Yukito aparecieron en seguida y después entro Kero convertido en un gran león con las alas extendidas.

En cuanto Yukito adopto la forma de Yue –su verdadera forma- la energía que sentía aumento muchas veces más. Creí que de un momento a otro explotaría por esa sobrecarga, pero nada de eso sucedió.

– Hora de irnos –Kenshi mando una sonrisa sarcástica hacia todos y se despidió con una mano, con la otra me tomo del brazo y se acomodó casi encima de mí en el reducido espacio de la chimenea.

Voltee a ver con desesperación a mi hermano y a los demás. Eriol se veía muy preocupado, ni que decir de Touya que estaba más pálido que un fantasma. Yue me grito algo, aunque no logre entender nada y por ultimo vi a Kero volando hacia nosotros.

Entonces el remolino en el que nos encontrábamos Kenshi y yo se alzó con tanta fuerza que varios ladrillos de la chimenea se quebraron y volaron hacia fuera. Pensando que moriría les dedique una sonrisa y les grite con todas mis fuerzas dos palabras: Los amo. Después de eso todo se volvió oscuro y no sentí nada más.

(…)

Cuando giraba la llave para abrir la puerta, escuche un gran estruendo que provenía de adentro. Me apresure a entrar sospechando algún corto circuito, y me reproche no haber comprado nunca un extintor.

Entre y todo se veía en calma, las luces de la cocina seguían prendidas, así que eso descarto por completo mi idea del corto circuito. _¿Tal vez un ladrón? Ah, ladrón estúpido, no sabes a donde te viniste a meter._

Un quejido en mi habitación me alerto y avance silenciosamente. Había dejado la puerta abierta y lo único que alcanzaba a ver era la cama y la mesita de noche con la lámpara en perfecto estado.

Llegue hasta la puerta con cautela y me asome al interior. Nada. La ventana seguía cerrada y todo se veía en aparente orden. Entre a la habitación y abrí el cajón de la mesita, ahí seguía la esfera, aunque note cierto brillo que no estaba antes. Iba a tomarla en mi mano cuando escuche el quejido de nuevo, ahora acompañado de una respiración un poco dificultosa.

Rodee la cama esperando encontrarme con algún tipo disfrazado de negro y con un costal con algunas de mis pertenencias –ya saben la típica imagen de un ladrón, pero lo que me encontré me dejo con la boca abierta.

Una chica.

Con un vestido blanco bastante extraño, y unas tiras blancas enredadas en los pies.

Estaba recostada sobándose un lado de la cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados.

_¿Cómo rayos entro a mi habitación?_

Rápidamente moví el brazo y encendí la luz de la habitación sin dejar de mirarla.

En ese momento, al parecer, ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia e intento incorporarse.

– ¿Kenshi?

Su voz hizo que me dieran escalofríos, no porque fuera especialmente hermosa, sino porque la reconocí de inmediato, aunque nunca la había escuchado antes. No era la voz de mi sueño, pero supe que algo tendría que ver con ellos.

– ¿Quién eres?

Pregunte inclinándome un poco para que no tuviera que mirar hacia arriba. En cuanto escucho mi voz pareció tener la misma reacción de reconocimiento que yo. Frunció el ceño y se quitó la mano que cubría sus ojos de la luz, entonces nuestras miradas chocaron.

– Soy Sakura –Dijo con la voz entrecortada. Pero de alguna manera eso yo ya lo sabía, _es Sakura,_ me dijo una vocecita en algún lugar de mi mente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Jeje.. pues si, al fin se encontraron Shao y Saku.. xD

me siento un poco cruel dejando el capitulo asi jaja, pero me parece adecuado jaja

pido una disculpa por subirlo hasta ahora, pero ayer aun no lo tenia terminado u.u

si se encuentran un errorsito x ahi me dicen si? xD.. xqe no lo revise tan detenidamente

y bueno.. que tal?.. que les ha parecido hasta aqui?

por el momento apenas van cosas tecnicas.. bla bla bla.. kenshi... bla bla.. xD

para el siguiente capitulo no hago promesas xqe aun no lo tengo ni empezado u.u.. jaja pero me esforzare para tenerlo para el siguiente viernes! ^^

asi que ya sabeen.. dejenme su review con sus comentarios, dudas, expectativas, inconformidades... etc etc etc xD,

contesto todos asi que adelante! ^^

saludoos y que tengan una excelente semana! :D

**Contestaciones a:**

Gianny: Que bonito nombre tienes! xD, jaja y sip, estas en lo correcto con lo de la cuenta regresiva ^^, espero que te este gustando esta historia y muchas gracias por el review!, saluudos :D

MargarethMidoryChan: Jeje, pues aqui aunq ya hasta el final, x fin se encuentran! ^^, y la intriga sigue y sigue jaja, muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia!,, saludooos! :D.. nos leemos pronto ^^

Karito: Suertuudota! jaja, te toco leer el segundo el dia que subo el tercero xD, muchas gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios de este ^^.. ¿que te parecio el primer encuentro entre ellos? :D saludoos!


	4. Dos opciones

**Capítulo 4: Dos Opciones**

Abrí los ojos y al ver solo oscuridad los volví a cerrar cansada. Solté un quejido involuntario cuando intente incorporarme y decidí quedarme acostada por un momento. Con cuidado moví una mano para palpar esa área punzante y dolorosa en mi cabeza. Nuevos quejidos salieron de mi boca y me enoje conmigo misma. _No es momento para lloriqueos Sakura._

Hice un nuevo intento y cuando casi me había sentado un fuerte mareo me hizo caer hacia atrás. Cuando mi cabeza toco el suelo por segunda ocasión, casi solté un grito por el dolor, en cambio solo mordí mis labios con fuerza y sentí como mi respiración se agitaba. Varias lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas pero permanecí en silencio, o por lo menos lo más silenciosa que pude.

Entonces a través de los parpados cerrados me di cuenta de que habían encendido una luz. Abrí los ojos y vi la silueta de alguien parado a unos pasos de mí.

– ¿Kenshi? –Rápidamente hice un conteo de los daños, podía mover las piernas sin dolor así que podía patear si era necesario, mis brazos también se encontraban bien y al parecer el único golpe que tenía era el de mi cabeza. Me prepare para pelear si era necesario y con una mano cubrí la luz que me pegaba directamente en la cara y que me impedía ver lo demás.

– ¿Quién eres? –Escuche con sorpresa. Un hormigueo me recorrió desde la columna hasta la punta de los dedos de mis manos y pies. Esa voz, ¡esa voz!

Me quite la mano de los ojos y luche por enfocar la vista, él se inclinó un poco para que lo viera mejor. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el aire se escapó de mis pulmones.

– Soy Sakura –Respondí casi sin voz, esperando a que él dijera su nombre. Sentía una urgencia casi desesperante en mi pecho por saberlo y podía escuchar claramente los latidos de mi corazón.

– Sakura –Dijo en voz baja, más para él mismo que para que yo lo escuchara, pero eso fue suficiente para arrancarme una sonrisa– Yo soy Shaoran, Shaoran Li.

Escuchar su nombre, fue como encontrar la última pieza de un rompecabezas y encajarla en su lugar. Por alguna razón, yo sabía que ese era su nombre, que no podría llevar algún otro porque no sería correcto. Jamás, en toda mi vida, me había pasado nada similar.

Cerré una mano por encima de mi corazón e hice presión, si no encuentro la manera de controlar mi pulso tal vez muera aquí mismo.

– Shaoran Li –Hice lo mismo que él y pronuncie su nombre en voz baja, aun con mi mirada clavada en la suya.

Quise quedarme así por siempre, pero entonces, recordé los últimos acontecimientos y trate de ponerme de pie, sin mucho éxito.

– Déjame ayudarte –Dijo Shaoran, ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme.

Dude por un momento pensando en el efecto que causo el solo hecho de mirarnos a los ojos, pero al final levante mi mano y acepte la suya.

Una parte de mi pensó que estallarían chispas o que todo a nuestro alrededor desaparecería y solo quedaríamos los dos, pero nada de eso paso. Nuestras manos se tocaron y lo único que sentí fue su fuerza cuando de un tirón suave me levanto. Aunque claro, mi corazón aumento dos o tres latidos más.

Mis piernas no resistieron ni tres segundos y tuve que sentarme en la orilla de la cama. La debilidad me inundo, como si acabaran de drenarme toda la energía. Fruncí el ceño tratando de concentrarme, pero incluso eso me parecio difícil.

– Kenshi –Recordé en voz baja– ¿Dónde está Kenshi? –Levante la cabeza y busque su rostro de nuevo, solo para encontrarme con su mirada confundida.

– ¿Quién es Kenshi?

– El chico que venía conmigo, tiene que estar aquí es… peligroso, no sé qué te haya dicho para que lo estés ayudando pero yo sé que está planeando una rebelión –Me detuve para esperar su reacción, pero su perplejidad me hizo apretar los dientes– Ya sé que eso suena ridículo, nadie sabe cómo paso pero tienes que creerme, esto es serio, no sé cómo llegamos aquí y tengo que volver al palacio, solo dime donde esta Kenshi para que yo…

– Te golpeaste la cabeza ¿Verdad? –Asentí sin comprender el porqué de la pregunta, Shaoran solo sonrió pareciendo aliviado– Eso lo explica todo, tienes que recostarte y después ya me platicaras como entraste a mi departamento, ahora lo importante es que descanses.

Con una mano intento empujarme para que me recostara pero opuse resistencia, exasperada por su interrupción.

– ¡No!, no hay tiempo para eso, tengo que… – Me interrumpí cuando toque algo frio en su mano, baje la mirada y vi una especie de brazalete negro, ajustado a su muñeca como un cinturón.

Entonces, con miedo, mire por primera vez el interior de la habitación.

Primero la cama, normal hasta donde alcanzaba a verla, luego un mueble de madera con algo extraño encima. Trague con dificultad.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y recordé algo que hace mucho tiempo mi madre me platico, sobre cómo iluminaban la noche en la Tierra _"allá todo funciona con electricidad, con pequeños cristales de vidrio que parecen encerrar una chispa puedes iluminar una habitación"_, cuando ella me lo describió no podía imaginarme nada de eso, pero en este momento, en cuanto voltee hacia el techo, ahí estaba la chispa encerrada en el cristal.

Me levante casi de un salto y comencé a ver más detalles, el cuadro negro en la pared, un mueble con otro cuadro encima y varios artilugios más, las extrañas ropas de Shaoran, todo completamente desconocido.

Intente retroceder un paso pero tropecé con la tela dura que estaba sobre el suelo, al mismo tiempo otro mareo se hizo presente y termine chocando contra algo frio: una ventana cubierta por una delgada cortina. Aterrada como estaba, tuve que armarme de valor para darme la vuelta y ver el exterior.

Calles llenas de objetos con luces moviéndose rápidamente, postes que terminaban con más luces de colores, construcciones gigantes con cientos de cuadros iluminados, todo eran luces y más luces. Intente ver el cielo como una última confirmación y, cuando no pude encontrar ni una sola estrella, descubrí que mi peor miedo se acaba de hacer realidad.

Luego, como toda adolescente a sus diecisiete años, entre en negación.

– Esto no puede ser real –Regrese la vista de nuevo a la habitación y me di cuenta que Shaoran se había acercado unos pasos, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzarme– No, no, no. Debo estar dormida, inconsciente, esto no puede estar pasando, no tiene lógica y no puede ser real. Porque ¿Cómo podría haber llegado aquí?, nunca he visto el lugar, ni siquiera en libros, y activar un portal hacia la Tierra… ¿Yo? –Una risa histérica me atrapo, reí tanto hasta que se me saltaron algunas lágrimas, cuando me tranquilice mire a Shaoran, que seguía sin moverse mirándome con precaución– ¿Entonces… si estoy en la Tierra verdad?

Cuando él asintió mis rodillas se doblaron y caí sin dolor ni ruido, al parecer esa es la función de la tela en el suelo. De nuevo las pocas energías que tenía se desvanecieron, con la diferencia de que esta vez se fueron por completo.

(…)

Me quede parado un par de segundos más, sin saber qué hacer. Acababa de presenciar la escena más extraña de toda mi vida.

Entonces pensé _idiota, levántala_ y salí de mi ensoñación.

Me apresure a voltearla y comprobé que siguiera respirando –por un horrible momento pensé que había caído muerta-, luego pase mis brazos bajo sus rodillas y espalda y la levante con facilidad, no pesaba casi nada; al instante los listones que aún tenía en los pies terminaron de desenredarse y cayeron en la alfombra.

La acomode en la cama y la contemple un momento, con cientos de preguntas rondando en mi mente. Las más importantes: ¿Cómo rayos entro en el departamento?, ¿Qué eran todas esas cosas extrañas que menciono? ¿Portal?... y ¿Qué fue eso de "entonces si estoy en la Tierra"?

La mire con más detenimiento buscando detalles. Respiraba tranquila y _normalmente_, sus facciones son delicadas y _muy_ humanas, cabello castaño, nariz, boca y ojos en su lugar, cinco dedos en cada mano y cinco también en cada pie, por cierto ¿Dónde están sus zapatos? Busque a un lado de la cama, donde estaba cuando la encontré, sin hallar nada más que los listones que tenía enredados en los pies.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Camine de un lado a otro en la habitación, intentando recordar lo que soñé hace tres días para ver si eso le agrega algo de sentido a todo esto. Recuerdo la parte de que alguien necesitaría de mi ayuda, pues bien, ella parece en este momento necesitarla. Luego está el asunto de su nombre, Sakura. Casualmente el tipo de árbol que estuve mirando aquella mañana y que Tomoyo me señalo. Me dan escalofríos al pensar en las coincidencias.

_No existen las coincidencias._

¿Tendrá Tomoyo algo que ver en esto? ¿Alguna especie de broma sádica? No, no lo creo, Tomoyo no es así.

Ahora que recuerdo, la voz de mi sueño también mencionaba algo de dos mundos. Ahí sí que debió equivocarse, porque esta chica es tan terrestre como…

Aunque esa frase de "estoy en la Tierra" realmente me inquieta.

Me acerque de nuevo y tome su muñeca para encontrar su pulso, contuve la respiración hasta que confirme que era un pulso normal, todo en ella es humanamente normal, pero… ¿Los extraterrestres no tienen que ser siempre verdes no?

Regrese de mis raros pensamientos de ciencia ficción cuando ella comenzó a despertarse. Abrió los ojos lentamente y percibí su tensión cuando reconoció el lugar. Primero el miedo se reflejó unos instantes en su mirada y de un tirón aparto su mano de la mía, se alejó todo lo que pudo y levanto su mano derecha como en defensa.

Obviamente me sentí insultado. ¡Si le quisiera hacer daño ya se lo habría hecho!, además si no quieres buscarte problemas no vas por ahí entrando en departamentos de desconocidos. Estaba a punto de replicar cuando me interrumpió.

– Tiempo –Dijo en voz alta, casi como una orden. Levante una ceja extrañado. Definitivamente ese golpe debió afectarla.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Pregunte casi riendo– ¿Es una especie de juego?

Su palidez y el terror en su mirada evitaron que dijera algo más… inapropiado.

– No… –Susurro– ¿Porqué está pasando esto? –Al parecer se olvidó por completo de mi presencia, concentrada en su mano– No entiendo nada…

– Pues ya somos dos –Me senté en la orilla de la cama y ella se encogió y alejo todo lo que pudo de mí. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo– Oye, ¿No crees que si te quisiera hacer daño ya lo habría hecho?

– No lo sé –Contesto casi enojada– No te conozco, no conozco nada de aquí y no entiendo por qué no han venido a buscarme –Eso último lo dijo como un reproche hacia el techo, como si alguien arriba la pudiese escuchar.

– Mira, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte y me encantaría que estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos, primero ¿Cómo entraste en mi habitación?, quiero la verdad o llamare a la policía –Amenace lo mejor que pude, aunque ella solo me miro con una profunda confusión.

– ¿Quién es Policía? ¿Alguna anciana? ¿Puedes llevarme con ella? –De pronto en su voz sonó la chispa de la esperanza y en mi creció la decepción, de verdad está loca.

– No contestaste mi pregunta –Señale, tratando de ignorar lo que dijo.

– Es porque no lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

– ¿Yo? ¿Y por qué iba a saber eso yo? ¿Esto es una broma? Si te mando Tomoyo de verdad estaré muy enojado…

– Ya –Suspiro– Está claro que no lo sabes, hasta te creo que no sepas nada sobre Kenshi, seguro el planeo todo esto para confundirme y lograr escapar. Lo que no entiendo es porque nos trajo a la Tierra, aquí no hay nada valioso con lo que pueda atacar a mi padre, ni siquiera hay magos poderosos o libros antiguos, nada de valor se resguardo en la Tierra…

– Tienes que parar de decir eso o provocaras que te encierren en una clínica mental –Se quedó en silencio y por unos momentos solo me miro con intensidad, con _demasiada_ intensidad, como analizando algún objeto extraño comprobando su función.

– No tienes ni una pizca de magia, ni siquiera visión. ¿Tampoco detectas mi presencia verdad?

¿Magia? Mi estómago se revolvió, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer con esta loca?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con magia? –Pregunte, aun un poco esperanzado de que se refiriera a alguna clave o a algo relativamente normal.

– A esto –Extendió su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba y mire con atención, esperando algún truco de esos donde alguien se saca una moneda aparentemente de la nada.

Por varios segundos no pasó nada. Pero cuando un brillo rojo recorrió sus dedos parpadee sorprendido, más aun cuando una llama fue creciendo desde el centro hasta llenar toda su mano. Mire su rostro y solo vi su sonrisa de alegría.

– Que bien que fuego funcione.

Retrocedí olvidando que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama y caí de espaldas sobre la alfombra. Cuando recupere el aliento seguí retrocediendo. Esto _tiene_ que ser una broma, me repetí continuamente.

Pero antes de chocar con la pared, la mire pararse y comenzar a girar en medio del cuarto, con los ojos cerrados, descalza y el vestido girando alrededor de ella. La imagen era hermosa, hasta que una especie de látigo salió de la misma mano donde antes había fuego, si no le ponía mucha atención parecía solo un listón azul girando con ella. Pero no era un listón azul, o por lo menos no de tela, sino de agua. Agua pura, transparente, y ninguna gota caía al suelo.

Supongo que debí soltar alguna especie de sonido, porque de pronto se detuvo y el listón desapareció sin dejar rastro. Volteo a mirarme y se sonrojo, como si hubiera hecho algo inadecuado frente a mí. Aunque inadecuada no sería la palabra que yo usaría.

Se acercó a mí con cautela, como si yo fuera el raro atemorizante aquí.

– Lo siento mucho –Se detuvo a unos tres pasos de mí y miro hacia el suelo, avergonzada– Supongo que de verdad no conoces nada sobre la magia y te he asustado. –Asustado, nah… eso se queda corto– Me emocione demasiado cuando descubrí que aun podía usar mis poderes, si quieres puedo intentar borrar tu memoria, aunque no soy muy experta en eso…

– Lo que quiero –Dije, antes de que se perdiera en una auto-conversación– Es que me expliques todo, y me refiero a todo lo que está pasando aquí. Todo lo que sepas.

(…)

¿Todo lo que se?

Me detuve un momento a analizar la situación.

Shaoran es un chico normal al que acabo de asustar con una demostración sin sentido. Estoy en su… hogar, o como sea que se llame, y no tengo ningún lugar a donde ir, así que ¿Por qué no?

– De acuerdo –Respondí sin mirarlo. Creo que ya no podré hacerlo –mirarlo- gracias a mi espectáculo anterior, y es que… ¡No sé en qué estaba pensando!

Algunos magos que conozco que vivieron algún tiempo en la Tierra me han contado varias experiencias desagradables que tuvieron con personas 'normales', todos ellos los acusaron de monstruos y a varios magos incluso los atacaron. Ah, pero es que nunca nadie me dio instrucciones sobre qué no hacer en caso de encontrarse con un… ¡ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo!, ¿humano? Yo también lo soy, ¿Mundano? Suena raro, ¿Terrestre? Peor…

– Entonces… ¿De dónde vienes? –Su voz me sobresalto y _casi_ obedecí el impulso de mirarlo, aunque no había miedo en su voz, aun no podía olvidar su mirada aterrada o la exclamación que soltó cuando me vio usando la carta agua.

– De un lugar llamado Hosden –Me detuve sin saber cómo continuar, además estar aquí parada en medio de una habitación con objetos desconocidos me pone nerviosa. Avance los pasos que nos separaban y me senté a un lado de él, con la espalda recargada en la pared, sin voltear a verlo en ningún momento. Doble las piernas y enrosque mis brazos alrededor, con mi barbilla descansando en las rodillas. Me concentre en recordar cuando mi madre me conto hace muchos años sobre la existencia de la Tierra– No lo conoces y lo más seguro es que nunca lo conozcas.

– Es… ¿Otro planeta? –El temblor en su voz cuando me hizo la pregunta me hizo reír.

– No, no es otro planeta. Soy tan humana como tú –Conteste más relajada pero mirando a todos lados menos a él– Hace muchísimos años, un mago llamado Clow, el mago más poderoso que ha existido, tomo una gran área de la Tierra y la aisló del resto. Era un lugar árido y totalmente deshabitado cuando comenzó a trabajar en él, al final logro transformarlo en un lugar maravilloso, lleno de magia y vida. Cuando comprobó que cualquier persona que tuviera habilidades mágicas podría sobrevivir a la perfección hizo una invitación a todos los magos del mundo para que lo conocieran y lo vieran como un hogar, un refugio donde podrían ser libres, sin esconderse nunca. Inmediatamente todos quisieron conocerlo y pasaron a través de los portales, uno en la Tierra y otro en Hosden. La mayoría de ellos se quedaron a vivir definitivamente en ese nuevo paraíso y Clow, contento con su trabajo, puso un hechizo final que se mantiene aún hoy, para que cualquier mago que lo necesite sea guiado a Hosden, sin embargo las personas normales jamás conocerán el camino gracias a los fuertes hechizos de protección que lo rodean, de hecho Clow borro todos los registros que se tienen de esa área de la Tierra, nadie sabe de su existencia ni su localización, nadie sin poderes mágicos.

Cuando termine de contar la breve historia nos quedamos en silencio, alcanzaba a escuchar ruidos del exterior y un extraño zumbido repetitivo, deje de prestarle atención a eso y me di cuenta de lo sola que me encuentro. Me pregunto que habrá pasado en casa. ¿Mamá habrá dicho ya su discurso de acción de gracias? ¿Continuarían con la fiesta? ¿Qué le diría Touya para explicar mi ausencia y la de Kenshi? Y más importante aún… ¡¿Por qué no ha venido nadie por mí?

– Eso… –La voz tranquila de Shaoran me sobresalto, casi me había olvidado de que estaba a mi lado– parece un cuento infantil –Comento entre divertido y serio, una rara combinación– de esos que leen los padres cuando es la hora de dormir –Parecia no creer nada de lo que le había dicho.

– Si, bueno, pues lo hacen. A mí me lo conto papá a los cinco años, como a todos los niños de Hosden, todos conocemos la historia y se ha transmitido de padres a hijos por generaciones. –Espero que en mi voz no se notara lo dolida que me sentí por el hecho de que no me creyera. No debería importarme su opinión, incluso no debería haberle contado nada, pero me importaba. Era importante para mí que me creyera, aunque fuera en contra de todo de lo que conocía.

– Todo esto es demasiado –Suspiro y me anime a mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y con una mano se revolvía los ya alborotados cabellos castaños. La imagen me pareció tan… no sé, pero me relajo. ¿Cómo habría reaccionado yo en su lugar? Definitivamente no con tanta tranquilidad como él– En resumen, eres una bruja, o maga, o como sea que se diga; vienes de un lugar que me suena a demasiado uso de sustancias ilegales, llegaste aquí por un portal, no sé qué rayos es eso pero estoy seguro que no lo compre en el súper la última vez que fui. Sinceramente no te creería nada si no fuera porque te vi haciendo esa cosa del fuego en tu mano y luego lo del listón azul… y también esta lo del... – Su voz se desvaneció y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Lo de qué? – Pregunte con curiosidad, mirándolo ahora si completamente.

(…)

Lo del sueño que antes me parecía sin sentido, pero que ahora encaja tan bien con todo esto, lo que menciono Tomoyo sobre el árbol de Sakura y el comentario de "las coincidencias no existen", el reconocimiento que sentí cuando escuche su voz y supe su nombre, por ultimo ese nombre… Clow, me suena de algo pero no logro recordarlo.

– Nada importante, el asunto es que te creo –Conteste, sin estar seguro de contarle sobre mi sueño y lo demás. Gire la cabeza para verla, esperando encontrarme con su perfil de nuevo, pero esta vez me miraba de frente y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron ambos miramos hacia otro lado, avergonzados– Entonces, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

– Es sencillo –Contesto rápido– tienes dos opciones, dejarme ir sin decir nada o ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo.

Si, viéndolo así es muy sencillo.

Ante mi silencio, ella se puso de pie despacio y se acercó a la ventana, separo la cortina y observo unos segundos, luego se dio la vuelta un poco nerviosa y se dirigió a la puerta –a mi izquierda- sin verme, salió del cuarto y avanzo en silencio porque ya no escuche más.

Me pare de un salto cuando sospeche sus intenciones.

– Oye, espera –La alcance cuando ya estaba girando el pomo de la puerta de entrada– Espera, aún no te he dicho lo que he decidido. –Ella me miro con sorpresa, de seguro por la interrupción.

– ¿Y qué has decidido?

– Yo… –Ahora el nervioso era yo, mientras que ella se veía tan segura– Te ayudare.

Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro y rápidamente se me contagio, aunque no me di cuenta hasta que sentí mis labios tensos. Reprimí el impulso de abrazarla y metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón por prevención.

– Muchas gracias Shaoran, prometo no causarte molestias y tratar de resolver esto lo más pronto posible –Como escucharla pronunciar mi nombre me seguía causando escalofríos solo asentí– ¿Tus padres no se enojaran por no consultarlos?

Su pregunta casi me hace reír, aunque era una pregunta normal, la pronunciaba de esa manera casi reverencial hacia mis progenitores que tienen los niños pequeños.

– Vivo solo, así que no hay problema –Su expresión asustada me pareció tan tierna como cómica.

– ¿Vives solo? ¿Por qué? ¿Te peleaste con tus padres? ¿No eres muy joven para vivir solo?

Ahora si reí, aunque con bastante contención.

– No, no me pelee con ellos y no, no soy joven para vivir solo, he sobrevivido muy bien por casi dos años.

– ¿Dos años? –Pregunto sorprendida– Debes extrañar mucho a tu familia, no llevo ni un día aquí y ya extraño tanto a la mía…

– Pues mi familia no es… – Neh ¿A quién quiero engañar?… claro que los extraño, soy un masoquista. Mire hacia la sala para evitar la conversación y me di cuenta de una luz parpadeante que iluminaba la pared, me quede unos segundos solo mirando la hipnotizante luz aparecer y desaparecer… hasta que finalmente recordé y reaccione: ¡Tomoyo! – ¡Rayos!

Corrí hacia el teléfono y llegue justo a tiempo, antes de que Tomoyo colgara.

– Tomoyo…

– ¡Shaoran!, ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no has contestado mis llamadas?

– Estoy bien, estoy bien, no te preocupes Tomoyo –Trate de tranquilizarla antes de que eche a volar su imaginación y piense en los 'mil peligros' a los que estuve expuesto– Perdón por no llamarte antes, lo que pasa es que… –¿Qué?, ¿Qué le puedo decir? Ah si Tomoyo mira, llego una bruja a mi departamento ¿Cómo? Pues obviamente por un portal, el tipo que vivió aquí hace años de seguro se divertía haciendo vudú, el asunto es que le prometí ayudarla porque tú me dijiste que las coincidencias no existen y créeme que en este asunto hay más coincidencias de las que te puedas imaginar– … surgió algo –dije finalmente.

– ¿Algo? ¿Qué algo? –Pregunto suspicaz– Shaoran Li no puedo creer que me estés dando ese pretexto.

– No, no, no, no. No es un pretexto, estaba saliendo para tu casa cuando… llego una visita, créeme que no la esperaba pero ahora no la puedo dejar aquí sola…

– ¿Sola? –Me dieron escalofríos cuando su tono cambio completamente– ¿Quieres decir que es una chica? ¡Es tu novia Shaoran! –Su grito de emoción me provoco un punzante dolor en el oído.

– ¡No! Ella no es mi… –Le lance un vistazo de reojo y me di cuenta que ella me observaba con atención, como si nunca hubiese visto a alguien hablando por teléfono… aunque pensándolo bien tal vez sea así– _eso_.

– Oh, pero te gusta –Aseguro– tienes que presentármela ¿Por qué no vienen los dos a la cena? –Pregunto antes de que pudiera negar lo anterior.

– No, no creo que sea buena idea –Conteste mientras miraba los pies descalzos de Sakura y su fino vestido sin mangas, se moriría con el frio de fuera– De cualquier manera la terminaras conociendo. Lo siento pero no podré ir a tu casa hoy y te quisiera pedir un favor –Casi me atragante con las últimas palabras y estuve a punto de decirle que lo olvidara cuando escuche su resoplido.

– ¿Por qué me lo pides como si fuera la última de tus ultimas opciones? Somos amigos Shaoran, los favores deben ser comunes entre nosotros –Me sermoneo como sospeche que lo haría– Y bien, ¿Qué necesitas?

– Ropa –Conteste después de pensarlo un momento– Algo que ya no uses de preferencia de invierno… Ah, y zapatos, si pudieras venir con eso mañana seria excelente.

– Por supuesto –Contesto totalmente entusiasmada– ¡Que emoción! Voy a conocer a tu chica ¡y no solo eso! ¡Necesita ropa!... espera, ¿No andará desnuda por tu departamento verdad? –Ante su pregunta sentí como la sangre se acumuló en mi rostro y Sakura me miraba con más curiosidad que antes.

– ¡No!, ¡Claro que no! –Conteste escuchando su risa del otro lado.

– Solo preguntaba, para saber con qué me encontrare mañana –Siguió riendo– Bueno te dejo en paz casanova, diviértete yo iré a preparar mi cámara de video para mañana, adiós.

¿Cámara de video?

¿Qué he hecho?

– ¿Cómo… –La voz de Sakura me recordó que no estaba solo, cosa que me pareció muy extraña por primera vez– como hiciste eso?

Si, como ya suponía antes, ella jamás había visto a alguien hablar por teléfono.

– Hmm, pues esto –Dije moviendo el celular en la mano– es un teléfono celular, gracias a un satélite puede 'conectarse' con otro teléfono celular, y así podemos hablar.

Ella se quedó en silencio mirándome a mí y a mi mano sucesivamente, como comprendiendo a su manera mis palabras. Después de un momento sonrió.

– Es como telepatía –Su voz alegre me refreno de corregirla– solo que utilizas esa cosa en lugar de hacerlo directamente.

– ¿Tu sueles usar la telepatía? –Ella se sonrojo.

– Bueno… técnicamente debería manejarla con facilidad –Suspiró y bajo la mirada al suelo, moviendo nerviosa sus pies descalzos– Eriol lo hace, papá y Touya también. Pero yo… no puedo, no entiendo porque pero incluso comunicarme con mis guardianes es muy difícil para mí y apenas lo logro con mensajes cortos.

Estaba tan afligida por no poder hacer esa cosa mágica extraña, que me dieron ganas de abrazarla y consolarla. En cambio me puse a pensar en algo útil que decir.

– Bueno no creo que eso sea algo tan importante ¿No tienes que saber hacer todo o sí?, por ejemplo aquí hay muchos médicos pero no quiere decir que todos tengamos la habilidad de operar a corazón abierto, hay muchos músicos brillantes pero no todos podemos tocar el piano como Mozart, y también están los…

– Entiendo –Me interrumpió sonriendo y sentí algo cálido llenando mi pecho, ¿Felicidad?– Aunque hay una gran diferencia y no entiendes del todo mi situación, muchas gracias por tus palabras y también por pedirle prestada esa ropa a tu novia, lamento mucho haber interrumpido sus planes…

– Tomoyo no es mi novia –Aclare. Nunca antes había sentido la necesidad de hacer eso, pero en cuanto lo menciono las palabras casi salieron de mi boca por la fuerza. –Es mi amiga –Carraspee incomodo– Y no tienes que… darme las gracias, no es nada.

– Bueno pues gracias de todos modos, para mi si es mucho.

Sin ganas de seguir con la discusión solo asentí y me acerque a la puerta para cerrarla, y para tener algo que hacer.

– ¿Qué le paso a tus zapatos? –Le pregunte cuando me volví hacia ella.

– Creo que no estaban hechos para usarse aquí –Comento mirando sus pies descalzos.

– Te buscare algo antes de que enfermes, quédate aquí en la sala en lo que enciendo la calefacción del cuarto de invitados –Salí como rayo sin esperar respuesta y entre en el pasillo que conduce a las habitaciones. Cuando entre en la de invitados me quede unos momentos apoyando la frente sobre la puerta cerrada. Cuando mi respiración se normalizo y deje de escuchar el zumbido en mis oídos abrí los ojos de nuevo ¿Qué rayos me pasa?

Hace más o menos una hora desde que conocí a Sakura y en este tiempo he sentido más cosas que en un mes entero de mi vida normal. Ahora me pregunto si habrá sido buena idea elegir ayudarla.

¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Un infarto por sobredosis de endorfinas? ¿Un derrame cerebral a causa de cosas que creía imposibles?

Por donde lo viera no había consecuencias lo suficientemente probables o malas como para tomarlas en serio.

Con ganas de reírme de mí mismo avance para encender la calefacción del cuarto y después me fui a buscar unos calcetines y algo más apropiado para Sakura que su hermoso vestido.

¿Cómo sería mostrarle cosas que la sorprendieran tanto como mi celular? Tonto, me dije deteniendo el tumbo de mis pensamientos. Ella no está aquí como turista. De hecho no debería estar aquí y para lo único que la ayudaras será para volver.

Si, ese es el plan, pero quién sabe en que terminara todo. Finalmente están pasando muchas cosas que no deberían pasar.

Qué día tan interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

:S

Pff. Pido disculpas por el retraso de este capítulo y creanme que tengo buenas excusas... u.u

Mi primer obstaculo fue la escuela, estaba en las semanas finales y los examenes y trabajos no me dejaban nada de tiempo!.. u.u, y luego ya que eso se termino dormi como tres dias seguidos jajaja, y despues cortaron el internet... y entre otros asuntos y asi mi padre apenas lo fue a pagar hoy, asi que realmento hoy fue lo más rapido que pude subir este capítulo.

Bueno, dejando de lado las escusas.. xD, ¿Que tal el cap? Como que si hubo chispa entre Shao y Saku no? :P

jaja, y pues Kenshi cómo se daran cuenta no ha dado ni señales... uuh

y aun quedan varios varios varios misterios, algunos no tan ocultos.. ¿Quien cree que Tomoyo tiene algo que ver?

¿Y porque no han ido por Sakura?

hahaha, no se porque me pongo a hacer preguntas como loca pero considerando que son las 3.07 de la mañana.. es algo normal.. xD

En fin, en esta ocasion no he tenido tiempo de responder a sus reviews como siempre lo hago, pero creanme que los leí y que me hicieron feliz! :D, asi que sigan dejando por favor.. me motivan :D

POR CIERTO!, feliz navidaaad a todos ustedes!, un poco tarde y asi, y de una vez le dire FELIZ Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!, que el 2012 los llene de éxito, salud y felicidad :D, sin mas que agregar me despido de ustedes queridos lectores!

:*


	5. Sonrisas

**Capítulo 5: Sonrisas**

_Algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo…_

* * *

><p>Touya Kinomoto caminaba a grandes zancadas de un lado a otro, pateando con fuerza los escombros de la chimenea que le estorbaban, en el ahora reducido espacio del estudio.<p>

– ¡¿Por qué rayos nadie me dijo nada? ¡Maldita sea!

– Tienes que…

– No te atrevas a decirme que es lo que tengo que hacer, soy un estúpido porque sabía que estaba pasando algo y confié en ustedes, por una maldita vez los deje salirse con la suya y ahora Sakura está desaparecida.

Los demás en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, Kero con las alas encogidas a su alrededor mirando el suelo y Yue con el ceño fruncido y las manos cerradas en puños.

Unos minutos después se escucharon unos pasos apresurados y Eriol apareció en la entrada, despeinado y con un corte por encima de la ceja izquierda, provocado por el desastre de una hora atrás.

– Ha ocurrido algo –Dijo con la voz entrecortada por la carrera.

– Ja, ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta.

– ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto Yue, ignorando el comentario de Touya.

– El portal de la Tierra fue… desactivado –Contesto, como buscando las palabras correctas– Cuando llegue al Concilio intente usar el portal para rastrear a Sakura, entonces nos percatamos de la falla, algo… alguien encontró una manera de bloquear aquel portal desde el otro lado, así que el portal que se encuentra aquí apenas y funciona.

– ¿Funciona? Pero si acabas de decir que…

– Funciona solo aquí, en este lado. Busque cualquier rastro de la magia de Sakura y de Kenshi, pero no encontré nada, nada de este lado.

– ¿Quieres decir que están en la Tierra? – Pregunto Touya, más pálido que antes.

– Demasiadas coincidencias ¿No? –De pronto Eriol pareció muy cansado, como si llevara días sin dormir– Estamos atrapados aquí, hasta que averigüemos como reactivar aquel portal. Seguro que Kenshi lo tenía todo planeado.

Todos se quedaron helados por las noticias, hasta que Touya estallo.

– ¡Mierda! –Grito, golpeando la pared con sus puños– ¡Voy a matarlo! En cuanto lo encontremos voy a matar a ese hijo de…

– ¡Basta! –Grito Kero, que había estado callado desde que ocurrió todo, sorprendiéndolos– Maldecir y lamentarnos no ayudara a Sakura. Tenemos que encontrar una manera de comunicarnos con ella. –Dijo volteando a ver a Yue.

– No he dejado de intentarlo desde que desaparecieron –Contesto Yue.

– ¿Dónde está tu padre? –Pregunto repentinamente Eriol a Touya.

– Fue a buscar a uno de los ancianos, debe estar en el Concilio, tal vez chocaron en el camino sin darse cuenta. –Touya parecía ya más calmado, aunque seguía con los músculos tensos por el coraje, comprendía que la situación ameritaba sangre fría.

– Creo que tuvo la misma idea que se me acaba de ocurrir. Regreso más tarde, ustedes continúen guardando las apariencias. –Hizo un ademan de despedida y se giró hacia la salida.

– Voy contigo. –Declaro Touya.

– No. Tienes que quedarte para que cuides a tu madre, cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado solo tu podrás calmarla.

– Pero…

– Iré yo –Interrumpió Kerberos– Estaré todo el tiempo en comunicación con Yue, no se perderán de nada.

Al final, no muy convencido, Touya estuvo de acuerdo y los dejo marcharse, quedándose solo en la habitación con Yue.

Con algunos movimientos de las manos el guardián se encargó de ordenar la habitación, a excepción del fuego de la chimenea todo quedo igual que antes.

Touya levanto la mirada del suelo cuando Yue plegó sus alas convirtiéndose en una especie de capullo, un segundo después la espalda de Yukito estaba frente a él.

Silencio.

Ni siquiera el ruido de las respiraciones era perceptible.

Pasaron un par de minutos así hasta que un suspiro de Yukito resonó en la habitación.

– Touya yo… –Culpa. Una voz llena de culpa. Si había algo que Touya Kinomoto detestaba era la culpa.

– No… digas nada –Se pasó las manos por la cara y se dirigió a la salida, sin prestar atención al hecho de que una hora antes destrozaba de una patada la misma puerta que ahora abría tranquilamente para salir. – Vamos, no quiero que mi madre este sola cuando se entere de todo.

Sin esperar respuesta salió y segundos después Yukito lo siguió.

Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien. Aunque tal vez se deba a que hace también mucho tiempo que no volaba. No como ahora, con el aire deliciosamente cálido tocando mi nariz y dedos fríos, en una noche sin nubes, con una espléndida luna llena y con las estrellas brillando intensamente.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve solo así, volando sin un rumbo y disfrutando de la noche. De pronto gire la cabeza hacia mi derecha y vi a Yue volando junto a mí, le sonreí y me di cuenta de que trataba de decirme algo, pero por el ruido del viento escuchaba solo su voz distorsionada. No le di importancia, ¿Qué tendría que decirme que fuera tan importante como para dejar de disfrutar este momento?

Le sonreí dándole a entender que hablaríamos después.

Gire la cabeza hacia el otro lado y me sorprendí tanto con lo que vi que casi pierdo la concentración en el aire. A mi izquierda volaba también Kero, pero eso no era lo que me sorprendía, sino que montado en el lomo leonado de Kero iba Eriol, con su traje resplandeciente de estrellas.

Kero y él se ven tan cómodos juntos que gracias a esa imagen me di cuenta de lo que sucede: estoy soñando.

Mi estado de ánimo decayó un poco, pero me decidí a disfrutar de lo que me queda de este sueño. Me dieron ganas de reír, jamás en todo el tiempo desde que conozco a Kero ha permitido que alguien –aparte de mi– se suba en su espalda. ¡Mucho menos Eriol!

Desde que ese par se conoció, más bien desde que Kero conoció a Eriol, sufrió una especie de rechazo hacia él, por aquello de que es la reencarnación de su antiguo amo. Kero creía ocultarlo bien, pero tanto Eriol como yo nos dimos cuenta.

Así que la imagen de Kero volando con Eriol a su espalda es bastante… imposible.

Cuando salí de mis pensamientos –que raro poder pensar en un sueño– vi que Kero también trataba de hablar conmigo, pero en este caso solo pude ver el movimiento de su boca. Eriol solo me miraba con su acostumbrada seriedad sin importarle el viento que despeinaba sus cabellos.

Toda mi extrema felicidad anterior se esfumo, ya ni siquiera disfrutaba el hecho de estar volando. Me llene de una rara preocupación sin un motivo aparente, me preocupaba no entender a Yue ni a Kero y me preocupaba aún más la seriedad de Eriol.

Quise aterrizar para poder hablar con ellos tranquilamente, pero cuando mire hacia abajo solo había agua. Agua por todos lados, sin ningún rastro de tierra. Antes de desesperarme recordé que esto es solo un sueño, y siendo un sueño puedo controlar lo que pasa en él ¿no?

Cerré los ojos y pensé en un nuevo escenario.

Recordé el hermoso campo que veo todos los días al amanecer a través de los ventanales de mi habitación, me concentre en cada detalle: las flores pequeñas de hermosos colores, el gigantesco árbol de ciruelos y a un lado de él el más pequeño de cerezos, cada piedra, cada hoja, cada centímetro de pasto, todos los colores, todos los detalles…

Abrí los ojos esperando encontrarme en ese escenario, pero mi decepción fue grande cuando vi el agua debajo de mí. ¿Por qué no funciono?

Me concentre y lo intente unas tres veces más hasta que decidí darme por vencida en cuanto a eso.

Yue y Kero, con Eriol, continuaban volando a mí alrededor. Intente acercarme a ellos pero en cuanto estaba a medio camino de cualquiera sentía una especie de corriente de aire empujarme de nuevo a mi posición inicial. Todo esto comenzaba a frustrarme.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Pregunte dirigiéndome a Yue -por lo menos de él escuchaba sonidos- pero al parecer, así como yo no entendía nada de lo que ellos me decían, ellos tampoco entendieron lo que dije.

Yue comenzó a hablar, parecía que repetía la misma frase una y otra vez. Al final lo único que entendí fueron las palabras 'no' seguida de sonidos raros y 'sueño' seguida de más sonidos.

– Ya sé que esto es un sueño –Intente decirle, esperando que me entendiera.

En ese momento un sonido extraño inundo el lugar, primero hizo que el agua comenzara a vibrar y luego el viento se volvió denso, frenándome e impidiéndome volar. Cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte y sentí como mi corazón latía frenéticamente, de pronto mi equilibrio en el aire se desvaneció y comencé a caer. El terror se apodero de mí mientras veía como el agua se acercaba para recibirme. ¡Voy a morir ahogada!

Cuando esperaba el impacto con el agua fría desperté con un sobresalto en la cama.

Por algunos segundos solo me quede mirando el techo, con el repetitivo sonido de fondo y el corazón latiendo como loco. Cerré los ojos y suspire esperando que en cualquier momento entrara Kero y me despertara para bajar a desayunar, en cambio escuche unos pasos apresurados y el sonido de una puerta chocando con la pared, enseguida el ruido molesto que me despertó desapareció y todo quedo en silencio.

En la misma posición espere a que Kero entrara y comenzara con sus intentos para levantarme, escuche la puerta de la habitación abrirse y calcule el tiempo que tardaría en volar hacia mí, cuando estaba segura de que lograría sorprenderlo sonreí para mis adentros. Hasta que me di cuenta de algo, no se sentía la presencia de Kero por ningún lado, de hecho no sentía ninguna presencia.

En un instante recordé todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior y abrí los ojos alarmada. Si, definitivamente esta no es mi cama, ni mi habitación, ni mi ropa, ni mi mundo. Y el chico que me mira un poco avergonzado desde la puerta no es de mi familia.

(…)

Cuando desperté me sentí enérgicamente… animado. Era una de esas ocasiones en las que tienes ganas de sonreír por todo, cuando el día comienza lleno de expectativas, hasta tuve ganas de pellizcarme para comprobar que fuera real. No lo hice.

Mire el reloj en la mesita y me sorprendió que marcara las cinco de la mañana, dormí apenas unas tres horas y tengo más energía que cuando he dormido diez. Me prepare para ir al instituto y me dirigí a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Por suerte fui al supermercado esta semana, sino el desayuno consistiría en cereal rancio con… uh, leche de una semana de caducidad.

Con una destreza de la que ni yo mismo era consciente hice un movimiento con mi mano izquierda y el Hot Cake giro un segundo en el aire para caer de nuevo en la sartén. Pensándolo bien debería escoger la carrera para ser Chef en lugar de prepararme para el examen de admisión en Arquitectura. Vagamente me pregunte qué pensaría mi madre de eso. Sacudí la cabeza antes de que esa clase de pensamientos arruinara mi día.

Cuando estaba terminando de cocinar, pensé en el largo tiempo que tenía desde que no desayunaba algo decente, siempre por las prisas terminaba comiendo cualquier cosa en el colegio o simplemente no desayunaba. Me detuve de golpe cuando lo de las prisas me recordó que aún no sonaba la alarma y olvide desactivarla, entonces justo en ese momento -como si la descarada alarma estuviera esperando a que la recordara- el escandaloso ruido se hizo presente.

Deje todo y corrí lo más rápido que pude a mi habitación, de un empujón abrí la puerta y me abalance hacia el aparato. Todo quedo en silencio de nuevo y con la respiración agitada me pregunte si Sakura se habría despertado. Si no fue por la alarma, con el escándalo que hice de camino seguro que sí.

Sin hacer ruido salí al pasillo y dure un par de segundos frente a la puerta del cuarto de invitados, dudando entre entrar en silencio o llamar antes. Al final me decidí por abrí la puerta despacio y me asome, cuando reaccione ya me encontraba parado a un lado de la cama observando a Sakura.

Antes de que pudiera desviar la mirada, o por lo menos intentar no verme como un psicópata, Sakura despertó y me quede paralizado en el lugar. Pude apreciar el pánico en su mirada hasta que poco a poco se fue relajando, como si estuviera recordando lo sucedido. Por mi parte seguía paralizado y creo que por primera vez me puse realmente nervioso. ¡Hasta sentí como las manos comenzaron a sudarme!

Por más que en mi cerebro se formaran frases como 'buenos días Sakura, ¿Dormiste bien?' o '¿Qué tal tu primera noche en la Tierra?' incluso un '¿Tienes hambre? Prepare el desayuno', entre muchas otras más extrañas o incoherentes, al parecer mi boca se acababa de tomar unas vacaciones sin mi permiso y se negaba a obedecer las órdenes de mi cerebro.

_¿De dónde viene esta sensación de sudor frio en mi espalda? ¿Se habrá descompuesto la calefacción?_

– ¿Shaoran? – Su voz me hizo recordar que me encontraba enfrente de ella, que técnicamente éramos unos completos desconocidos, que en cuanto se despertó lo primero que vio fue a mi… a mi observándola, a mí: un completo desconocido, observándola; que acabo de preparar el desayuno para los dos, que trae puesta una camiseta que ya no me queda, que estará en mi departamento viviendo conmigo, que… – ¿Estas bien?

_¿Eh?_

– Si… yo solo… – _¡Dios! _– venía a… – Carraspeé – a ver si ya estabas despierta.

_Bravo, brillante Shaoran. _Para ese momento estaba totalmente concentrado en los curiosos diseños del piso.

– De hecho, estaba despierta desde hace unos momentos. Un ruido raro me despertó y pensé que…

– Era mi despertador – Interrumpí bruscamente – Lo siento, olvide desactivarlo cuando me levante y… – Solté un suspiro, esto definitivamente no salió como lo esperaba – Lamento que te haya despertado.

– No. No te disculpes, está bien, no deberías cambiar las cosas que haces normalmente solo porque yo esté aquí, yo… te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mí, por la ropa, la cama, de verdad muchas gracias.

_Oh no, calor en mis mejillas, por favor, por favor que no sea un sonrojo._ Carraspee de nuevo y me pase una mano por el cabello.

– Bueno, entonces… ¿Quieres desayunar?

Estoy casi seguro que en unos diez minutos se me ocurrirá un diálogo brillante que no me haga quedar como un idiota.

– Claro. ¿Preparaste el desayuno?

_¡Ah! ¿Esto es una tortura? ¿Hoy es el día en el que Dios o el destino o lo que sea se divierte a mi costa?_

– Eh… si, es que… desayuno antes de ir al instituto. – Mentira. Me detuve, inhale y me gire hacia la puerta. – Te espero en el comedor. – Sin esperar ninguna respuesta salí tan rápido como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

_Energía extraordinaria… ¿A dónde fuiste?_

(…)

_¿Qué fue eso?_

Tengo la ligera sensación de que Shaoran estaba un poco incómodo, pero ¿Por qué?

Tal vez esto de quedarme en su… ¿Cómo lo llamo él? ¿Deposimento? Como sea, tal vez quedarme aquí no es tan buena idea como me lo pareció ayer. _¿Ayer? ¡Rayos! ¿Solo llevo una noche fuera? ¿Por qué no han venido por mí?_

Ugh.

Antes de desesperarme y comenzar a pensar cosas sin sentido decidí levantarme e ir a desayunar para no retrasar más a Shaoran. Ya después pensare en que hacer, en algún lugar debe haber registros de la familia de mi madre ¿no?

Di un par de pasos y me sentí extraña con la ropa prestada, y no es porque en casa no usemos pantalón las mujeres, pero nunca había visto uno de este tipo. _¡Siento que se me caerá en cualquier momento!_ Jale el cordón que trae en la parte superior para ajustármelo un poco más.

Di otros tres pasos y sentí como se aflojaba de nuevo.

_Argh._

Después de unos segundos de ingenio, salí de la habitación con la cabeza en alto y el cordón en un nudo del que de seguro más tarde me arrepentiré. Ya me arrepiento. Ahora el condenado pantalón me aprieta tanto que apenas puedo respirar. _¿Quién te entiende Sakura?_

En cuanto salí al pasillo un delicioso aroma me envolvió, se me hizo agua la boca y sentí un tirón en el estómago. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comí?

Guiada por mi sentido del olfato llegue al comedor y me encontré con Shaoran sirviendo, al parecer, jugo de naranja en unos vasos de cristal. Concentrado como estaba, no percibió mi llegada y siguió con lo suyo, guardando el jugo en una caja-de-metal-rectangular-gigante y buscando y reuniendo otros objetos.

Aproveche su distracción para observarlo con detenimiento.

Shaoran es alto y delgado, no tan alto como Eriol pero tal vez solo por un par de centímetros, sin embargo, donde Eriol es elegancia Shaoran parece ser agilidad. Se mueve con movimientos fluidos, rápidos pero sincronizados, hipnotizantes. Verlo moverse por la cocina es como presenciar la danza del viento que hacen los magos del norte para fortalecer a las plantas, no pude evitar preguntarme como seria bailar con él.

Sus dedos, largos y delgados, acomodaban en su lugar cada cubierto a la primera, sin torpeza y con precisión. De seguro tocar el piano no se le dificultaría para nada, tal vez hasta lo haría como Eriol o Touya, o incluso mejor. Subí la mirada de sus manos y capte un pequeño ceño de concentración que apenas era visible a través del flequillo que caía por su frente. Cuando termino de poner todas las cosas en la mesa se pasó una mano por el cabello, como tratando de acomodarlo hacia otro lado pero enseguida volvía a su posición original.

Soltó un bufido y me descubrí sonriendo.

Di un paso hacia adelante con la intención de que fuera sonoro para no tomarlo por sorpresa y aunque no fue del todo ruidoso, con estos zapatos de peluche -o algo así- eso es casi imposible, volteo a verme y volví a sentir esa chispa cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, pero rápidamente él desvió la suya hacia un lugar en la mesa y me señalo una silla carraspeando.

– Puedes sentarte ahí.

Después se sentó en el lugar de la cabecera de la mesa, la que me señalo quedaba a un lado, y guardo silencio. Cuando estaba a unos tres pasos de llegar, él se levantó de pronto como si hubiera olvidado algo importante y sacó la silla de su lugar correspondiente, colocándola para que yo me pudiera sentar. Con un gesto de la cabeza me indico que continuara y cuando me senté me ayudo a acomodarme.

Me sonroje.

– Gracias.

Asintió mientras se colocaba en su lugar y comenzaba a comer en silencio.

El sonrojo se intensifico. O por lo menos la temperatura en mi cara si lo hizo. Estaba acostumbrada a las clásicas demostraciones de galantería de Eriol, no quiere decir que no me sonrojara con ellas, pero en esta ocasión el gesto de Shaoran fue diferente. Era limpio, no con otras intenciones más que las de ayudarme. Suspire.

– ¿No te apetece el desayuno?

_¿Eh?_

Justo en ese momento repare en el dichoso desayuno. Era hermoso. No se veía apetecible, se veía tan delicioso. Nunca había visto algo igual, bueno he visto comidas 'bonitas' cada que hay algún evento en el castillo pero nunca en un desayuno.

Temí comenzar a babear, o llorar. O las dos cosas.

– Shaoran eres un artista. Esto se ve magnifico. – Y no mentía. Todo, desde las fresas hasta esa especie de tortillas con miel encima, estaba acomodado en una perfecta combinación.

Tome un tenedor y comprobé que el sabor era aún mejor. Ahora eso de llorar parecía más probable. ¿Por qué nunca antes había probado algo parecido?

– ¿Vas a decirme que tu madre nunca te ha preparado Hot Cakes? – En su voz había cierta nota de incredulidad, pero solo me limite a negar con la cabeza. Mi boca estaba concentrada en saborear y seguir comiendo. Cuando llevaba casi la mitad me detuve para contestar y tomar un respiro.

– Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso como esto, tal vez algo cercano como… – Pensé en todos los productos que había en la panadería favorita de mamá pero ninguno me pareció similar, eran buenos, algunos muy buenos, pero no como esto. – … no, nada se le parece. Por Dios a Kero le daría un ataque si… – Al pensar en Kero todo lo que ha pasado volvió a mi mente y me quede callada.

– ¿De verdad esto es lo mejor que has comido? – Shaoran tenía la perplejidad marcada en cada rasgo de su cara, como si me hubieran salido colmillos gigantes y le estuviera sonriendo. El pensamiento me hizo soltar una risita.

– De verdad, te lo aseguro. Serías reconocido en todo el reino de dónde vengo solo por este platillo.

– ¿Y que comen allá? ¿Pasto?

Reí un momento mientras seguía comiendo.

– No exactamente. – Conteste, pensando en mis desayunos normales. – Comemos frutas, verduras, arroz, en pocas ocasiones comemos carnes, no usamos mucha harina, la mayoría está destinada para la panadería ya que ellos hacen esas galletas para el invierno.

– ¿Galletas para el invierno?

– Sí. En invierno la comida puede llegar a escasear, así que en la panadería hacen unas galletas con un conjuro especial, de manera que solo necesitas comer una al día y no pasaras hambre ni te faltara energía por más magia que uses.

– Vaya, eso podría ser muy útil por aquí.

– No niego lo útil, pero uh, tal vez el pasto tenga mejor sabor.

Ambos reímos y terminamos de desayunar entre comentarios sin sentido. De pronto se escuchó un sonido, como de unos dos tonos, por toda la casa.

– Esa debe ser Tomoyo.

Shaoran se levantó y coloco su plato en un mueble, después se dirigió a la puerta de entrada con el vaso de jugo en la mano.

Hice lo que había hecho él y recogí los cubiertos que había usado, el plato y el vaso y los lleve al mismo mueble donde había dejado los suyos. Luego volví a la mesa y cuando estaba colocando la silla en su lugar algo me ataco.

O más bien alguien, alguien que decía frases tan rápidamente que eran inentendibles mientras estiraba mis brazos, me giraba y levantaba mi cabeza. Antes de que pudiera decir nada volvió Shaoran.

– Tomoyo basta. – Dijo con un deje de desespero en la voz.

Enseguida mi 'atacante' se separó de mí y todo quedo en silencio. Sacudí la cabeza y la observe tal y como ella me observaba a mí. Mi primera impresión fue: Que hermosa es. La segunda fue: Que bonita y extraña ropa. Y la tercera: ¿Por qué me apunta con esa cajita negra?

(…)

– ¡Eres divina!, ¿Podrías saludar a la cámara?

– Tomoyo, por favor deja de grabar.

Tomoyo dejo de apuntar a Sakura y comenzó a grabarme a mí, con mi mano derecha cubrí la mayor parte del lente y en un movimiento rápido le quite la cámara.

– Oh vamos, quería tener constancia del momento en el que Shaoran Li presenta al mundo a su bellísima no… – Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase le tape la boca, por suerte fue justo a tiempo. Con una mirada hacia Sakura me di cuenta que no se percató de lo que Tomoyo estuvo a punto de decir.

– Ella no es mi novia Tomoyo, compórtate. – Le dije en voz baja y, aunque pretendía que eso ultimo sonara a amenaza, más bien me salió como una súplica.

– Siempre lo hago. – Dijo con su tono de 'estas en mis manos y no hay nada que puedas hacer'. – ¿Y no me presentaras a tu _amiga_ Shaoran?

– Tomoyo ella es Sakura – Suspire con cansancio, y pensar que hace solo una hora tenía una energía asombrosa. – Sakura ella es mi _amiga _Tomoyo Daidouji. – Me asegure de usar el mismo tonito que uso Tomoyo y tuve que ocultar la sonrisa cuando rodo los ojos y me miro feo.

– Mucho gusto – Dijo Sakura haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. Tomoyo volteó a verme con una ceja alzada y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

– Sakura eh, el gusto es mío espero que seamos buenas amigas. – Tomoyo se acercó y le dio un abrazo. Desde mi posición observe la sorpresa en las facciones de Sakura, me lanzo una mirada como diciendo ¿Qué hago?, divertido le señale con mis brazos que podía corresponder el abrazo.

Por un momento pensé que no lo haría, hasta que poco a poco Sakura también abrazo a Tomoyo y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

– Yo también. – Dijo, entonces sucedió algo extraño. Fue como si dos engranes comenzaran a funcionar después de mucho tiempo de estar detenidos. Era como ver a dos hermanas reunirse después de años sin verse. No conozco de hechizos ni encantamientos, pero en el momento en que las dos compartieron ese abrazo hubo magia.

– Shaoran, ¿Estas bien? Nunca te había visto sonreír así antes.

La voz risueña de Tomoyo me devolvió a tierra de golpe. ¿Sonreír? Hubiera negado todo si no me encontrara sonriendo aun. Me sonroje un poco y creo que por primera vez no me apetecía corresponder a su ataque verbal.

– Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Ahora que ya se conocen deberíamos apresurarnos antes de que se nos haga tarde para ir al colegio.

Tomoyo y Sakura, ambas, continuaban sonriendo cuando se fueron a la habitación de invitados para que Sakura se cambiara. Considerando la maleta gigante con la que llego Tomoyo, me senté resignado en la sala, esperando que no tardaran demasiado.

Iba ya por la tercera vuelta de los canales del televisor cuando por fin volvieron. Tomoyo venía con la misma sonrisa con la que se había ido y Sakura con la cabeza gacha y bastante sonrojada. Mire interrogante a Tomoyo pero ella se limitó a sonreír más y negar con la cabeza. No le di importancia, seguro algún día me lo diría.

Volví mi atención a Sakura, tenía el cabello acomodado hacia atrás con una diadema que seguramente Tomoyo también le presto, se pasaba nerviosamente una bufanda blanca entre las manos, traía puesto un pantalón negro con unas botas bajas de color gris y un abrigo verde que combinaba de manera encantadora con sus ojos _¿Será casualidad que mi color favorito sea el verde?_

Demasiado tarde me di cuenta que me había quedado algo así como 'embobado' mirándola. Por desgracia, también Tomoyo lo noto. Carraspeé mientras mi cara se iba encendiendo y me concentre en el canal de noticias de la televisión.

– ¿No tienes nada que decir Shaoran? – Ah, sabía que Tomoyo no podría quedarse con la boca cerrada.

– Gracias por tu ayuda Tomoyo.

– ¿Solo eso?

– ¿Qué Dios te lo pague? – Era muy divertido ver a Tomoyo enojarse.

– ¿Qué te parece la ropa de Sakura? – Directa al punto.

– Me parece perfecta, le queda muy bien.

Su sonrisa triunfal me dio a entender que acababa de decir algo que no debí decir.

– Te lo dije Sakura.

Con su comentario el sonrojo de Sakura volvió con más intensidad, pero al mismo tiempo se dibujó en sus labios una tímida sonrisa. Hermosa y tímida sonrisa. Sería capaz de entregar mi cabeza en charola de plata a Tomoyo con tal de ver esa sonrisa.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Desde cuándo me fijo en las sonrisas de las personas? ¿Desde cuándo busco conseguirlas?

– Si queremos llegar a tiempo creo que ya es hora de irnos, abajo nos esperan mi chofer y una guardaespaldas en la limosina.

Sakura me miro interrogante, pero al estar Tomoyo presente no me pude dar el lujo de explicarle lo que significa todo lo que acababa de oír.

– Iré por mis cosas.

Cuando salimos del departamento pude ver claramente el miedo de Sakura, por suerte Tomoyo se había adelantado hasta el elevador y trate de tranquilizarla.

– Todo estará bien, no te preocupes no te dejare sola.

– Gracias, supongo que me acostumbrare, es solo que esto es totalmente opuesto a lo que conozco.

– Si te soy sincero, no sé qué haría yo en tu lugar, eres muy valiente por seguir adelante.

– Si esto apenas va comenzando – Dijo sonriendo.

– Comenzar es la parte difícil. – Su sonrisa me contagio otra a mí y a estas alturas ya me estaba acostumbrando a sonreír.

– ¡Oigan no puedo retener el ascensor todo el día!

El reproche de Tomoyo reventó la burbuja que se había creado alrededor de nosotros y nos apresuramos a seguirla.

Cuando el elevador comenzó a moverse Sakura tomo mi mano, seguramente fue tanto por instinto como por miedo pero sentí chispas efervescentes subiendo hasta mi cabeza. Cuando llegamos al primer piso y las puertas se abrieron ella me soltó y sentí el acostumbrado vacío para el que nunca he tenido explicación, solo que esta vez la sensación era más profunda.

Salí pensativo y así continúe mientras avanzamos hacia la limosina, espere a que subieran Tomoyo y Sakura y aun en el auto me concentre en mirar por la ventanilla al inicio del recorrido. Eso hasta que Tomoyo volvió con sus preguntas.

– ¿Y cómo se conocieron ustedes dos? – Ya se me hacía raro que no preguntara eso. Despegue por fin la mirada de las frías calles de Tokio y me di cuenta que las dos me estaban observando, Tomoyo con curiosidad y Sakura con algo parecido al pánico.

– Nos presentó Meiling. – Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente que Tomoyo no tuviera manera de comprobar.

– Así que, ¿eres de China Sakura?

– En realidad mi madre es japonesa pero vivimos ahí por un par de años.

Quede sorprendido con lo creíble que fue su mentira, aunque después de todo tal vez no lo fuera.

– ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

– Cuatro años – Me apresure a responder, antes de que Sakura dijera otra cosa. – Fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Meiling, ella nos presentó y después platicamos en el patio, así nos conocimos.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo estarás en Tokio Sakura? – Por su tono supe que no me creía ni una sola palabra, pero que lo dejaría así.

– Aun no lo sé, depende de lo que tarde en… arreglar unos asuntos.

– Hay algo que de verdad me tiene llena de curiosidad ¿Qué paso con todo tu equipaje?

Sakura abrió los ojos asustada y me miro esperando mi ayuda, por un momento yo también entre en shock y no supe que decir. Reaccione hasta que un semáforo hizo que el auto se detuviera.

– Se perdió – Respondí, sin atreverme a mirar a Tomoyo. – Lo perdieron en el aeropuerto y están en proceso de rastreo para saber a dónde lo mandaron.

– Vaya, espero que resuelvan pronto ese problema, supongo que es el asunto que mencionaste ¿no?, por cierto ¿Cómo lograste dar con el departamento de Shaoran? ¿Lo habías visitado antes?

– Nuestras madres son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, mi madre debió darle mi dirección ¿Verdad Sakura?

– Eh, sí. Se conocen desde antes que naciera mi hermano mayor y tenían tiempo sin verse, hasta ahora.

– Llegamos – Señale aliviado, no pensé que Tomoyo haría tantas preguntas, aunque pensándolo bien no salimos tan mal parados.

Bajamos del auto y de nuevo note la tensión de Sakura. A esta hora ya había llegado la mayoría del alumnado y muchos de ellos volteaban a mirar a Sakura, como no traía uniforme llamaba la atención. Me reproche mentalmente por no decirle a Tomoyo que mejor le prestara un uniforme suyo.

Avanzamos en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada de nuestro salón, Tomoyo entro primero y antes de que le siguiera el paso Sakura me detuvo con sus manos en mi brazo derecho.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Puedo entrar así como si nada? ¿Y si me preguntan algo? – Estaba aterrada, ¿Quién no lo estaría?

– No te preocupes, hablare con los profesores y me encargare de que nadie te pregunte nada. Todo estará bien, confía en mí.

No me respondió con palabras, pero en su mirada estaba todo lo que necesitaba, su confianza.

Antes de entrar al salón tome una de sus manos y haciendo todo lo posible por no sonrojarme avance así hasta mi lugar. Por suerte el lugar que se encontraba detrás del mío siempre ha estado vacío. Tomoyo se sentó en su lugar de siempre, a la derecha del mío, y Sakura y yo seguimos su ejemplo.

El silencio que se generó desde nuestra entrada se rompió segundos después y todas las pláticas se reanudaron, aunque algunas tenían como tema principal a 'la chica que entro de la mano de Shaoran'.

Me gire para ver cómo se encontraba Sakura y ella me miro a su vez, entonces me sonrió y el mundo alrededor desapareció.

La misma pregunta volvió a mi mente. ¿Qué me está pasando?

No lo sé, solo sé que cuando estoy con ella, cuando me sonríe, el frio vacío de mi interior desaparece por completo y que haría muchas cosas por esa sonrisa.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_  
><em>

Lo siento mucho!, lamento muchisimo la tardanza con este capítulo, pero entre la escuela y el trabajo no me quedaba nada de tiempo!, por fin sali de vacaciones y renuncie a mi trabajo jaja, asi que ya tendre un poco de mas tiempo!.. espero que les siga gustando esta historia y tambien espero sus reviews!..

Que les parece?.. Tomoyo y Sakura amigas.. Shaoran con un revoltijo en la cabeza... y que esta pasando en el mundo de Sakura?.. jaja, espero que disfruten este capítulo, que valga la pena todo lo que esperaron!.. Saludos! :D


	6. Preguntas

**Capítulo 6. Preguntas**

_Y tu mirada me corta la respiración, me quema el alma y me acelera el corazón..._

* * *

><p>El silencio reinaba en el enorme salón donde se encontraba una solitaria mujer, llevaba mirando por la ventana desde hacía más de una hora. Sin tomar una decisión clara. No sabía que pensar.<p>

De pronto unos suaves golpes en la enorme puerta de madera resonaron por la habitación, seguidos de las palabras de su mayordomo.

– Señora, ha llegado su visita.

– Que pase.

Sin más instrucciones, la orden fue cumplida rápidamente y menos de un minuto después la figura de un hombre alto y fuerte atravesó la puerta. El ruido de la misma al cerrarse fue la señal que espero la mujer para voltearse.

– ¿Por qué ha venido?

– Buenos días mi señora –Dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia– Como sabrá el portal de este lado ha dejado de funcionar, estoy aquí para encontrar una solución.

La habitación quedo en silencio de nuevo. Le acababan de confirmar lo que sabía desde ayer.

– ¿Y tiene alguna idea de cuál sea esa solución?

– Así es, de hecho conozco muy bien esa solución.

– Si es así, ¿Por qué pidió verme en privado en lugar de ir ante el Consejo?

– Ya debe de saberlo, o por lo menos imaginarlo. Este asunto le concierne más a usted que a todo el Consejo junto.

– No veo porqué, explíquese.

– Dígame ¿Qué tanto sabe usted sobre el Castigo de… Xen Yao?

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron tanto con sorpresa como con coraje, pero el miedo que sintió lo oculto a la perfección detrás de lo anterior. Quería saber bien que tanto sabía aquel extraño.

– Tiene que estar bromeando – Por un momento pensó en pedirle a su 'invitado' que se retirara, pero sospechaba que era importante lo que le diría.

– En absoluto, después de lo que le diré comprenderá que tenemos que tomar acciones cuanto antes. Y que yo soy su mejor solución, aunque es una historia bastante larga…

– Hable.

– Vera, todo comenzó con un portal…

(…)

Después de todo, el día no estaba resultando tan mal como esperaba. De hecho hasta este momento ha sido bastante interesante.

Claro, omitiendo el interrogatorio de Tomoyo. Cielos, me sentí tan mal mintiéndole cuando se ha portado tan bien conmigo. ¿Cómo una amistad puede estar basada en mentiras? Suspire y continúe mirando la espalda de Shaoran. Mientras no le dijera la verdad nunca seriamos realmente amigas. Por extraño que parezca, eso dolía.

La mire de reojo y ella parecía atenta a algo que les estaba explicando un profesor bajito y de mediana edad. Parecía algo interesante pero no entendí el treinta por ciento de la explicación de 'Como identificar correctamente el material de laboratorio' o creo que ese era el tema.

Suspire de nuevo.

Me pregunto si Eriol habrá asistido al colegio. Me pregunto que estarán haciendo en este momento mis compañeros de clase, ¿Estarán ya aprendiendo a controlar el clima? ¿Las estaciones?

Con un sobresalto recordé que justamente hoy teníamos que hacer una demostración en equipo Eriol y yo. Me hundí en el asiento cuando recordé lo mucho que habíamos estado practicando.

– ¿Qué pasa? –El susurro de Shaoran me hizo levantar la mirada, el profesor estaba dibujando algo en el rectángulo verde que colgaba de la pared y todos aprovecharon para conversar en voz baja– ¿Todo está bien?

Solo atine a asentir bajo la profunda mirada de Shaoran. Había genuina preocupación en sus ojos y no podía evitar preguntarme por qué se preocupaba por mí, yo, una completa desconocida.

– Joven Li, ¿Puede decirme como se llama el instrumento que acabo de dibujar?

Oh no, ¿acaban de llamarle la atención a Shaoran por mi culpa?

Él me mostro una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de voltearse y enfrentar al profesor.

– Supongo que debe ser un kitasato.

La respuesta pareció no dejar muy contento al profesor, pero no supe si fue porque era incorrecta o porque al profesor no le agrada Shaoran.

– ¿Y podría decirme cuál es su principal función?

Al parecer lo segundo era lo más probable.

– Su principal uso es la filtración al vacío.

Después de unos segundos el profesor pareció satisfecho y continuo con la clase. Era raro, comparado con lo que he presenciado en las clases anteriores, los profesores aman a Shaoran. Aunque él es muy serio, me di cuenta de que es bastante inteligente, sus respuestas siempre son claras y sencillas, no se pierde con explicaciones ni nada por el estilo. Seguro se llevaría muy bien con Eriol.

Los pensamientos que quería evitar regresaron con fuerza. Volví a hundirme en el asiento tratando de que nadie me notara y después de un tiempo me pregunte ¿Dónde rayos estará Kenshi? ¿Por qué no ha dado señales de vida? ¿Qué es lo que planea al venir a la Tierra?

Todo me parecía tan confuso, tan extraño. Si tan solo Eriol estuviera aquí, seguro ya tendría alguna idea de lo que Kenshi trama. Yo ni si quiera me imagino porque vinimos a la Tierra. Egoístamente planeo buscar una forma de volver en lugar de investigar donde podría estar él.

Lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué no han venido por mí? Seguramente algo paso, y tengo que refrenar el centenar de ideas malas que se me vienen a la cabeza.

– Sakura ¿Estas bien?

La voz de Shaoran me hizo parpadear y darme cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío, solo quedábamos Shaoran y yo y Tomoyo al parecer nos esperaba en la puerta.

– Estaba pensando en… casa. Algo paso, de no ser así ya habrían venido por mí.

– ¿Y si no lo saben? Me refiero a si no saben que estas aquí.

– No, a estas alturas ellos ya lo saben. Algo paso, estoy segura.

Shaoran me miro con preocupación y me sentí extraña. Era como un peso colgando en el centro de mi pecho, que hacía que mi corazón fuera más rápido de lo normal y lo escuchara latir fuertemente en mis oídos.

– Tranquila, no entiendo muy bien que paso en tu… mundo. Pero encontraremos la manera de averiguarlo.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y suspire, tratando de calmar un poco mi corazón al mismo tiempo que evitaba perderme en los ojos de Shaoran.

– De acuerdo.

– Vamos, Tomoyo nos espera.

Avance detrás de él hasta que salimos al pasillo y varias miradas se dirigieron a nosotros. Pero que gente tan extraña, ¿Por qué le prestan tanta atención a una chica nueva?

No, es que el problema no es la atención, son las miradas. Tienen ese aspecto que va más allá de la curiosidad, no sabría describirlo, pero a mi parecer no es normal. En mi colegio, cuando un chico o chica llegan de improviso hay miradas, sí, pero con examinar la 'presencia' de esa persona no hace falta más, tienes dos opciones: ir a saludar, o ignorar por completo.

Ah, extraño esa sinceridad. En especial cuando varias chicas me lanzan miradas asesinas. ¿Pero qué rayos les he hecho? Avance el paso que me mantenía detrás de Shaoran y me coloque a su lado, por instinto o por miedo, o porque es la única persona que me da algo de confianza, lo tomé de la mano y de inmediato me sentí mejor. Aunque en segundos las miradas asesinas incrementaron y me dieron ganas de correr lejos de aquí.

Shaoran me dio un ligero apretón en la mano y continúo caminando como si nada, ignorando las miradas y los murmullos. Por mi parte suspiro aliviada, por un momento pensé que Shaoran se había molestado cuando le tome la mano antes, cuando la caja en la que nos metimos comenzó a bajar rápidamente -¡Que susto!-, note su tensión ahí y después cuando nos metimos a esa cosa, ¿Limurina?, iba tan callado. Hasta que su amiga comenzó a hacernos esas raras preguntas. _¡Ah! Todo es tan confuso en este lugar._

Llegamos a un comedor gigante y por fin me sentí un poco familiarizada, por lo menos había mesas y sillas como en un comedor normal. Aunque tampoco pude ignorar cosas raras como un cuadro gigante con imágenes de personas que conversaban, trate de no quedarme viendo eso por mucho tiempo por miedo a que se dieran cuenta de mi falta de… conocimientos, también había música que sonaba bajo, música extraña, pero por más que rebuscaba no podía adivinar su procedencia.

Iba a preguntarle discretamente a Shaoran cuando un delicioso aroma llego a mí, por Dios ¿Qué es eso? Olfatee un poco más hasta que me di cuenta de que el aroma procedía del contenido de unas tazas que llevaba una mujer en una charola. Sin querer di un paso intentando seguirla para que el aroma no se alejara de mí, pero como iba de la mano de Shaoran, frene antes de causar un accidente. Shaoran rio bajito detrás de mí.

– ¿Quieres un café Sakura?

Abrí los ojos sin entender.

– ¿Cómo?

– Café, ¿se te antojo el que llevaba aquella chica?

– ¿Café? ¿Le dicen así por el color? ¿Qué es? – Pregunte en voz baja pero llena de curiosidad. ¿Qué si se me había antojado? ¡Estaba casi hipnotizada por el aroma!

– ¿Tampoco has probado algún tipo de café?

De nuevo esa incredulidad, solo que esta vez me hizo sentir cohibida. Hay demasiadas cosas que no comprendo, me siento torpe. Tuve la certeza de que por mi sola, jamás, ni por suerte, sobreviviría aquí. Además tuve la impresión de que todo esto, en algún momento le comenzaría a generar molestias. Baje la cabeza y me concentre en mis pies, envueltos en esos raros zapatos suaves, aun sin darle una respuesta.

– Ahí hay una mesa, vamos. – Señalo Tomoyo, que iba enfrente de nosotros. Me apresure a seguirla soltando la mano de Shaoran. Ella se sentó y yo hice lo mismo frente a ella. Quedaban dos lugares libres, uno a su lado y otro al mío. Me pregunte qué lugar elegiría él para sentarse, me pregunte qué lugar elegiría yo si estuvieran sentados Eriol y Shaoran, Eriol mi mejor amigo y Shaoran mi… ¿Qué? ¿Desconocido ayudante?

Me hundí en la silla al pensar en lo que yo significaba en la vida de Shaoran. Una desconocida… molestia. Pff. De pronto ya no tenía ganas de continuar en este lugar. Un momento, ¿Qué significo en la vida de Shaoran? ¡Apenas tenemos un día de conocernos! ¡Horas! ¿Por qué estoy pensando en esto? _Dios Sakura ni que te fueras a casar con él._

Me sonroje y alarme al mismo tiempo por el rumbo de mis pensamientos. Estuve a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar ¿De dónde rayos viene todo eso? Voltee a ver a mi derecha y bufe, ah sí, de la silla vacía… que ya no está vacía… Levante mi mirada sorprendida y me encontré con la de Shaoran interrogante, y una espeja ceja alzada. Si, seguro ese bufido fue inoportuno.

– ¿Lo que dije… estas molesta conmigo?

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza.

– No –Recalque– Creo que es conmigo con quien lo estoy. –Sonreí incapaz de definir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. O por lo menos hasta que él hizo ese gesto con su boca, una especie de pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, solo era el movimiento de la comisura de sus labios, ligero, rápido, pero detecte el punto exacto de su mejilla en donde se formaría un hoyuelo si sonriera completamente. Me recorrió un hormigueo, de pronto estaba feliz… o algo así.

– ¿Ordenaran algo? –Una chica vestida igual que la chica de la charola de hace un momento nos miraba con un cuadernillo y una especie de crayón en la mano. Tomoyo fue la primera en hablar.

– Para mí un café con leche y un trozo de pay de ciruela por favor.

– Muy bien, ¿Y para ustedes?

Mire a Shaoran esperando a que el dijera algo.

(…)

Ni siquiera tuve que pensármelo.

– Un cappuccino de vainilla, otro de caramelo y unas galletas de mantequilla.

– Muy bien, enseguida traigo sus órdenes.

– Gracias.

La chica se fue y mire alrededor. Había pocas personas, había unas cinco mesas, aparte de la de nosotros, ocupadas. La mayoría de los estudiantes compran chucherías y se van a pasar el tiempo en el patio, otros solo se van a jugar futbol y otros más traen su propia comida. Tomoyo y yo somos de los que frecuentamos venir a la cafetería y almorzar aquí.

– ¿Y qué te parece la escuela Sakura? ¿Es parecida a la tuya? Por cierto ¿No te afectara faltar a clases?

Tomoyo comenzó de nuevo con sus preguntas y tuve ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa. ¿Por qué no puede simplemente quedarse con la curiosidad?

– Pues la escuela… es muy bonita, pero en realidad no se parecen mucho. –Sakura se escuchaba nerviosa pero no dubitativa, al parecer estaba diciendo la verdad– Y no creo que afecte, mis padres… ellos… hablaran con mis maestros.

– Si, además estamos por salir de vacaciones, ya se podrá poner al corriente luego. Por cierto Tomoyo ¿Hiciste la tarea de idiomas? Me falto el último párrafo. –A veces me sorprendía mi capacidad de improvisación.

– Eh… si, te paso mi cuaderno en la clase de matemáticas.

Su ceño fruncido me indico que por lo menos la había desconcentrado del tema de Sakura. Antes de que pudiera volver al ataque, apareció la chica sonriente con nuestras respectivas órdenes.

– Aquí están el café y el pay, –Dijo colocándolos frente a Tomoyo– y aquí los cappuccino de vainilla y caramelo, –Señalo cada uno y finalmente acerco una pequeña charola– ah, y las galletas de mantequilla ¿Está todo bien verdad?

– Excelente, muchas gracias –Saque mi billetera y busque el dinero para pagar y además darle una buena propina. Se lo entregue e ignore el reproche de Tomoyo– Quédate con el cambio.

– Gracias, provecho. –Después de una última sonrisa se marchó a atender a otros clientes.

– Shaoran…

– A la próxima tu invitas – Interrumpí, antes de comenzar a discutir sobre quien paga.

– Siempre dices lo mismo –Refunfuño, pero se entretuvo probando su café y agregándole azúcar, por lo que di la conversación como terminada.

Regrese mi mirada a Sakura, solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que conversamos y me extrañaba la sensación de llevar mucho tiempo sin oír su voz, supongo que es porque estamos en la escuela… donde no suelo poner atención a nadie, aparte de Tomoyo.

Ella miraba con curiosidad las tazas frente a ella, con curiosidad y anhelo. Me dieron ganas de reír pero haciendo un esfuerzo me contuve, antes no fue apropiado que lo hiciera y ahora lo sería menos, pero parecía una niña pequeña mirando un sinfín de golosinas. Me pregunto cuántas conocerá, ¿Conocerá el chocolate?

– ¿Qué… –Su pequeño susurro llamo mi atención, parecía avergonzada– … Cómo… –Si, estaba avergonzada y miraba las tazas con el café. Por suerte Tomoyo nos ignoraba olímpicamente.

– Cierto –Tome las dos tazas y se las acerque– ¿Qué prefieres, vainilla o caramelo? –Ella sonrió y se encogió de hombros. De nuevo esos latidos de más al ver su sonrisa. Mis labios se movieron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo y antes de parpadear ya le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.– Prueba los dos y me dices cual prefieres –Sugerí, le pase primero el de vainilla.

Ni por un momento deje de ver su rostro esperando su reacción. Tomo la taza con las dos manos y se la acerco, cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma, que primeramente fue lo que llamo su atención, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su sonrisa se ensancho. Se acercó con cuidado y dio el primer trago. Enseguida abrió los ojos con sorpresa y pensé que se había quemado, pero no mostro ningún signo de dolor.

– ¡Esta delicioso! –Su voz estaba cargada de… electricidad o algo así, porque los vellos en mi nuca y brazos se erizaron. En silencio le acerque la otra taza y ella me sonrió con una delgada línea de espuma sobre su labio superior, repentinamente tuve el impulso de… de… gire la cabeza hacia otro lado y me concentre en mirar las galletas de mantequilla, mi corazón latía rápido, muy rápido– Es difícil decidirse por uno pero creo que me quedo con este, toma dale un trago para que queden iguales.

Actué mecánicamente, levante el brazo, tome la taza que me ofrecía y le di un trago. Ah, sí, el de caramelo también es mi favorito. Estire el brazo y se lo devolví, lo volví a estirar y tome la taza que quedaba en la mesa. Vainilla. Con la otra mano empuje al platito de las galletas hasta que quedo en medio de los dos.

– Con galletas sabe mejor –Comente mientras me echaba una a la boca y comenzaba a masticar. Todo el tiempo sin volver a hacer contacto visual y sobre todo sin volver a mirar sus labios. No me di cuenta que frente a nosotros Tomoyo se divertía de lo lindo.

(…)

– Tienes razón –Ahora entendía un poco la glotonería de Kero, si continuo comiendo cosas como estas terminare igual que él. Me encogí de hombros y sin remordimientos alcance otra galleta. Levante la mirada y observe a Tomoyo que comía su pastel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disimuladamente gire la cabeza un poco a la derecha, Shaoran tomaba su café en silencio, parecía tenso, serio, ¿molesto?

Desde que me paso la taza su entusiasmo se vino abajo. Tal vez él quería la que escogí. Me sentí mal y vi lo que quedaba, un poco menos de la mitad. Shaoran apenas y había probado su café, no entiendo porque si también está muy bueno. Suspire. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme como una intrusa?

Tal vez porque lo soy. Solo le estoy causando molestias a Shaoran y de seguro él no me lo dice por su carácter amable. Además esta Tomoyo, me siento tan mal por mentirle cuando ella desde el inicio puso todo de su parte para que seamos amigas. Esta situación no está funcionando y presiento que todo acabara mal. La idea volátil de alejarme de ellos lo antes posible apareció.

Cuando salimos de la cafetería caminamos en un tenso silencio hasta el edificio donde se encuentra su salón, Shaoran y Tomoyo en su propio mundo, el primero tenso y encogido, como esperando un ataque, y la segunda sonriente y confiada como esperando el momento para disparar; mientras que yo solo miraba a todos lados buscando una salida.

Antes de llegar al salón una chica de bucles rubios y una diadema hecha con un listón rosa se paró frente a nosotros, tenía una hermosa sonrisa de dientes perfectos y blancos que en lugar de resultarme agradable me provoco desconfianza. La clave está en los ojos, si los ojos no sonríen todo lo demás es falso. Aunque después de lo que ha pasado ya no sé si ese consejo es viable. Kenshi sonreía de tal forma que te daba la sensación de que lo hacía desde el alma.

– Hola Shaoran –Argh. Apreté los dientes. Odie la manera en que pronuncio su nombre. ¿Qué no sabe que no es correcto alargar las -a- como si le apretaran el cuello?– ¿No me presentas a tu _amiguita_?

La manera en que lo dijo, el tono, su odiosa voz chillona, su pose exagerada de… ámenme, la manera en que enroscaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo, que hablara de mi sin siquiera voltear a verme, la falda de su uniforme exageradamente corta con este frio, todo provoco que la repeliera tal como el día repele a la noche. Quise alejarme de ahí y no volverla a ver nunca más, pero eso hubiera sido extremadamente grosero, no con ella sino con Shaoran y también con Tomoyo.

Shaoran frunció el ceño de una manera que no le había visto antes, parecía molesto, además soltó un bufido que no fue amable.

– No es mi _amiguita_ –Dijo casi escupiendo la palabra– su nombre es Sakura y es una persona muy especial para mí así que no la vuelvas a llamar de esa manera por favor. –La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y dejo de enredarse el mechón en el dedo. Yo también me sorprendí, aunque de seguro Shaoran lo decía para que todos, incluyéndola, no se acercaran a molestar, me sentí muy bien con lo que dijo. Casi no podía evitar la sonrisa que quería explotar en mi boca, mi corazón latía desbocado, sentí escalofríos en los brazos y tenía ganas de saltar y gritar. Una persona muy especial, eso es en lo que Shaoran se ha convertido para mí, me encantaría que sus palabras fueran verdad – Ah, y te agradecería que me llames Li.

Sin esperar respuesta coloco una mano en mi espalda y me incito a seguir avanzando por el pasillo. Tomoyo continúo a nuestro lado en silencio pero con una enorme sonrisa y tuve la impresión de que tenía ganas de saltar y celebrar, al igual que yo. Entramos en el salón y lo encontramos vacío, todos estaban fuera aprovechando el retraso del siguiente profesor.

– Shaoran eso ha sido tan genial. Por fin le diste su merecido a Celine –Tomoyo acompaño sus palabras con algunos giros sobre la punta de sus pies y extendiendo los brazos. Shaoran parecía apenado.

– Lo siento por eso –Dijo haciendo una mueca y mirándome culpable. Supongo que por haber tratado de esa forma a 'Celine', pero siendo sincera no me importa mucho ella– Pero ya comenzaba a hartarme su exceso de confianza.

– ¿Exceso de confianza? Por Dios Shaoran, ¡Eso era acoso! –Tomoyo dejo de girar para gesticular con los brazos– Todo eso de 'Shaoran ayúdame' 'Explícame esto' 'Ah Shaoran no puedo sola'. Además ¿cuándo se ganó el derecho de llamarte por tu nombre? Es una descarada.

Su muy buena imitación provoco risas en los tres.

– No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero le acabo de aclarar ese 'derecho'–Tomoyo cruzo los brazos en pose de enojada, pero mantenía la sonrisa.

– ¿Qué derecho? –Pregunte yo, curiosa.

– El de llamarlo por su nombre, ya sabes, esa costumbre de esperar a ganarse la amistad de alguien para tener ese privilegio. –Explico Tomoyo.

Ah, por eso Shaoran le dijo que lo llamara Li. Para mí eso no tenía sentido, pero de pronto caí en la cuenta de algo…

– Entonces yo también te debería de llamar Li –Solté sin pensar. Enseguida, cuando vi la alarma en los ojos de Shaoran, quise morderme la lengua.

– Ja, exageras Sakura, no es como si no llevaras cuatro años conociéndolo ¿cierto?

En mi mente solo se repetía la frase 'Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…' mientras miraba a Shaoran y al mismo tiempo Tomoyo nos miraba con sospecha a ambos. Después de un suspiro de resignación Shaoran cerró los ojos un momento y volteo a ver a Tomoyo.

– Hablamos de esto después.

No era una pregunta, era en parte una especie de confesión. En cuanto lo dijo se abrió la puerta y entro un hombre alto con un maletín en la mano, seguido de todos los alumnos incluida Celine, que me lanzo una mirada acida antes de sentarse. La conversación quedo terminada y yo con la sensación de irme cuanto antes aumentada diez veces.

Estuve pensativa el resto de la clase y de la siguiente, Shaoran parecía querer decirme algo pero no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar, a pesar de que estaba sentado frente a mí. Mejor así. Ambos sabíamos que yo acababa de meter la pata y por lo que dijo ya no hay vuelta atrás, seguramente se cansó de mentirle a su mejor amiga gracias a una extraña.

Al final de la clase todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir en grupos. ¿Ya es hora de irse?

– Nos toca la clase de gimnasia –Me explico Shaoran poniéndose de pie. Hice lo mismo dudando un poco ¿No me pondrán a hacer ejercicio con todos verdad? Tal vez puede ser el momento perfecto para escapar– Tranquila, puedes esperarnos en las gradas, esta es la última clase.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, mientras ellos estuvieran ocupados me iría a… no sé dónde, pero lo mejor era dejarlos en paz y encontrar sola la manera de volver a casa cuanto antes, así ya no le causaría más problemas a nadie.

Entramos al gimnasio, un edificio enorme con el techo bastante alto y piso de madera.

– Te puedes sentar por aquí –Shaoran me señalo unas enormes escaleras que rodeaban por tres lados lo que parecía ser una cancha, aunque no se para que deporte se utilizara– Iremos a cambiarnos y en diez minutos volvemos.

– Espera –Lo interrumpí mientras se daba la vuelta– ¿En dónde está el baño? –No lo mire a los ojos por miedo de que leyera mi plan en los míos.

– Es la segunda puerta a la derecha en el pasillo por el que entramos.

– Gracias.

– Nos vemos.

Avance con prisa hacia el baño, sin mirar atrás. Esa fue la despedida más vacía de toda mi vida. Mi plan avanzaba bien, pero cuando llegue al pasillo desde donde ya nadie podía verme sentí que estaba cometiendo un error. Que debía volver y sentarme en esa escalera y esperar a que Shaoran volviera, que debía dejarlo ayudarme y ayudarlo a él. Pero qué tontería ¿Por qué iba a necesitar mi ayuda?

Antes de que alguien volviera salí del edificio y por un momento me perdí entre pasillos, hasta que vi a un chico que según recuerdo va en la clase de Shaoran.

– Hola, ¿Estas perdida? –Me sonrió cuando llego frente a mí y me dio la confianza suficiente como para pedirle ayuda.

– Un poco, ¿Podrías decirme donde está la entrada? Olvide… –De los nervios no sabía que decirle, hasta que recordé algo que traía en mis manos antes de llegar aquí– … mi bufanda en la…

– Uff y con este frio –Me interrumpió, afortunadamente porque no puedo recordar cómo se llamaba esa cosa en la que llegamos ¿Limasena?– Solo tienes que continuar por este pasillo y al final giras a la izquierda, avanzas y enseguida podrás ver el arco de la entrada. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?

– No gracias, ¿Cómo te…

– Yamasaki, Takashi Yamasaki –Su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro en ningún momento, definitivamente me agrada este chico.

– Yo soy Sakura, mucho gusto y muchas gracias por la ayuda, me tengo que ir ya y no quiero hacerte perder más tiempo.

– No te preocupes. Ah y al placer es mío, no todos los días se conoce a una amiga de Li. Nos vemos, recuérdame a la próxima contarte la historia de donde vienen las bufandas.

– Eh… de acuerdo, adiós –Comencé a caminar por el pasillo siguiendo las indicaciones que me dio Yamasaki y preguntándome de donde vendrán las bufandas, nunca antes me había hecho esa cuestión.

(…)

Me cambie rápido, desde que conversamos en el salón antes de que llegara el profesor tenía un extraño presentimiento.

Cuando llegue a la cancha de Básquet busque entre las gradas, había varias personas sentadas pasando el tiempo, pero Sakura no se encontraba ahí. Tal vez aún esta en el baño. Antes de que pudiera ir a averiguar, más bien pedirle a Tomoyo que lo hiciera por mí, entro la profesora de gimnasia llamándonos a todos con su silbato.

– ¡A calentar todos! ¡Diez vueltas! ¡Vamos! –Todos nos reunimos en la cancha y comenzamos a trotar alrededor.

Apenas habíamos dado una vuelta completa cuando apareció Yamasaki en la entrada, la profesora lo regaño por el retraso y le dijo que se apresurara. Se cambió a una velocidad increíble y en la cuarta vuelta ya estaba trotando detrás de mí, al parecer no necesitaría más calentamiento. Por mi parte yo estaba más preocupado porque Sakura no se veía por ningún lado. No perdía de vista la entrada esperando que apareciera.

– Oye Li ¿Buscas a Sakura? –Por un momento no le preste atención a Yamasaki, hasta que mi lento cerebro capto bien el mensaje. ¿Por qué él conoce ese nombre?

– ¿Qué?

– Si, es que te veo algo inquieto mirando hacia la puerta, pero no te preocupes, andaba un poco perdida hace rato y le indique bien donde quedaba la entrada, ya no hay riesgo de que se pierda, no debe tardar en volver.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría, me paralice y como todos seguían trotando Yamasaki y el chico detrás de él chocaron contra mí. En el último segundo recupere el equilibrio y di media vuelta para mirar a Yamasaki.

– ¿Qué… ella… –No sabía ni que preguntarle– …salió de la escuela?

– Dijo que solo iba por su bufanda, supuse que lo sabias. ¿Por qué pareces tan asustado?

¿Asustado yo? No tienes ni idea.

– Gracias Yamasaki –Sin ponerle la más mínima atención a la profesora que en ese momento comenzó a silbar como loca, salí corriendo del gimnasio hacia la entrada. Cuando el aire frio me recordó que deje la chaqueta adentro no me importo, en ese momento tenía otros sentimientos llenando mi cabeza.

¿Qué iba por su bufanda? ¿Por qué Sakura mintió? ¿Por qué salió huyendo? Aunque ¿Por qué tendría que darme explicaciones? Me sentí herido al igual que preocupado. Lo peor es que técnicamente no tengo derecho a sentirme así, no somos familiares y al parecer ni siquiera somos amigos, los amigos no se mienten y por lo menos se despiden de ti. Mierda. Sabía que algo no andaba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Si Shaoran, algo no anda bien... u.u

xD

Que tal, me extrañaron?

Andaba de vacaciones!, sanas y soleadas vacaciones... creánme que me hacían falta. Regrese sin rastro de estrés y con muchas ideas :D

Por cierto, tengo una pregunta para ustedes que me encantaria que me contesten... será algo así como una encuesta...

¿A quién prefieren para Tomoyo, a Eriol o a Touya?

En un inicio tenía pensado que fuera Tomoyo y Eriol, pero últimamente me gusto la idea de Tomoyo y Touya. Y ahora no me decido! Asi que me encantaría que opinen y me digan que pareja les gusta más a ustedes, así somos felices todos :D

Saludoos!, espero sus reviews con sus respuestas! :*


	7. Respuestas

**Capitulo 7: Respuestas.**

_Y no sé qué va a pasarme si te vas, solo sé que quiero estar en donde estas..._

* * *

><p>Con las indicaciones que me dio Yamasaki encontré rápidamente la salida. Un arco de unos tres metros de alto con el nombre de la escuela grabado. Abajo, sentado en una banca, estaba un hombre, vigilando la ida y venida de alumnos, pocos en realidad. Dude un momento y me acerque despacio, tal vez no me dejaría salir.<p>

Cuando llegue justo debajo del arco, a un paso de salir completamente, volteo a mirarme. Estuve paralizada durante los cinco segundos que duro examinándome y cuando, finalmente, ladeo la cabeza y volvió la mirada hacia enfrente solté la respiración que estaba conteniendo y di el paso para salir.

Listo. Lo logre.

Mire a ambos lados con un poco de miedo, algunas personas caminaban por la calle sin mirar ni saludar a alguien más. Todos mirando hacia delante, algunos iban en parejas o pequeños grupos de cuatro integrantes cuando mucho. No, yo no pertenezco aquí. Este mundo es muy frio.

Realmente no sabía a donde tenía que ir, pero por el momento con alejarme de la escuela bastaría. Comencé a caminar imitando a las demás personas, sin mirar a nadie a la cara y procurando pasar desapercibida. Con cada paso que daba me iba sintiendo peor, ni siquiera me despedí correctamente, pero si hubiera hecho eso, al final me habrían convencido de quedarme y después les hubiera provocado más problemas.

Continúe caminando hasta que llegue a una esquina donde estaba detenida mucha gente, no supe porque estaban ahí pero para no detenerme decidí dar vuelta a la derecha y continuar por la otra calle. Cuando gire una ráfaga de viento helado me pego directo, la parte larga del abrigo ondeo y cruce los brazos para mantener el calor. Nunca había sentido tanto frio.

Esta calle, contraria a la anterior, estaba casi desierta, pero mantuve la mirada hacia abajo, mirando solo dos pasos frente a mis pies. Llegue de nuevo a otra esquina y en esta no había personas detenidas. Aproveche y comencé a cruzar hacia el otro lado. En cuanto a calles no encuentro mucha diferencia con respecto a Hosden, todo es igual con excepción del material gris con el que están hechas las de aquí, allá todo es de piedra.

Iba aun pensando en esas diferencias, mirando el suelo, cuando un ruido ensordecedor hizo que como reacción me tapara los oídos con fuerza y buscara a mi derecha lo que lo causaba. Una de esas máquinas raras venía deprisa hacia mí, al parecer no se podía detener y sentí terror. Todo iba como si el tiempo se hubiera modificado y fuera más lento, apenas podía respirar y no podía despegar la mirada del enorme objeto que venía hacia mí, por el cristal de enfrente pude ver a un hombre mayor de unos cuarenta y cinco años, que tenía la misma cara de terror que de seguro tenía yo.

Justo en ese segundo me di cuenta de que mi mano palpitaba, cada vez más deprisa, como si mi corazón estuviera ahí. Fruncí el ceño hasta que comprendí, las cartas, seguían en mi interior y sentían mi miedo, querían ayudar. En cuanto pensé en ello, fue como dar el consentimiento de que hicieran algo, porque enseguida actuó la carta del Escudo, todo seguía en un tiempo más lento de lo normal, lo que me hizo pensar que la carta Tiempo también había tratado de ayudarme pero por alguna razón no funciono por completo. En cuanto se formó la especie de crisálida esmeralda alrededor de mi se me ocurrió que el señor que iba dentro de la maquina esa podría salir herido al impactar con el indestructible escudo, pero antes de hacer nada el tiempo volvió a la normalidad y el golpe era inminente.

Le ordene a Escudo que se retirara, pero de ninguna manera me haría caso. Cerré los ojos y sentí lágrimas cayendo. ¡Yo no quería esto!

(…)

¡Corre más rápido, maldita sea!

Por fin, después de chocar con un profesor que espero no conocer y de casi matarme bajando unos escalones, por fin llegue al arco de la entrada. Pase corriendo frente al guardia, el señor Kenta, y para cuando él volteaba a verme y se comenzaba a poner de pie yo ya estaba en medio de la acera, mirando para todos lados. Ni rastro de Sakura.

Piensa Shaoran, ¿izquierda o derecha?

– Eh Li, ¿Qué haces afuera? –El guardia ya estaba avanzando hacia mí.

Izquierda… derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha. ¿Qué haría Sakura? Maldición, estaría más confundida que yo.

Lo que lo deja al azar.

Derecha.

Corrí sin importarme que el guardia me siguiera, de cualquier forma soy más rápido que él. Cuando llegue a la esquina de la calle me detuve un par de segundos para tomar aliento, con las manos en las rodillas mire hacia todos lados, los automóviles pasaban deprisa frente a mí, las personas iban en todas direcciones, pero ni rastro de Sakura. _¿Qué tal si ella fue hacia la izquierda? _

Antes de que me pusiera de pie de nuevo, una ráfaga de aire me golpeo desde la derecha, pero no era solo aire, era… extraño, como una burbuja chocando contra mí, una burbuja de aire muy helado, no era como las corrientes normales de aire que solo te despeinan…

Antes de que pudiera seguir reflexionando escuche el estruendoso sonido de un claxon, y venía desde la misma dirección que el 'aire'. Ya estaba corriendo para cuando mi cerebro capto lo que pasaba. _Que este bien, que este bien, que este bien._

El sonido no paraba y se escuchaba algo distorsionado, como cuando estás viendo una película y la cambias a modo de cámara lenta, pero mientras corro con todas mis fuerzas también me doy cuenta de que los autos ya no son veloces como antes, que los rebase fácilmente corriendo es algo alucinante. Las personas que me encuentro parecen paralizadas, las mujeres con el cabello flotando a su alrededor y los hombres con la corbata ondeando en el aire, sin moverse… _¿Qué rayos…_

Entonces la vi, a unos cinco metros delante de mí, en medio de la calle, en medio de una especie de cristal verdoso. Y frente a ella un automóvil negro, cuya velocidad debía ser la de un metro por minuto… _¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Como sea, continúe corriendo hacia Sakura, cuando estaba a unos dos metros de ella el sonido volvió a la normalidad y un fuerte dolor martilleo en mi cabeza, creo que estaré sordo el resto del día. Pero con el sonido también vino el movimiento, todo comenzó a moverse como se _debería_ estar moviendo y eso incluía al Toyota negro. _No lo lograre._ El auto está demasiado cerca como para que alcance a sacarla del camino. _No, no, no, no, no._

En un último intento brinque, con todas mis fuerzas. Creí que chocaría con ese cristal verdoso y que terminaría con algunas heridas, pero al final simplemente lo atravesé. ¿Cómo logre dar un salto de dos metros y llegar hasta Sakura? No tengo ni idea, pero cuando mi brazo rodeo su cintura el cómo dejo de tener importancia.

(…)

Cerré los ojos de la manera más cobarde posible, no estaba preparada para ver como la maquina esa chocaba contra mi escudo y el hombre salía herido. No di ni media respiración cuando sentí el choque, pero no de frente como lo esperaba, sino desde mi lado derecho, como a la altura de mi cintura. Alguien me empujo y enrollo los brazos a mí alrededor, por la fuerza del empujón sentí que mis pies se despegaron del suelo y mientras flotaba, la persona que me empujo nos obligaba a girar en el aire. Al final caí encima con los ojos cerrados y temblando.

Escuche chirridos y gritos, ruidos de fricción y más sonidos ensordecedores turnándose cada par de segundos. Alguien grito algo pero no entendí lo que dijo, presiento que iba dirigido a mí pero no le preste atención. El corazón me latía con fuerza y lo escuchaba como si estuviera en mis oídos.

No quise levantar la mirada, quería quedarme aquí por el resto del día con estos brazos tan cálidos rodeándome, pero eso no sería justo. La persona que estaba debajo de mi respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido durante mucho tiempo. Con miedo levante la cabeza de su pecho y me paralice por la sorpresa, unos ojos castaños me devolvían la mirada.

–¿Estas bien? –Pregunto entre jadeos. No pude responder, no me podía mover más que para temblar–. ¿Sakura? –Shaoran se incorporó, obligándome a hacerlo también. Nos quedamos sentados en ese suelo frio y duro, muy parecido a las piedras, pero todo uniforme. Shaoran trataba de recuperar el aliento y yo luchaba por dejar de temblar. Las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a seguir sus caminos. No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos ahí, solo, sentados, mirándonos. Pero al final asentí.

–Estoy bien –Apenas me salió la voz.– ¿Cómo… como me encontraste?

–Bueno… no fue muy difícil, solo pregunte por una chica algo despistada, los gritos y el sonido del auto me respondieron.

–¿Auto?

–Si, ya sabes, esa cosa que venía furiosa hacia ti.

–Oh… –De pronto otra detalle me llamo la atención– ¿Cómo pudiste atravesar mi escudo? –Fue una pregunta que hice más para mí que para él y me miro con el ceño fruncido un momento, luego levanto una ceja. Se veía gracioso.

–¿Te refieres a esa cosa verde que te rodeaba? –Asentí asombrada de que hubiera podido verlo, no es que fuera completamente invisible para las personas normales, pero se debería ver como un cristal muy limpio, no con su color verde. Tal vez la magia por aquí funciona diferente– ¿En serio? ¿Ese es tu escudo? Diablos Sakura, deberías pedir que te devuelvan tu dinero, ese cristalito tal vez te proteja de los mosquitos pero de ninguna manera haría algo contra un automóvil de una tonelada que viene con ochenta kilómetros hacia ti. Con todas las cosas raras que puede hacer alguien como tu ¿No tenías algo mejor?

Cuando comenzó a levantar la voz note lo realmente enojado que estaba, de nada serviría explicarle que la apariencia con la magia es solo eso, apariencia.

– Realmente no tuve tiempo de pensar en algo.

– ¿De verdad? Porque fuiste muy buena en elaborar tu plan de escape y creo que tampoco tuviste mucho tiempo, ¿O sí? Tal vez malinterprete todo desde un inicio y en realidad no te querías quedar –En ese momento se puso de pie y camino dos pasos dándome la espalda.

– No es así –Me levante también, me sentí un poco mareada pero me estabilice sosteniéndome con una especie de tubo que estaba en la esquina de la calle. Shaoran no volteo a verme, lo que hizo que hablar fuese más fácil– Yo no planeaba escapar y lo siento mucho por eso y por los problemas que te pude causar, pero hacerlo fue mi mejor opción y creo que lo sigue siendo. Yo no pertenezco a este lugar, cada lugar que miro, cada persona… todo es tan diferente y mientras más tiempo paso aquí sé que debo regresar cuanto antes. Les estoy… _te _estoy causando problemas, has mentido por mi culpa y de seguro ahora tienes problemas en la escuela y… ¡solo llevo un día aquí!, eres muy amable pero no me puedo permitir seguir aprovechándome de ti.

– ¿Aprovecharte de mí? –Se giró por fin, su expresión era seria, no podía leer ningún sentimiento en su rostro, ni siquiera el enojo de antes– Eres la única persona que conozco que admite que se aprovecha de alguien solo por… ¿Qué? ¿Ropa y comida?

– Sabes que has…

– No, no he hecho nada más. Pensándolo bien lo de la ropa no debería contar ya que Tomoyo fue quien te la presto, no he hecho nada que no haría en un día normal, salvo correr por la calle y salvar a una chica de ser atropellada, solo que ya te habías fugado para cuando hice eso.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se me escapo, ahora que él menciona los hechos me siento un poco tonta por todo el lio que tenía en la cabeza, ya ni siquiera encuentro las razones que tenía antes, bueno, solo una.

– Pero Tomoyo…

–Lo sé –Me interrumpió de nuevo– No estuvo bien eso de mentirle, pero te aseguro que ella no se creyó ni tu nombre, aunque sea la única verdad. Tomoyo es muy inteligente y ya debe suponer que si no le dijimos la verdad fue porque no era el momento adecuado.

Suspire. Sé que Shaoran tiene razón pero… aún hay algo más importante que todo lo anterior.

–No quiero… no me gustaría… que tú o Tomoyo resultaran heridos por… por alguien que probablemente me esté buscando, tarde o temprano él…

–Mira, yo te hice una promesa, que te ayudaría a volver a tu hogar, ¿No lo dijiste tú? ¿Que solo tenía dos opciones? Pues bien, hice mi elección y nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ese que te persigue, impedirá que yo cumpla mi promesa. –Su obstinación me provocaba ganas de reír, me recordaba en cierto modo a Touya.

–No lo entiendes –Baje la mirada al suelo, pensando en todo lo que vi en mi sueño, de todo lo que Kenshi sería capaz. –Él puede asesinar a su propia familia y mantener una cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo, no quiero pensar en lo que les haría a ustedes solo por el hecho de ayudarme.

–Pues no soy tan fácil de matar ¿sabes? –Estaba mirando la punta de mis zapatos cuando la punta de otros aparecieron a un paso frente a mí, blancos y cómodos, me entretuve mirando un rectangulito donde decía «Vans»– Si me miras tal vez te puedo convencer –Y eso era lo que yo no quería, porque una parte de mí, la mayor parte de mí, ya estaba de acuerdo con él.

– Yo… –Entonces sentí sus dedos debajo de mi barbilla y cómo ejercía una ligera presión para que levantara la cabeza, miles de escalofríos me recorrieron desde el cuello hasta los brazos, incluso deje de respirar, cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron. No pude hablar, ni siquiera podía pensar adecuadamente. No podía despegarme de sus ojos y por primera vez, no es como si tuviéramos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, pero por primera vez aprecie el hermoso color de sus ojos, desde lejos cualquiera diría que eran solamente castaños, pero desde aquí, a un paso de él, puedo ver todos los matices que hay en sus pupilas, un dorado como una cinta de oro diminuta rodea sus iris, enseguida el color se comienza a oscurecer pero por encima del color hay burbujas atrapadas, apenas visibles porque son de un tono mas claro, como la miel, y al final otra cinta mas gruesa y oscura. Y sus pestañas, oh Dios sus pestañas, tan largas y con una curva casi perfecta, cualquier chica las envidiaría, yo las envidio.

Se vería algo femenino si el conjunto no se complementara con sus espejas cejas castañas y la ligera arruga que casi siempre estaba entre ellas, me recordó un poco a Touya y su constante estado gruñon, aunque Shaoran no parecía gruñon, si no mas bien concentrado, como si siempre estuviera pensando algo o tratando de resolver un problema.

– ¿Me dejarás ayudarte, Sakura?

Tal vez fue por la cadencia de su voz, o porque de pronto sentí que estábamos nosotros solos en el mundo, o porque se había inclinado lo suficiente como para que nuestras miradas no perdieran su conexión, o porque el frio se había esfumado, o porque simplemente ya no tenía más pretextos. Sea como sea, me encontré asintiendo. Desde un principio ya sabía que quería esto, no sé lo que es o lo que implica, pero quiero quedarme y negármelo a mí misma es una tontería.

(…)

–Y eso es todo. –El alivio que sentí cuando Sakura acepto quedarse, no quiero analizar porque estaba tan preocupado de que se fuera, desapareció para ser sustituido por nerviosismo justo en ese instante.

–Vaya –Tomoyo parpadeo un par de veces– Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

Después de eso el silencio se extendió por mucho tiempo, mientras Tomoyo y yo nos mirábamos mutuamente, su mirada no me decía nada, esta era una de esas veces en las que no puedo predecir lo que sea que este pensando.

–¿Esperabas algo? –Pregunto Sakura, al parecer, como yo, no podía soportar más tanta quietud.

–¿Quieres la verdad? –Asintió con la cabeza mientras que yo solo me encogí de hombros, Tomoyo suspiro– Pues pensé que eras algo así como la novia de Shaoran, pero que ambos eran demasiado tímidos cómo para darme la noticia, así que esperaba que en algún momento me lo confesarían. Pero bueno, ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido.

– Pensaste... Que yo... Que Shaoran... Que... –Desde que me menciono en sus cavilaciones me quede paralizado, cada hueso y musculo de mi cuello parecía de piedra, no me atreví a mirar más allá de las cortinas inmóviles de la ventana. _Cobarde. _Oh no, no es cobardía, es amor propio– ¿Qué... Qué cosas tienen sentido ahora? –Continúo preguntando Sakura. Quería decirle que por su bien tanto como por el mío mejor se quedara con la duda, pero todo mi sistema comunicativo se negaba a activarse.

– ¿De nuevo quieres la verdad? –Un escalofrió me recorrió entero al escuchar eso. Era claramente una advertencia.

– Supongo que sí... –La voz de Sakura se escuchó con mucho menos énfasis y aún menos seguridad.

– Bueno, cosas como tu misteriosa pérdida del equipaje, tu expresión al estar en el elevador, al estar en la limusina, Dios en especial esa al entrar al colegio, luego lo del cappuccino que en realidad fue gracioso… –Hasta esa parte de la conversación me permití relajarme, y estaba a punto de suspirar de alivio cuando continuo–…pero lo que más te delato fue tu inexperiencia con el sostén, sabía que era demasiado raro que una chica no supiera como acomodar...

– ¡Tomoyo! –La palabra salió como un ladrido de mi boca, creo que resonó en toda la casa. En ese momento me atreví a observar a Sakura de reojo. Estaba roja. Más roja de lo que nunca he visto a nadie, me pregunte si eso sería normal o sano. Mire con severidad a Tomoyo, ella solo se rio durante unos segundos y mantuvo su sonrisa en el silencio que vino después– Creo que nos quedó clara tu opinión, eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

–¿Fuera de lugar? –Rio con fuerza de nuevo– Fuera de lugar estaban otras cosas, ya sabes…

–¡Tomoyo! –Repetí al tiempo que Sakura soltaba un gritito.

–Lo siento, lo siento –Continúo riendo– Pero tienen que admitir que merezco un poco de diversión por haberme mentido. No es como si soportar la curiosidad fuera algo fácil.

–No tienes remedio –Pase una mano por mi cabello aún sin saber bien que hacer para aligerar la situación.

–Ya, ya, lo siento oficialmente. –Ahora si se puso seria de verdad y miro con expresión preocupada a Sakura, que seguía sin decir nada y sonrojada– Shaoran, ¿Porque no vas a preparar chocolate caliente o algo por el estilo? Hace bastante frio.

En realidad aquí adentro, con la calefacción del departamento, estaba agradablemente cálido, pero entendí la indirecta. Asentí y me dirigí casi muy rápidamente a la cocina, aliviado de salir de esa conversación.

Me tarde lo máximo que se puede tardar el preparar chocolate caliente, lo serví con cuidado en tres tazas, las coloque en una bandeja con servilletas dobladas y me esmere en buscar galletas y colocarlas en montoncitos al lado de cada taza.

Cuando pensé que ya era el momento de salir de mi improvisado _escondite_, avance hacia la sala con mi mejor sonrisa de buen mesero.

Para ese momento Sakura y Tomoyo ya charlaban tranquilamente y el sonrojo había desaparecido por completo del rostro de la primera. Aunque tuve la impresión de que aún quedaban algunos restos rosados en sus mejillas cuando me incline para colocar la bandeja en la mesita.

– Shaoran ¿Sabías que Sakura también va a una escuela? ¿Pero que en lugar de estudiar Matemáticas o Química estudia sobre Danzas y Hechizos y Rituales? –Levante una ceja.

–No, no lo sabía. –Por supuesto que no lo sabía, de hecho llevaba tanto tiempo conociéndola como ella. –Debe ser divertido –Comente dirigiéndome a Sakura.

–Pues no tanto como suena, eso de estudiar los rituales es aburrido porque en la actualidad ya no se usa, la magia se maneja más libremente y por lo general los rituales no son para cosas buenas.

Eso despertó mi curiosidad.

–¿Te refieres a magia negra y eso? –Una parte de mi aún se negaba a creer que la magia existía en verdad.

–Bueno, no exactamente –Le dio un sorbo a su chocolate y me di cuenta de que tanto Tomoyo como yo estábamos pendientes de su respuesta– Nosotros no usamos esas palabras como magia negra o blanca, porque la magia solo es magia, es una… conexión con las fuerzas de la naturaleza, sea para bien o para mal, todo viene del mismo sitio. Pero en lo que respecta a los rituales, nosotros solo repasamos antiguos hechos y sus consecuencias, antes muchos magos se atrevieron a experimentar con fuerzas que no deben ser tocadas y de ahí que el acceso a esos rituales este restringido solo para nuestros ancianos, es magia muy peligrosa.

Lo entendí de inmediato. Mucho poder corrompe a las personas, y eso hablando solo de lo que las personas consideran poder en un mundo 'normal'. En un mundo con magia, debe ser aterrador.

Continuamos con una conversación banal, en ocasiones reímos, en ocasiones solo escuchamos o contamos anécdotas. Y así se pasó el tiempo y pronto Tomoyo tuvo que irse, pude notar que ella y Sakura pronto ya se llevaban de maravilla, como dos mejores amigas separadas por mucho tiempo. Sonreí, verlas despedirse con un abrazo y sonrisas era como saber que si lanzo una moneda al aire esta caerá tan pronto como subió, la comprobación de algo que simplemente debía ser así.

Cuando nos quedamos solos Sakura y yo limpiamos la cocina en un tranquilo silencio. Mañana no tendría clases así que me podía permitir dormir hasta tarde y de paso ponerme manos a la obra con la misión de ayudar a Sakura.

–¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo empezar con eso de volver a tu hogar? –Sakura suspiro como si hubiera estado pensando en lo mismo.

–Estaba pensando –Se detuvo mientras doblaba el trapo con el que estaba secando las tazas. Cuando termino levanto la cabeza y me miro, su expresión desesperanzada hizo que sintiera una especie de puño apretándome por dentro– Pensé que podría ser una buena idea buscar a la familia de mi madre, tal vez ellos tengan una idea o algo. –Se encogió de hombros como diciendo 'peor es nada'.

–Es una excelente idea. Mañana podemos buscar en el directorio y comenzar con la búsqueda inmediatamente.

Aunque la idea de que ella se marchara, y estar ayudando en ello, no me agradaba del todo, eso era a lo que me había comprometido y después de insistir tanto ya no me podía echar para atrás. Tal vez una vez que ella regrese a su hogar, venga de vez en cuando de visita.

Por alguna razón esa idea me desagrado, ese «de vez en cuando» me carcomía como ácido lentamente. Hace mucho que no tenía problemas para dormir, pero esa noche me pase las primeras horas pensando en eso. Y las siguientes pensando en porque estaba pensando en _eso_.

(…)

En la mañana, desperté mitad emocionada, mitad inquieta. Estaba tan indecisa y contrariada como no lo había estado nunca.

Una parte de mi estaba desesperada por regresar a mi hogar, a la reconfortante seguridad que me brindaban mi familia, mis guardianes y mi magia. Pero por otro lado, tenía curiosidad por conocer este extraño y distante mundo, más específicamente por conocer a… a Shaoran.

A pesar de que me encuentro sola en la habitación claramente sentí el calor brotando en las mejillas. Me dan ganas de reír, nunca había sentido algo parecido. Es como una clase de energía nueva, que me hace querer sonreír y brincar y volar durante mucho tiempo y cada vez que la sensación se comienza a apagar, basta solo con pensar otra vez en sus ojos, en la conexión que hubo ayer, en esa arruguita que aparece sobre la comisura de sus labios, incluso en su ceño fruncido. Basta solo con pensar en su nombre.

Shaoran. Reír, brincar y volar. Shaoran, volar, correr y gritar.

Desde ahí nace mi confusión, nace y se infla con cada pensamiento. Mis ganas de volver luchan contra mi curiosidad por saber qué es lo que me pasa cada vez que Shaoran está cerca. Mis ganas de quedarme luchan contra el miedo que me da este mundo desconocido. Y en medio de todo están mis dudas sobre lo que estará planeando Kenshi y sobre porque no han venido a buscarme.

Aaargh. Nunca me había sentido tan…

Un ruido suave en la puerta interrumpió la maraña de mis pensamientos.

– Sakura… ¿Estas despierta? –Era Shaoran, estaba susurrando desde el otro lado de la puerta. Casi podía imaginarlo ahí parado con el rostro pegado a la puerta, su ceño fruncido, concentrado en escuchar algún ruido.

Patee las sabanas y me levante de un brinco, corrí hacia la puerta y pegue el lado derecho de mi cara como imagine que lo estaba haciendo él. Extendí mi mano izquierda tocando la fría superficie de madera, en mi imaginación él también tenía extendida la suya y solo nos separaba la puerta.

_Ah Sakura, te estas comportando como una…_

– Estoy despierta –Le susurre también. Escuche una risita antes de que me contestara.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué susurras? –Preguntó susurrando todavía, me reí con él.

– No lo sé –Respondí.

Con una sonrisa me despegue de la puerta y la abrí, al parecer Shaoran no se lo esperaba porque tuvo que dar un paso hacia enfrente para recuperar el equilibrio, tenía la mano derecha casi a la altura de su cara y la bajo de inmediato, se veía avergonzado y carraspeo para poder hablar.

– Buenos días ¿Quieres desayunar? –Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era la imagen de nosotros y la puerta, no fue solo mi imaginación, la imagen si paso de verdad. Sentí entonces cada latido en mi pecho, como si… como si se pudieran ver físicamente.

– Claro.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y de nuevo la comida me pareció un manjar, no es que yo sea especialmente carnívora pero las salchichas y esa cosa llamada "tocinodorado" que hizo Shaoran me harán babear cada vez que las recuerde.

El ambiente se puso tenso, o por lo menos yo si lo hice, cuando Shaoran me pregunto sobre los datos de mi madre. Volvimos al tema que desde un inicio debió haber estado en mi interés.

– Solo conozco su nombre –Ya habíamos limpiado el comedor y la cocina, no que estuviera muy sucia, y seguí a Shaoran hasta su habitación. Él se dirigió a una especie de escritorio de un material negro brillante con algunas partes de cristal y presiono la esquina de una superficie rectangular y delgada que estaba encima del escritorio, también era de color negro pero en cuanto Shaoran la toco apareció la imagen de un bosque muy verde y de un lobo que se estaba asomando a través de unas ramas, con ojos de un azul pálido, mirando fijamente hacia nosotros. La imagen me quito el aliento y por unos segundos me quede solo ahí, mirando fijamente con la boca abierta. Hasta que Shaoran carraspeo me di cuenta que aun esperaba mi respuesta. –Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Amamiya.

Enseguida saco otro rectángulo negro que acostó frente a él, estaba lleno de letras y símbolos y tenía una parte que estaba completamente negra, Shaoran paso primero los dedos por ahí y me di cuenta de que algo se movía en el otro rectángulo, las imágenes cambiaron del bosque con el lobo a una imagen en blanco con letras. Shaoran movió los dedos rápidamente y se concentró.

Para no estar solo ahí parada y confundida me puse a curiosear en el cuarto de Shaoran. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, la cama perfectamente hecha, los muebles sin un rastro de polvo, hasta las cortinas me dan la sensación de que han sido acomodadas para que tengan los dobleces que tienen. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención, de hecho fui directa hacia el lugar, fue una enorme estantería, llena de libros de todos tamaños y colores, era la única cosa de la habitación que no tenía un orden, como si se usara con demasiada frecuencia como para tomarse la molestia de dejar todo como antes.

Pasé una mano por el lomo de los libros que estaban en la parte de arriba, el que estaba al final llamó mi atención porque parecía como si lo acabaran de poner ahí. «El Químico Escéptico» parecía un libro sencillo, no excesivamente grueso, pero cuando lo abrí y vi algunas páginas no entendí nada de lo que estaba escrito en él, tantos símbolos y números y letras entremezclados, ni siquiera los dibujos significaban algo para mí. Lo cerré de inmediato y lo volví a colocar donde estaba antes. Baje la mano lentamente hasta tocar uno que estaba frente a mi cara, lo saque con cuidado y rápidamente un libro que se encontraba al lado se inclinó para llenar el espacio que había quedado.

El titulo me llamo la atención inmediatamente «El alquimista», recuerdo muy bien que hace dos años lleve esa clase así que abrí el libro y ojeé las páginas con curiosidad, finalmente me detuve en una al azar y leí.

_"-Quizá esto sea una señal -dijo el Inglés como pensando en voz alta._

_-¿Quién le habló de señales?_

_El interés del chico crecía a cada momento._

_-Todo en la vida son señales -aclaró el Inglés cerrando la revista que estaba leyendo-. El Universo fue creado por una lengua que todo el mundo entiende, pero que ya fue olvidada. Estoy buscando ese Lenguaje Universal, entre otras cosas. Por eso estoy aquí. Porque tengo que encontrar a un hombre que conoce el Lenguaje Universal. Un Alquimista."_

Parpadee un poco sorprendida. La alquimia es una cosa, «un arte» decía el señor Hishura, con muchas ramificaciones y usos, pero su base es sobre comprender el Lenguaje Universal y no solo es la base de la alquimia sino la base de toda la magia. Me pareció asombroso que eso estuviera escrito en un libro, al alcance de todos.

–Es un libro muy bueno –El comentario de Syaoran me saco de los recuerdos. Ya no le prestaba atención a las imágenes del rectángulo extraño ese, había girado la silla un poco y me miraba con atención. –Habla sobre magia, aunque supongo que de un tipo muy diferente a como es en verdad–. Devolví el libro a su lugar con un poco de dificultades.

–En realidad, por lo que leí, no debe ser muy diferente.

Los dos nos quedamos de pronto en un incómodo silencio. No quería preguntarle si había encontrado algo, pero me parecía descortés no hacerlo después de su amabilidad.

–Encontré una dirección –Dijo finalmente, después de desviar la mirada y lanzar un suspiro, me pregunte a que se debían esas acciones–. No fue muy difícil, al parecer tu madre es la nieta perdida del dueño de la mitad de la ciudad, Masaki Amamiya. Aun ofrece una cuantiosa recompensa a cualquiera que le de informes del paradero de su nieta, a la que no ve desde hace veintitrés años ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

–No estoy muy segura, mi madre solo me dijo que el abuelo nunca acepto su relación con mi padre y que ni siquiera acudió a su boda, le dejo una carta donde se despedía de él porque no quería mirarla después de que ella prefiriera al amor de su vida. Sé que a mi madre le sigue doliendo eso pero no creo que se arrepienta de su decisión, siempre me decía que algún día se armaría de valor y le haría una visita, pero estoy segura que ella no se atreve a dar ese paso.

–¿Y estas segura de que él estará dispuesto a ayudarte? ¿No crees que pueda ser peligroso?

–Es lo único que tengo, además no creo que me haga daño, somos familia.

Quería creer eso más que nada, me concentraba en las buenas historias que recordaba de mi madre, pero había una sombra, una pequeña duda que me decía que tal vez a mi bisabuelo no le gustaría conocer a la hija del hombre que le quito a su nieta. _No pienses mal Sakura, todo saldrá bien._ Con Syaoran acompañándome tenía más confianza en esa frase. ¡Confianza! No me abandones.

(…)

Tomamos un taxi y antes de que pudiera hacerme a la idea ya nos encontrábamos frente a una enorme mansión. Y cuando digo enorme, quiero decir realmente enorme. De hecho no estaba seguro de si la propia mansión de mi madre, símbolo de su poderoso imperio, es tan inmensa como esta. Aunque no me fio mucho de mi perspectiva, a mí no dejara de parecerme una cárcel enorme y lujosa, nada más.

–Woah, deben de vivir cientos de personas aquí. ¡Es impresionante!

El comentario de Sakura me hizo sonreír. Pude haberle dicho que no, que aunque el tamaño de la mansión fuera más allá de lo que alcanza la vista, no indica necesariamente que vivan muchas personas en ella. Que es más bien una prisión de soledad. Que las personas con esperanzas se alejan y las personas con codicia no dejan de hacer visitas. Pero, decirle eso habría borrado su sonrisa y con ello el cosquilleo agradable entre mis costillas.

–Ven vamos a llamar a la puerta –Le dije, para no tener que explicarle lo que es un intercomunicador. Aunque si de mí hubiera dependido, perdería todo el día explicándole con tal de perdernos las "horas de visita". Presione un botón y esperé un par de segundos, enseguida una pantallita encima de una pequeña bocina se encendió y la cámara se movió para enfocarme, un guardia de seguridad me regresaba la mirada a través de la pantalla–. Hola, buenas tardes. ¿Se encuentra el señor Amamiya?

Me sentí nervioso y gire un poco para ver que estaba haciendo Sakura, casi reí cuando me di cuenta que miraba con una expresión de profunda incredulidad hacia la pantalla y al hombre hablando.

–¿Quién lo busca y con qué motivo? –Pregunto el guardia secamente, sin responder a mi pregunta. Suspire, ya me venía venir esto.

–Mi nombre es Syaoran Li y lo busco por… –Me detuve a pensar que decir. "Vine a presentarle a la hija de su nieta perdida, que por cierto no está perdida y usted lo sabe, el caso es que ahora ella si está perdida y busca regresar a su hogar, no su nieta sino su biznieta que ¿Ya le mencione que está conmigo?" No, eso no suena nada bien. Se repite mucho la palabra «perdida». –Tengo información acerca de Nadeshiko Amamiya.

Al final supongo que eso debía llamar su atención y como no era del todo mentira no me sentí mal con eso de probablemente ilusionar a un anciano que de seguro este desayunando en alguno de sus restaurantes.

–Un momento por favor.

La pantallita se apagó pero la cámara continúo vigilándonos. Pensé en dar media vuelta y decirle a Sakura que regresáramos a mi apartamento, pero eso sería… egoísta ¿no?

–¡Se fue! ¿A dónde se fue?

Sakura señalaba la pantalla y se asomaba por debajo de ella, tal vez buscando una vía de escape. Carraspee y tosí para disimular un poco.

–Era solo una… emm… imagen. Imagina que hay muchas pinturas pasando tan rápidamente que no puedes ni contarlas. Es lo mismo, hay una máquina que está tomando todas esas imágenes desde otro lugar y las manda hasta aquí por medio de cables y entonces podemos ver al guardia sin que él tenga que salir de su oficina –Fue la mejor explicación que le pude dar sin enredarla con cosas técnicas.

–Eso es tan parecido a lo que hacemos en casa que asusta un poco –Comento mirando aun la pantallita, como esperando a que se volviera a encender.

–¿Qué hacen allá para comunicarse?

–Lo mismo, solo que sin maquina tomadora ni cables. Si conociera a un mago de por aquí te lo podría enseñar, aunque aún no sé muy bien cómo funciona la magia aquí. –Levante una ceja curioso.

–¿No funciona igual en los dos… lugares?

–Creo que no, he intentado hacer algunas cosas y no han salido muy bien. El agua y el fuego apenas y los puedo manejar y aún no he probado con el aire y la tierra pero supongo que el resultado será el mismo. Ayer mi escudo se activó, pero hasta donde se no es normal que lo hayas podido ver. Me preocupa un poco pero, supongo que todo volverá a la normalidad cuando vuelva a casa.

Una punzada de decepción, frio o algo por el estilo me golpeo y en ese instante me alegre de que la voz en el interfono volviera a sonar, así Sakura no pudo ver mi reacción.

–Por favor, pasen hasta la sala de estar, el mayordomo los dirigirá.

En cuanto lo dijo, las enormes puertas de metal comenzaron a abrirse y un hombre uniformado nos estaba esperando en el centro del camino empedrado. Con una sonrisa nos indicó que lo siguiéramos.

Le hice un gesto con la mano a Sakura para que avanzara primero y camine un paso detrás perdido en mis pensamientos. Pensamientos de supervivencia básica, de rehacer el muro para evitar futuras heridas. Respire hondo y mi yo profesional tomo el mando. Listo y preparado para cumplir con el objetivo inicial, ayudar a Sakura a regresar. Fin de la historia.

Llegamos hasta las enormes puertas de madera oscura de la entrada y el mayordomo nos permitió pasar primero, enseguida cerro las puertas con un ruido sordo y nos guio por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegamos a una sala de muebles antiguos. No soy especialista ni nada, pero por el tallado y clase de la madera se veían muy caros.

–Por favor, tomen asiento. Enseguida el amo Amamiya estará con ustedes.

Sin más, hizo una reverencia y se marchó por el pasillo por donde entramos. Me encogí de hombros y me senté. Sakura hizo lo mismo y se sentó a mi lado, visiblemente nerviosa. Contuve el impulso de consolarla y me concentre en los cuadros que adornaban las paredes. Había uno enorme que era principalmente el centro de atención.

Se trataba de un cuadro lleno de colores, con un árbol en el centro que se extendía hasta las orillas, era un cerezo lleno de flores que se desprendían hasta el suelo lleno de pasto verde, en él dos niñas corrían jugando y riendo. Una pelirroja y con el cabello corto y la otra con el cabello negro, largo y ondulado. La técnica que uso el pintor hacia que los rostros no fueran nítidos, pero la imagen de las dos me parecía vagamente familiar. ¿Dónde las habré visto antes?

–No puede ser.

La voz nos sorprendió tanto a mí como a Sakura, ambos dimos un pequeño salto y rápidamente busque al dueño. Un hombre vestido con un traje de chaqueta pulcramente planchado nos miraba, o más bien miraba a Sakura, desde la puerta que estaba enfrente de la que entramos.

Sakura se puso de pie lentamente y avanzo un paso.

–Yo…

–Tienes sus ojos –Dijo, sin dejar de mirarla. De pronto, avanzo a grandes zancadas y la abrazo casi dejándose caer al suelo. A su lado Sakura se veía pequeñita, aunque no es que sea muy alta, pero el señor Amamiya es enorme y cuando comenzó a llorar me sentí muy, pero muy, incomodo–. Todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto –Dijo con una mezcla de orgullo y miedo. Casi podía leer el temor de sus ojos, ella tenía miedo de que la rechazara por su padre. Pero casi al instante el miedo se desvaneció del ambiente. El señor Amamiya rio feliz y la volvió a abrazar.

–Sakura, son mis flores preferidas. Ella no lo olvido.

Luego, todo pasó demasiado rápido. De un momento a otro el señor Amamiya noto mi presencia y me dio un apretón de mano. Me pregunto cómo podría agradecérmelo y enseguida se puso a firmar un cheque, antes de que continuara lo detuve y le repetí tantas veces que no era necesario que por un momento pensé en recibirlo con tal de terminar la discusión. Se veía muy contento, nos dio un corto paseo por la planta baja de la casa y de pronto ya me encontraba en la entrada, me dio otro apretón de manos y su tarjeta, me dijo que cualquier favor que necesitara no dudara en hablarle y en un parpadeo estaba siendo acompañado por el mayordomo hacia la salida. De regreso a mi apartamento sin Sakura.

Cuando reaccione estaba del otro lado del portón, con la cámara vigilándome. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de despedirme de Sakura, de desearle suerte, de saber si estaría de regreso en su hogar pronto, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Después de todo la había llevado hasta su familia.

¿Qué podía ir mal con su millonario abuelo? ¿Demasiados caramelos?

Con el ánimo por los suelos me aleje hacia la calle. Sin prestar mucha atención avance como robot y conseguí un taxi, abrí la puerta, metí un pie, me senté, metí el otro y cerré, todo mecánicamente. Ensimismado.

Si tan solo me hubiese podido despedir de ella tal vez me sentiría mejor. Tal vez me quitaría de encima este tonto mal presentimiento. Suspire y le indique la dirección al taxista. Con un último vistazo a la enorme mansión murmure un adiós y me propuse sacar los malos pensamientos de mi mente. Los malos y también los buenos. En pocas palabras me propuse comenzar a olvidar a Sakura y quitarme este feo dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Lo sé, lo sé. De seguro el 99% de ustedes quieren matarme despues de haberme torturado con peliculas de bajo presupuesto u.u

Decir lo siento no debe ser muy consolador... Pero de verdad!, de verdad, de verdad! Lamento muchisimo esta tardanza.

Desde que mi antigua laptop murio mi motivacion se vino abajo, pero gracias a mi nueva Vaio, Gracias Santa -alias papá-, regreso la inspiracion y al fin pude terminar este capitulo. Siento que quedo un poquito largo y espero que valga la pena.

Como mencione antes en **El guardian, **no pude contestar los ultimos reviews antes de actualizar, como suelo hacerlo, para no retrasar más mis actualizaciones.

Y bueno, en fin, ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena? ¿Tienen sospechas de lo que pasará? ¿Se imaginaron la escena de la puerta tan bien como yo, o no la supe explicar?

No se si lo sepan, pero volver despues de mucho tiempo me hace sentir tan ilusionada como intimidada. Solo pienso... y si ya no les gusta la historia? D:

Asi que, si me dejan un review sabré su opinion y creanme que hare todo lo posible por mejorar!

Los quiero! y de nuevo, perdon por la espera! u.u

**Por cierto, segun mi mini encuesta improvisada la pareja ganadora es Eriol-Tomoyo :D **Lo que me hace muy feliz ya que tambien es mi favorita ^^


End file.
